O Belo e a Fera
by Belly Maltter
Summary: Harry sabia que estava apaixonado, tanto quanto Draco acreditava estar. Mas o que aconteceria... quando ele visse seu rosto? Uma fic UA mas com um ótimo enredo. COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

Título: Taming the beast

**Título: **O Belo e a Fera

**Resumo: **Sentindo-se como uma aia convocado para servir ao rei, Draco Malfoy foi contratado para trabalhar como babá da filha de Harry Potter. Os rumores sobre aquele homem que vivia recluso não assustaram Draco... Sua experiência como vencedor de vários concursos de beleza do mundo bruxo ensinaram-lhe que o verdadeiro valor de uma pessoa não estava na aparência exterior. Mas o coração de Harry estava tão despedaçado quanto seu rosto...

Para Harry, o lindo e sensual Draco era uma tentação e uma tortura, e ele não tinha medo dele... Ao contrário, insistia para que ele saísse de seu esconderijo e vivesse uma vida normal. E Harry sabia que estava apaixonado... tanto quanto Draco acreditava estar.

Mas o que aconteceria... quando ele visse seu rosto?

**Nota da autora: **Olá pessoal, esta fic é uma adaptação de um livro que eu li quando estava numa fase meio romântica meio melosa da minha existência e lia até aqueles romances de banca de revista. Mas acho que da minha versão da história vocês vão gostar. Aí vão alguns avisos:

Esta é uma fic meio UA, ou seja, universo alternativo. Mesmo que tenha muitos elementos da história verdadeira, ela terá partes criadas por mim.

Se já não perceberam, ela é slash, dois homens fazendo todas aquelas coisas que nós adoramos ver, portanto se você não gosta disso, cai fora! (com todo o respeito, claro.)

Na minha fic não tem este negócio de feitiço de glamour ou coisas parecidas, senão tiraria todo o sentido da história.

Todos ou quase todos os personagens pertencem a Dona J.K e apesar de ser uma adaptação mais da metade me pertence.

E por fim, aproveitem a história e o principal: me mandem reviews para eu saber se está tendo aceitação. Boa leitura.

Capítulo 1

Draco Malfoy ergue o olhar para a mansão de pedras cinzentas e imaginou o que encontraria lá dentro. O príncipe encantado ou o dragão?

O dragão provavelmente, imaginou, se fossem verdadeiros os boatos que ouvira do pessoal da pequena cidade de Godric´s Hollow, na viagem de balsa até a linda ilha onde era situada a pequena cidade. Será que Harry Potter sabia como era temido?, pensou, observando as pedras enormes e as janelas em arco, enquanto a carruagem entrava no caminho que conduzia à entrada. A enorme estrutura tinha até ameias, além da torre principal. Parecia mais um castelo do que uma mansão como era chamada. A Mansão Potter. Draco via apenas solidão por toda parte.

- Senhor... – disse o condutor, ao parar em frente da casa enorme – Tem certeza de que é _este _ o lugar aonde quer ir?

Por que todos da ilha perguntavam a mesma coisa, como se estivesse indo para a forca? Potter era apenas um homem, nada mais.

- Sim, tenho certeza, Senhor Shunpike – respondeu, sem olhar para o condutor com espinha no rosto e olhar curioso.

- O Sr. Potter não é um tipo simpático, como deve saber.

- Não é de admirar, já que todos agem como se ele fosse capaz de morder, não acha? – Desta vez ele fitou-o diretamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Os boatos devem ter algum fundamento – resmungou, sacando a varinha fazendo com que a bagagem de Draco flutuasse do bagageiro da carruagem e os seguisse escada acima.

Como um servo do rei, havia sido contratado para ajudar a filha de quatro anos de Harry Potter a acostumar-se a viver ali. A morar com um homem recluso, que vivia trancado num castelo, longe de qualquer contato humano, fosse muggle ou bruxo. Pelo jeito, teria um bocado de trabalho, já que, de acordo com os boatos, ninguém pusera os pés na casa, além dos entregadores, nos últimos quatro anos. Desde que o senhor daquele lugar havia derrotado o maior mago das trevas que já existiu.

Ah sim, Draco conhecia a história do Menino que sobreviveu, o Grande Harry Potter, que foi predestinado a acabar com o temível Lord Voldemort. Draco havia nascido na Inglaterra mas quando fez um ano de idade seus pais se mudaram para os Estados Unidos para fugir do domínio que o Lord das Trevas estava começando a ter do mundo bruxo europeu. Mas ele cresceu conhecendo a história do garotinho que tinha parado com a onda de terror do Lord Voldemort quando tinha só um ano. Ele estava no seu quinto ano na Escola de Bruxaria de Salem quando o monstrão retornou e o mundo bruxo entrou em guerra novamente. E acompanhou pelos jornais toda a luta do então rapaz-que-sobreviveu para acabar com Voldemort outra vez. Até que quatro anos atrás Harry conseguiu, mas precisou pagar um preço alto demais por isso. Sua vida, sua família e amigos. Tudo que o impulsionava a lutar contra Voldemort.

Draco teve as suas divagações interrompidas pela voz do condutor.

- Aqui está o meu cartão. Se precisar de ajuda mande uma coruja.

- Ele não é um monstro senhor Shunpike.

- É sim. Grita com qualquer um que pisar nas terras dele, e quase fez picadinho do pobre garoto que entrega as compras da mercearia. Detesto pensar o que ele pode fazer com o senhor. – E quando Draco olhou-o com firmeza, o homem olhou novamente para a mansão e suspirou – Esta casa foi construída por um de seus antepassados Potter em homenagem a sua noiva. Ela queria viver como uma rainha e seu prometido procurou atender a esse desejo. Infelizmente a casa não ficou pronta a tempo da noiva vê-la. A coitada morreu num ataque de muggles fanáticos que caçavam bruxos.

_Que história triste, _pensou Draco , mas logo ergueu o queixo.

- Está agindo como se a casa fosse assombrada, ou amaldiçoada.

O senhor Shunpike não disse nada, olhando as pesadas portas duplas de madeira, como se fossem a entrada de uma caverna.

_Que bobagem, _ pesou Draco ao erguer a aldrava de bronze para bater na porta. Era a cabeça de um dragão. _ Bem , senhor Potter, se queria manter as pessoas longe daqui, tem feito um bom trabalho. _Ele bateu e esperou.

Imediatamente ouvi-se uma voz, soando por um interfone que ele não tinha percebido ao lado da porta. Ele sabia para quê servia aquilo. Não era adepto do mundo muggle mas conhecia muitas coisas do seu dia-a-dia.

- Entre.

A voz era profunda, um tanto rouca, e sem querer, Draco estremeceu, invadido por um sentimento de apreensão. Respirando fundo Draco levitou sua bagagem para dentro e despedindo-se do senhor Shunpike ele entrou no grande hall que estava mergulhado nas sombras. Com um meneio de varinha e um pequeno _lumus _ uma claridade invadiu o ambiente. A esta altura o senhor Shunpike já havia descido as escadas correndo e entrando apressadamente na carruagem acenou com a mão em despedida e foi embora.

A atitude dele, assim como a das pessoas que encontrara na cidade, mostrando-se chocadas ao vê-lo chegar, e fazendo advertências, era terrivelmente injusta e principalmente mal agradecida. Aquele homem sofreu tudo o que sofreu pelo bem geral da comunidade bruxa. Agora as pessoas lhe viravam as costas, de forma ingrata.

De repente Draco percebeu que a luminosidade provocada pelo seu feitiço foi desfeita e num sobressalto ele percebeu uma sombra que aparecia no topo da escada de madeira entalhada.

- Senhor Potter?

- Sim – a voz grave ressoou, chegando até lê.

- Olá, sou...

- Draco Malfoy, eu sei – interrompeu ele – Quase trinta anos, solteiro, cursou a Escola de Bruxaria de Salem, nasceu na Inglaterra mas foi criado nos Estados Unidos, foi eleito o Sorriso Mais Lindo do Semanário das Bruxas USA por cinco anos consecutivos, foi considerado o Solteiro Mais Bonito e Mais Cobiçado da América e foi o Mister Bruxo por dois anos consecutivos.

Draco podia jurar que havia zombaria na voz dele.

- Será que eu esqueci alguma coisa?

Bem, então era ele o misterioso recluso, pensou, olhando para a sombra na escada.

- Esqueceu de dizer: ex-funcionário do Departamento de Cooperação em Magia do Ministério Dos Estados Unidos, professor voluntário da embaixada Americana de Magia e lingüista, fluente em treze idiomas incluindo o sereiâco e o idioma dos elfos.

- Mas você sabe cozinhar? – perguntou ele, em idioma elfico impecável.

- Não estaria aqui, se não soubesse. – ele cruzou os braços e observou a outra figura masculina, alta e forte, delineada pela luz que vinha de um pequeno abajur que só agora ele percebeu que estava num canto quebrando a total escuridão e que lhe permitia ver apenas a calça preta e os sapatos. A mão dele apoiava-se no corrimão, e um anel com sinete, de ouro, brilhava refletindo a luz. _Que mãos grandes, _pensou Draco, mas logo falou: - Será que escreveram um livro sobre mim e eu não estou sabendo?

- As comunicações bruxas evoluíram muito. E alguns métodos muggles são verdadeiramente fascinantes.

- É verdade. Ms não precisa dizer o número da minha cueca, nem quando eu perdi meu distintivo de monitor quando estava com Grady Hamilton na escola.

- Foi só isso que perdeu? – o tom grave pareceu percorrer cada centímetro da espinha de Draco, e isso o irritou profundamente.

- Procure na Internet – disparou, não gostando nem um pouco de saber como ele estava informado a seu respeito. Nem se comparava com o que Draco sabia sobre a vida dele. Quer dizer, ele sabia o que todos falavam a respeito do grande herói, mas saber sobre ele mesmo, o Harry Potter de agora, Draco não sabia quase nada. Só que ele vivia recluso, depois de derrotar o mago das trevas o que acabou o desfigurando, que havia se divorciado, e que, em poucos dias, receberia uma filha que jamais vira antes. Era estranho, muito estranho, pensou, começando a pegar as malas.

- Onde vou ficar?

- No segundo andar.

Ele começou a andar para as escadas.

- Deixe as malas e me acompanhe.

Draco deixou as malas e subiu as escadas para acompanhá-lo. Harry andava a vários passos a frente, mantendo-se sempre no escuro. O andar dele era firme, elegante à luz do corredor que provinham de pequenos vaga-lumes que voavam perto do rodapé. Tudo o que podia ver era o contorno dos ombros, na camisa imaculadamente branca, muito largos e fortes. Ele parou diante de uma porta e abriu-a depressa.

- Aqui – e continuou andando.

Draco parou do lado de fora do quarto.

- E o quarto de sua filha?

Ele hesitou por uma fração de segundo.

- Do outro lado do corredor. – Ele já estava quase no segundo lance de escadas. – Vou pedir para trazerem suas malas.

- Pensei que morasse sozinho.

- E moro. Tenho um caseiro, que mora num chalé, nos fundos do terreno, e uma empregada, que vem às segundas-feiras.

- Não acha que precisamos conversar sobre a chegada da sua filha? – Draco gritou, já que ele não parara de anda.

- Ela chagará dentro de dois dias. Encontre-a na balsa. – Harry subiu cada degrau num passo deliberadamente lento. Draco imaginou se sentiria dores.

- Não virá comigo?

- Foi para isso que o contratei, senhor Malfoy.

- Mas não pode apenas me entregar sua filha sem...

Uma porta bateu com força no topo da escada. Ele voltara ao refúgio nas sombras.

- Muito bem – disse ele , aproximando-se da escada e olhando para cima. Tudo que podia ver era um corredor e uma grande porta de madeira polida, com uma maçaneta de bronze. Como ele podia ser tão indiferente? Alicia era quase um bebê, com apenas quatro anos. E será que ele estava mesmo tão desfigurado? Ou seria apenas vaidoso, e não queria vir para a luz? Apesar de tudo, subiu a escada e bateu na porta.

- Acho que precisamos conversar, sr. Potter. Agora.

Nenhuma resposta.

- Posso ser muito persistente quando tenho um objetivo, o senhor já sabe.

- Vá embora, senhor Malfoy. Avisarei quando precisar, e se precisar, do senhor.

- É claro, _meu senhor, _como fui tolo em pensar que realmente se importa com sua filha – disse, num tom seco, e virou-se para ir embora. Teimoso, rude, dominador. O pai dele teria acertado um _crucio _bem na cara dele só por ter tratado seu filho daquele jeito.

Draco desceu as escadas e explorando o quarto em que iria ficar perdeu o fôlego. Pelo jeito o dragão tinha bom gosto. A decoração era luxuosa, com tapete, cortinas e almofadas combinando em tons de verde. Tudo combinava, criando uma atmosfera relaxante e sensual. Uma enorme cama com quatro colunas ficava num dos cantos, coberta por uma colcha e almofadas , nos mesmos tons de verde, branco e creme que decoravam o resto do aposento. Havia uma escrivaninha no estilo Rainha Anne com pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros perto de uma parede e umas poltronas bem aconchegantes posicionadas perto da lareira. Perto das três janelas enormes havia uns bancos forrados, cobertos com almofadas bordadas em ponto de cruz, o que tornava ainda mais convidativo. A esquerda ficava um enorme closet ao lado de um banheiro gigante, com tudo o que ele tinha direito. Deixando o lindo ambiente que seria seu cantinho nos próximos meses Draco saiu par ir ver o quarto de Alicia do outro lado do corredor.

Sem palavras, parou na porta. Pelo jeito, dinheiro não era problema para o sr Potter. O quarto parecia um sonho, em tons de rosa e amarelo, com uma casinha de bonecas antiga, muitos brinquedos e uma enorme cama colocada no canto. Ele pensara em tudo, reconheceu Draco, vendo os armários e gavetas cheios de roupas de tamanhos diferentes. Ele não sabia mesmo nada sobre a filha, percebeu Draco, voltando para seu próprio quarto e retirando de dentro de uma das suas valises o arquivo que Minerva MacGonagall havia lhe entregado dias atrás.

O rosto da garotinha de cabelos escuros aparecia na foto, revelando o sorriso doce e os olhos de um rico tom de verde. Era quase idêntica ao pai, Draco pensava enquanto encaminhava-se para uma das janelas e passava a admirar a vista. Dali ele podia ver o continente e outras pequenas ilhas da costa inglesa. O vento começava a soprar carregando várias folhas pelo ar. Era um perfeito dia de outono para se enrodilhar nas almofadas no banco sob a janela e ler um bom livro enquanto sonhava.

Com o que sonharia uma garotinha? Especialmente uma que tivesse perdido a mãe e estivesse chegando a um lugar isolado como Godic´s Hollow para morar com um pai que não conhecia.

Harry apoiou as costas na porta e fechou os olhos, a imagem de Draco presa em sua mente, recusando-se a deixá-lo em paz. Era a criatura mais linda que já vira.

A muito tempo havia se conscientizado da sua orientação sexual. Isso no mundo bruxo não era como no muggle. Um casal homossexual era tão ou mais comum que um hétero. Seu casamento com a mãe de Alicia foi uma tentativa desesperada para se sentir normal numa sociedade que insistia em tornar-lo um quase Deus. Mas até isso se provou ser uma catástrofe como tudo o que acontecia na vida de Harry Potter.

Draco era o tipo de homem que fazia as cabeças virarem, os homens e as mulheres tropeçarem e morrerem de inveja. E só de fitar os lindos olhos cinzas, cada cicatriz parecia doer como se fosse recente. Era como colocar um doce apetitoso na frente de um homem que morria de fome. Oferecer-lhe a iguaria, da qual nunca poderia sentir o gosto.

Mas que droga! Ele fora bem claro com Minerva quando pediu uma governanta para cuidar de Alicia. Pedira uma pessoa mais velha, forte e saudável o suficiente para cuidar de uma garotinha de quatro anos, e que compreendesse que a responsabilidade de Alicia seria dela. Não podia deixar que Alicia o visse. Nunca. A criança fugiria dele, e Harry sabia que não poderia suportar isso. Não outra vez.

Ele não tivera muitos amigos durante toda a sua vida. Nem quando não sabia nada do mundo bruxo, pois seus tios e seu primo faziam de tudo para mantê-lo isolado das outras pessoas. Quando entrou para Hogwarts ele era _A Celebridade._ O famoso Harry Potter, por isso ninguém se aproximava verdadeiramente interessado em ser seu amigo. Era sempre para mostrar como o Grande Potter era amigo de todos. Sua existência sempre foi solitária, e quando derrotou Voldemort e acabou ficando desfigurado como conseqüência de certos feitiços as pessoas passaram a fugir dele como se ele fosse algum tipo de monstro. Agora ele não pretendia assustar uma criança.

Alicia. Harry cerrou os punhos. Uma criança cuja existência ele ignorara até algumas semanas, quando sua ex-mulher morrera. Parecia que ele era a única pessoa no mundo que podia cuidar da menina.

Mais uma vez, amaldiçoou Cho por não ter lhe dito que carregava um filho ao deixá-lo. Só Merlin sabia como precisara disso, quatro anos antes. Algo para fazê-lo suportar as inúmeras cirurgias mágicas, a difícil recuperação e a dura realidade de que nada poderia ser feito para recuperar o corpo desfigurado.

Afastando-se da porta, Harry pegou um pouco de pó de flu e aproximando-se da lareira ele o jogou nas chamas dizendo: Hogwarts.

- Harry. Que boa surpresa.

- Que droga, Minerva ele é lindo. – Harry não colocara a cabeça nas chamas para falar com ela mas Minerva já sabia quando era ele que se comunicava com ela. Nunca a deixara ver seu rosto nestes últimos quatro anos que mantiveram contato.

- Então você saiu da toca por tempo suficiente para observá-lo?

- Por que fez isso?

Harry ouviu-a suspirar.

- Draco é uma das pessoas mais bondosas que conheço. E não fiz por você, meu querido. Foi por Alicia. Draco adora crianças, e já trabalhou com elas antes. Tem todas as qualificações que você queria. È culto, mas não a ponto de não conseguir se comunicar com uma criança. Além disso, é divertido e criativo. Dê-lhe uma chance.

- Não tenho outra escolha, Alicia chega dentro de dois dias.

- Vai dar certo, Harry.

- Encontre outra pessoa, imediatamente. Eu não o quero aqui.

Houve uma pausa do lado de MacGonagall e quando esta voltou a falar seu tom havia se tornado frio e brusco. Lembrava a Harry seu tempo de estudante quando ela lhe dava broncas.

- Cho devia ter lhe contado sobre Alicia, eu concordo, e se não tivesse jurado que não o faria, eu mesma teria lhe dito. Mas quando ela disse que o deixara porque tinha se tornado frio e mesquinho, não pude acreditar. Agora, vejo que estava certa.

Harry sentiu como se ela o tivesse esbofeteado.

- Cho me abandonou por que não pode suportar as conseqüências da minha derrota sobre Voldemort. Queria o rapaz de antigamente ao seu lado para posar como a Esposa do Salvador do Mundo Bruxo. Isso nunca poderia acontecer – ele respirou fundo, antes de prosseguir: - Encontre outra pessoa. – e sem despedir-se encerrou a conexão entre as lareiras.

Deixou-se cair na poltrona de couro, atrás da escrivaninha e virou-se para a janela. O sol lutava para sair de trás das nuvens, refletindo-se nos riachos, enquanto Harry lutava para afastar as memórias dolorosas de toda sua vida. A dor cortante dos feitiços lançados por Voldemort, a reação de horror de Cho quando retiraram as bandagens, a repugnância que ela não conseguia disfarçar. Sempre imaginara que ela estaria a seu lado, em qualquer situação, e ficara chocado ao vê-la partir. Devia ter imaginado que ela faria isso, quando se recusara a dividir a cama com ele, e até mesmo a tocá-lo depois da última batalha. Ele podia ver a repulsa, cada vez que estendia a mão para ela. A noite anterior a seu último confronto com voldemort foi a última vez que sentira prazer e ternura com qualquer pessoa.

E agora o homem que foi considerado o mais bonito e desejável partido dos Estados Unidos estava morando em sua casa. Não fazia diferença se isso fora a dez anos antes, Draco continuava tão bonito que pararia o transito em qualquer lugar que fosse.

A batida foi tão suave que ele mal ouviu.

- Sr. Potter

O som daquela voz doce e rouca tocou-o profundamente. E ele quase o odiou por isso.

- Eu já disse que o chamaria se...

- Pelo que me lembro, fui contratado para tomar conta da sua filha, não do senhor. Portanto, pode chamar o quanto quiser, _meu senhor, _e ...

- Pago o seu salário.

- Parece que suas informações não foram completas, eu trabalho por que quero não por precisar de dinheiro – Draco retrucou.

Lutando contra uma súbita vontade de ir até a porta e abri-la Harry encostou a cabeça no espaldar da poltrona de couro.

- O que você quer?

- Ah, chegamos na fase de negociações – zombou Draco – Agora, a menos que a montanha de alimentos na geladeira e no _freezer _ seja a sua idéia de dieta balanceada eu preciso planejar o cardápio.

- Muito bem. Pode pedir o que quiser.

Draco suspirou. Que homem difícil. Ele sacudiu a bandeja, fazendo a linda porcelana tilintar.

- Ouviu? São pratos. Com comida – completou.

- Deixe na porta.

Draco piscou.

- O quê?

- Tenho certeza de que ouviu, senhor Malfoy. A porta não é tão grossa.

- Que teimoso – resmungou Draco.

- Deixe no chão e vá embora.

Draco colocou a bandeja junto à porta, e ao olhar para a madeira decidiu que o faria sair dali, de qualquer modo.

- Pelo jeito, vamos ter muitos problemas, sr. Potter.

- Só se quebrar as regras.

- E quais são?

- Receberá ordens através de corujas que eu lhe enviarei diariamente.

- Meu Merlin, que impessoal!

- É o único modo possível – Harry disse baixinho, ouvindo os passos de Draco afastando-se na escada.

Harry esfregou a testa, a ponta dos dedos tocando as cicatrizes, e praguejou, levantando-se e começando a andar de um lado para outro. Cerrando os dentes, imaginou como iria sobreviver com aquele homem tão bonito andando pela sua casa.

**N/A: **Olá pessoal! Mais uma fic sendo postada para o divertimento de todos os que conhecem este site. Desta vez eu deixei o humor de lado e passei a investir num romance/drama que acabou ficando bem mais sério.

Seguinte: a fic está toda pronta, como eu já disse no começo é uma adaptação de um livro que eu li chamado _Taming the Beast, _que eu fui incrementando daqui, cortando dali, deixando-o slash para o deleite de meus leitores e por fim resultou nesta história. Agora vem a parte ruim: os capítulos são meio longos, por isso a atualização vai ser meio difícil. Eu não tenho beta e por isso o tempo entre as postagens acaba ficando muito grande. Mas eu vou tentar não demorar muito.

Até o próximo capítulo e muitos beijos!

BM.

P.S. Em breve estarei postando os novos capítulos de Estranhos Desejos e de Cabo de Guerra!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Capítulo II

Devia ter encomendado por correio-coruja, pensou Draco, enchendo uma cesta de compras e tentando ignorar as pessoas que o observavam, os jovens, muito mais jovens do que os que pensariam em namorar, fitando-o intensamente. Ele sorriu docemente, um típico sorriso de passarela, admitiu, rindo baixinho. Alguns homens eram pescadores, e ainda usavam as botas de borracha da pescaria.

Checando a lista, Draco dirigiu-se ao balcão para pagar. _Vai começar, _pensou, vendo que as pessoas aproximavam-se de onde estava como felinos. Um adolescente que varria o chão chegou mais perto. A vendedora parecia não ter pressa, fitando-o demoradamente, apesar da fila. Os clientes não tiravam os olhos dele. Não era de admirar que Potter não saísse de casa. O que teria acontecido com a hospitalidade do sul?

- Você é novo aqui? – perguntou a vendedora, uma loira que usava argolas enormes nas orelhas e mastigava algo que parecia uma borracha.

- Sim. É uma linda ilha – disse Draco. Era melhor deixá-los orgulhosos da terra onde viviam.

- Está na Mansão Potter, não é?

- Sou a babá que o senhor Potter contratou.

- Babá?! – exclamaram várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Draco olhou ao redor, fitando um a um, todos que estavam próximos.

- O senhor Potter está esperando a filha chegar, e estou aqui para cuidar dela.

- Pobre criança – disse uma velha senhora, num tom sombrio.

- Por quê? – perguntou Draco, embora soubesse a resposta.

- Imagine ter um homem daquele jeito como pai.

- Conhece o senhor Potter? – perguntou Draco. – Quero dizer, pessoalmente e não o que todos falam sobre ele.

- Não exatamente.

Esperando que sua expressão fosse da mais pura inocência, indagou:

- Então, como pode saber como ele é:

- Ele nunca mais saiu de casa. – disse a vendedora – Não mostra a cara há quatro anos. Desde que se recolheu lá quando saiu do St. Mungus ele jamais deixou que alguém visse seu rosto. Nem mesmo Hagrid, que mora lá, conseguiu vê-lo de perto.

Hagrid, Draco imaginou, deve ser o caseiro, que ainda não conhecera.

- Ele está desfigurado – gaguejou o jovem que embalava suas compras.

- Se nunca o viu, como pode saber disso?

O garoto deu de ombros, como se fosse de conhecimento geral. Embora ninguém tivesse visto Potter depois de derrotar Voldemort.

- Não acho que a aparência seja importante – respondeu ele, tentando controlar-se, e detestando que as pessoas dessem tanta importância às aparências e esquecendo os motivos pelos quais Potter havia ficado desfigurado. Por todos e cada um deles. Draco sabia, por experiência própria, como isso era injusto e preconceituoso, embora por motivos opostos. Muitas pessoas recusavam sua amizade, acreditando que ele se imaginava melhor do que elas. Homens e mulheres quase se pisoteavam uns aos outros para aproximarem-se, todos tentando levá-lo para a cama, ou convidá-lo para um acontecimento social, onde pudessem exibi-lo como um troféu. Ninguém, nem mesmo o seu ex-noivo, conseguira ver além do rosto lindo que Merlin lhe dera. E, aparentemente, ninguém queria ver além das cicatrizes de Potter.

Tudo isso fazia Draco sentir um estranho impulso de defender um homem que nem conhecia. Era difícil manter o controle diante de tantos preconceitos.

- Coloque na conta dele, e mande entregar por volta das três - pediu, saindo depressa e sentindo que todos os olhares o acompanhavam.

Em vez de aparatar direto para casa, resolveu se acalmar, caminhando pela pitoresca cidadezinha. Mas as palavras daquelas pessoas ainda o atormentavam. Lembranças suas misturavam-se com um sentimento que começava a brotar dentro de si ao ouvir a maneira injusta com a qual se referiam o Potter.

Olhando em volta, viu as vitrines das pequenas lojas, os bancos de madeira espalhados por vários locais, turistas tanto bruxos quanto muggles, e moradores passeando e fazendo compras.

Ele respirou fundo, saboreando a brisa fria que vinha do mar. Como o sol estava alto ainda fazia calor, mas logo chegaria a estação dos furacões, com chuvas, umidade e frio intenso. Cruzando os braços para proteger-se, andou mais depressa para a pequena estrada que levava a mansão. Em poucos minutos entrava no calor acolhedor da casa.

Depois de preparar café, esfregou os braços gelados, e ouviu um ruído vindo de fora. Franzindo a testa, foi até a porta de trás e afastou as cortinas que cobriam a pequena janela. Todos os seus impulsos tornaram-se vivos e intensos, ao ver as costas nuas do homem que cortava lenha do modo muggle. Os músculos poderosos moviam-se numa dança da qual não conseguia afastar os olhos.

Potter.

Como era bonito, usando apenas jeans e botas! De onde estava, podia ver apenas o perfil do rosto, com certeza o lado sem cicatrizes, já que os traços eram aristocráticos e bem feitos. Os cabelos escuros flutuavam ao vento, cobrindo totalmente a nuca. Os braços eram fortes, musculosos, e ao erguer o machado para cortar mais uma tora, Draco pôde ver como eram poderosos, já que a madeira partiu-se em um golpe. Ele deu mais alguns golpes e depois parou apoiado no cabo do machado. Quando começou a falar, Draco percebeu que não estava sozinho e foi até a janela. Outro homem, mais velho e bem maior, quase um gigante, sentava-se num banco e brincava com um canivete. Era Rúbeos Hagrid, e aparentemente era mais do que um caseiro. Era amigo de Potter. Talvez seu único amigo. Hagrid conversava animadamente, o rosto moreno e quase todo tomado por uma espessa barba de fios emaranhados onde se destacavam os olhos com algumas rugas bem acentuadas. Ele vestia calças e camisa de tecido rústico acompanhados de um colete de pele de toupeira. Draco observava os dois homens, e como se Potter soubesse que estava ali, continuava de costas. Talvez ele soubesse.

Ainda assim, pôde ver cicatrizes longas e finas descendo pelas costelas, como se tivessem sido feitas por adagas afiadas. Ele podia não ter lançado nunca um sectusempra em alguém, mas sabia reconhecer as marcas que ela deixava. Devia ter sido muito doloroso, e mais uma vez, imaginou como teria sido o último confronto de Potter com Voldemort. De repente ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e riu. O som, carregado pelo vento chegou até Draco, que estremeceu, sentindo um estranho calor percorrê-lo. Pelo menos ele não tinha perdido a capacidade de desfrutar de pequenos prazeres, como conversar e rir com um amigo, pensou, desejando juntar-se a eles. Mas, se quisesse que o visse, já teria aparecido.

Ele disse algo que fez Hagrid corar. Logo se levantava, sorria para Potter e colocava mais toras aos pés dele. Potter continuou a trabalhar, cortando tora por tora, enquanto Hagrid empilhava os pedaços. Então, o caseiro parou, olhando diretamente para Draco.

Este sustentou o olhar.

Potter largou o machado e pegou o casaco com capuz.

Saindo para a varanda, Draco gritou:

- Desculpe-me. Não tive a intenção de me intrometer.

- Mas fez exatamente isso – disse Potter, vestindo o casaco de costas para ele.

- Desculpe-me. Vou para outro lugar.

Harry suspirou, desejando virar e fitá-lo nos olhos.

- Não quero que sinta que precisa afastar-se de onde estou.

- Mas é exatamente o que quer. Preferia que eu não estivesse aqui, não é mesmo? – Draco viu que os ombros de Potter enrijeciam. – o mínimo que podemos fazer é ser honestos um com o outro.

Harry apertou os lábios, suspirando mais uma vez.

- É verdade. Mas não posso garantir que não me importo de não ter mais a casa só para mim.

- Não precisa se esconder.

- Eu não me escondo. Escolhi este estilo de vida, senhor Malfoy, e nos últimos quatro anos aprendi que é a melhor maneira de viver.

- Quer dizer, a mais fácil.

- Nada é fácil para mim, senhor Malfoy.

- E quanto a sua filha? Ela espera encontrar o pai. Precisa de carinho e conforto. Perdeu a mãe.

O peito de Harry apertou-se ao pensar na tristeza de Alicia, e como gostaria de confortá-la.

- Foi por isso que o contratei senhor Malfoy.

- E não se importa com ela?

Como podia dizer a Draco que ao saber da existência da filha, poucas semanas atrás, sentira raiva da mãe de Alicia, por abandoná-lo, carregando no ventre o bebê que era deles, por não lhe dar uma chance de conhecer a criança, antes de lhe tirar tudo que tinha restado em sua vida. O amor que ele pensou sentir pela mulher desaparecera quando ela partira, abandonando-o quando ele mais precisava, condenando-o à prisão e ao isolamento. Como podia esquecer o passado?

- Eu me importo. Muito. Mas mal tive tempo de me acostumar com a idéia de que sou pai. – Harry começou a andar para a garagem.

- É bom se acostumar – disparou Draco, enquanto via o outro se afastar – Depois de amanhã ela estará aqui, querendo vê-lo, e como poderei explicar que o pai não quer encontrá-la?

- Diga a verdade – respondeu Harry, mas sem parar de andar. – Que o pai não quer ser mais uma fonte de pesadelos para ela.

A resposta deixou Draco sem ação, e antes que pudesse pensar no que dizer, Potter tinha desaparecido. Virando-se, ele fitou Hagrid.

- Acho que as coisas não correram muito bem, não é?

Hagrid observou-o atentamente, como se estivesse avaliando cada detalhe, e Draco não saberia dizer qual fora a impressão do homem maior, já que sua expressão continuava impenetrável.

- Não, senhor.

- Sou Draco Malfoy.

- O sr. Potter me disse.

- E o que mais ele falou ao meu respeito?

A expressão de Hagrid continuou impenetrável, e ele virou-se para arrumar as pilhas de madeira. Por certo precisariam delas para aquecer-se nas noites de tempestade, imaginou Draco, pensando em como a mansão de pedra devia ser fria no inverno.

- Todos na cidade têm uma imagem errada dele. Mas já deve saber disso, não é? – Draco admirava o fato de o caseiro respeitar o segredo de Potter, mesmo exposto à curiosidade de todos.

Hagrid arrumou mais uma pilha.

- Poderia ao menos me dizer como é a rotina dele? Assim poderei ficar fora do caminho.

Hagrid afastou o longo cabelo emaranhado que cobria parcialmente seu rosto, fitando-o por alguns instantes, antes de falar:

- Não.

- O quê? – Draco não podia acreditar no que ouvira.

- o Sr. Potter não segue rotinas, faz o que quer. Se encontrá-lo novamente vai ter que lidar com a situação.

- Obrigado pela ajuda. – Draco cruzou os braços, fitando-o diretamente. – Prefere vê-lo se escondendo, ou saindo da toca para conhecer a filha?

O meio gigante não respondeu, e ficou bem claro para o loiro o quanto era leal ao patrão. Mas quando ele segurou o machado, disposto a recomeçar o trabalho que Potter interrompera, Draco o impediu, segurando o braço que se erguia.

- Não vou sair daqui até ter certeza de que Alicia tem todo o cuidado e atenção que merece. Entendeu senhor Rúbeos Hagrid?

Os olhos do homem brilharam embora a expressão do rosto continuasse inalterada.

- Sim, senhor. E pode me chamar só de Hagrid ou de Rúbeos, senhor.

- Draco - corrigiu ele, virando-se para a casa e acrescentando: - Estou esperando que entreguem as compras. Assim, acho melhor recolocar aquela expressão séria no rosto. Afinal, é o que todos esperam, não é mesmo?

Hagrid olhou-o afastar-se, lutando para esconder um sorriso.

- Sim, senhor.

O doce aroma de algo assando espalhava-se pela casa, mesclando-se ao som de risadas. Aquilo atraiu Harry, embora descesse pela antiga escada de serviço, para não ser visto. Passagens escondidas atrás das paredes formavam um labirinto, através do qual podia mover-se sem ser visto, apesar de os corredores serem bem estreitos. Fazia muito tempo que não passava por ali, depois de tê-los descoberto. Não gostava da sensação de passar por eles, mas havia pessoas na casa, depois de anos em que ele e Hagrid haviam sido os únicos moradores. Mas agora _ele _estava ali, assando algo na cozinha. A vontade de vê-lo o atraía tanto quanto o aroma do que assava no forno. Mas, acima de tudo, era a risada límpida e espontânea que o atraíra. Podia distingui-la facilmente no meio das outras vozes. Havia algo em Draco Malfoy que lhe despertava sensações que julgara adormecidas. Ele o desafiava, provocava, mas Harry sabia que, se cedesse à tentação de ver o rosto dele, teria muito a perder. A filha precisava de Draco, uma vez que ele não podia ficar com ela.

Parando no fim do corredor escuro, afastou um pouco o painel disfarçado que cobria a parede. Ele estava tirando uma assadeira do forno e colocando biscoitos num prato. Era uma cena tão doméstica comum, que o pegou de surpresa. Havia três pessoas sentadas nos bancos altos. Draco ofereceu os biscoitos aos convidados. Convidados, ali, na casa dele. Pela primeira vez. Queria ficar zangado. Queria que fossem embora, pela simples razão de que não podia unir-se a eles. E ao vê-lo conversando, tão animado, seu isolamento parecia ainda mais difícil e amargo.

Mas ele era tão lindo, todos pareciam fascinados pelo que dizia. E então, quando Draco inclinou-se para colocar outra assadeira no forno, Harry percebeu que todos olhavam as formas do corpo bem-feito. Será que eles estavam ali movidos pela curiosidade em relação à sua casa, ou apenas por causa de Draco?

- É uma casa muito grande – disse o adolescente, que Harry reconheceu como o entregador que trazia as compras.

- Sim, é enorme – respondeu Draco, colocando colheradas de massa na fôrma.

- Apavorante – disse um dos homens, olhando ao redor.

- Adoro a casa – afirmou draco – É linda, charmosa. A arquitetura, as pedras, tudo lembra a história de muitas partes do mundo.

Era exatamente o que ele sentia quando admirava a mansão que estava em sua família a algumas gerações, pensou Harry, inclinando-se para ouvir melhor.

- Você já o viu?

- É claro.

- É muito horrível?

Harry esperou pela resposta, prendendo a respiração.

- Não tem nada de mais.

Nada de mentiras, nem de informações, e ele imaginou por que Draco estaria agindo assim.

- Então por que se esconde?

- Ele é um homem reservado, e talvez por não ter sido bem recebido quando regressou... – Draco parou de arrumar os biscoitos e virou-se, fitando-os por cima dos ombros. Harry percebeu a determinação na voz dele. – E se alguém ousar fazer qualquer comentário na frente da filha dele, terei que mostrar como a minha família é habilidosa em azarações. E também em algumas boas maldições.

Harry disfarço uma risada, e quando olhou novamente, os convidados riam, sem jeito, não muito certos se o loiro falava a sério ou não. Logo se despediam, agradecendo pelo café.

Draco acompanhou-os, fechando a porta assim que saíram. Voltando para o balcão, pegou a fôrma que acabara de encher e colocou-a no forno, no lugar da que já estava pronta. Não conhecia nenhuma criança que não gostasse de biscoitos de chocolate, e esperava que Alicia não fosse uma exceção. Queria que a menina se sentisse bem-vinda naquela casa escura e silenciosa.

De repente, percebeu que não estava sozinha e ergueu o olhar. Então viu, uma sombra escura entre a parede do canto e aporta entreaberta da despensa. Uma sombra grande, larga, da qual só podia ver o jeans surrado que cobria as pernas fortes. Como chegara até ali sem que o visse?

- Gostaria de pensar que a receita de biscoitos da minha avó o atraiu até aqui, mas não tenho ilusões.

- Lindo _e _esperto.

Draco enrijeceu de imediato. Será que todos tinham que falar de sua beleza, nos primeiros dez minutos de conversa?

- Quer um biscoito?

- Não, obrigado.

- Não diga que é uma dessas pessoas que não gostam de biscoitos de chocolate...

- Não.

- Já sei. Não quer vir até a luz para pegá-lo, não é?

Harry não respondeu.

- O que mais nega a si mesmo, ao escolher viver no escuro? – ao falar, Draco atirou um biscoito na direção de Harry.

A mão surgiu na luz, apanhando o biscoito no ar, e ela pôde ver o anel de sinete faiscar.

- E o que vai negar a Alicia?

- Pesadelos, senhor Malfoy.

- Pode me chamar de Draco. E acho que está enganando a si mesmo.

- Não sabe nada a meu respeito, _belo _– zombou Harry.

Ele largou a espátula sobre o balcão, num gesto brusco.

- tem razão, não sei. Assim como não sabe nada a meu respeito... _fera. _– virando-se para o fogão, tirou a assadeira com os biscoitos prontos, colocando outra no lugar. Fechando os olhos, tentou, em vão, afastar as lembranças dolorosas. Belo... Rei da Beleza, Sorriso Mais Belo dos EUA. De que lhe adiantara isso, se não tinha sequer conseguido manter o noivo, pensou, cerrando os punhos.

Harry endireitou-se, imaginando por que estaria tão perturbado.

- Draco...

O nome foi pronunciado num tom rouco, sensual, oferecendo uma simpatia que ele não desejava. Os homens, as pessoas no geral, notavam-lhe primeiro o rosto. Era natural. E Harry era um homem. O que mais poderia esperar?

- Desculpe-me – disse Draco – Fui muito cruel.

Harry já ouvira coisas piores.

- Deixei você furioso. Diga por que.

- Não é nada. – Draco continuava arrumando os biscoitos, embalando-os em sacos plásticos.

- Mentiroso.

- Vamos começar de novo? – perguntou baixinho. Abriu a geladeira e pegou um pedaço de carne e alguns legumes, que colocou sobre o balcão. Depois de temperar a carne Draco rapidamente providenciou alguns legumes como acompanhamento tentando ignorar a presença máscula. Mas era impossível. O calor que emanava dele era tão forte, que parecia estar perto de uma fogueira.

- Está me observando.

- Como sabe?

- Posso sentir.

Será que sabia que ele também podia senti-la?

- E o que sente?

Draco parou. As palavras. Murmuradas num tom suave, convidavam à intimidade, trazendo um desejo inesperado. O coração de Draco disparou.

- É como uma invasão. – ele arrumou os legumes numa travessa, cobrindo-os com água. – E não gosto disso – completou, colocando-os na geladeira.

- É um homem muito lindo, Draco. Que pessoa não o olharia? Você sabe disso.

- Sim, sei como as pessoas valorizam a aparência – murmurou, desligando o forno.

- Eu também – declarou Harry, num tom amargo.

- Então temos algo em comum. – Draco tirou a última assadeira do forno, colocando-a sobre o fogão, antes de virar-se.

Ele tinha desaparecido. Como se um vento frio o atingisse, soube que o outro não estava mais ali.

- Também não gosto disso, sr. Potter – gritou, para a casa vazia.

Não houve resposta, e nem ele esperava isso.

Harry desceu pela escada de serviço trazendo os pratos do jantar. Depois de colocá-los na lavadora, pegou um biscoito na assadeira sobre o fogão. Mastigando, atravessou a sala de jantar e chegou à biblioteca, estranhando o ar frio que penetrava na casa. Ao entrar na sala de estar, parou de repente. Cada fibra do corpo dele reagiu ao vê-lo. Draco estava na varanda, atrás da sala, e as portas francesas estavam completamente abertas. As mãos de Draco estavam apoiadas na grade, e o roupão leve, verde-claro, flutuava ao sabor da brisa da noite sem lua. À frente dele, o mar batia no cais, iluminado apenas pelas luzes suaves que cercavam a casa.

Harry poderia jurar que estava vendo um anjo. O vento erguia os cabelos loiros platinados, que chegavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros do outro, fazendo-os flutuar.

- Não é fantástico? – Draco perguntou.

Harry enrijeceu, sentindo-se encurralado na própria casa.

- Não é? – insistiu, virando-se levemente na direção de Harry.

Este sabia que Draco não podia vê-lo claramente, com as luzes atrás dele.

- Gosta deste tempo?

Draco voltou a olhar o mar. Ao longe se viam relâmpagos.

- É meu favorito. Tempestades, trovões, chuva...

Harry percebeu que o loiro lhe dera as costas de propósito, dando-lhe a chance de se aproximar. O gesto o comoveu, mas ao mesmo tempo deixou-o inquieto. Será que ele viraria de repente e começaria a gritar? Ainda assim, reconheceu que não podia resistir ao desejo de se aproximar mais um pouco. Saindo para a varanda, encostou-se nas cortinas que voavam pelas portas abertas e que podiam lhe dar alguma proteção.

- Obrigado pelo jantar.

Draco deixara a bandeja do lado de fora da porta do quarto dele, numa mesinha que levitara até lá encima.

- Por nada. Não precisa comer lá encima, sozinho, sr. Potter.

- O que pretende? Que jantemos como duas pessoas civilizadas?

- Por que não?

- Acho que já sabe a resposta.

- E o que devo dizer a Alicia? Sinto muito por ter perdido sua mãe, e olhe, na verdade não tem um pai. Apenas um benfeitor.

- Diga a ela o que achar melhor.

- Sei que se importa Sr. Potter. Vi o quarto dela.

-Só porque não quero vê-la, não significa que não quero que fique confortável aqui. Não percebe? Ela é uma criança. Um simples olhar para o que sobrou do meu rosto, e terá pesadelos por uma semana. – Harry sacudiu a cabeça. – Acho que devo poupar a nós dois dessa situação.

Draco chegou mais perto, e viu que ele cruzava os braços à frente do peito, numa atitude defensiva. O gesto era claro. Não podia alcançá-lo. Não agora.

- Acha mesmo que uma criança vai se satisfazer com isso?

- Terá que ser assim.

- Mas sou um estranho.

- Eu também.

Draco suspirou frustrado, cerrando os punhos.

- É um homem muito difícil.

Houve um instante de silêncio, antes de Harry responder:

- Só quero protegê-la.

- Impedi-la de conhecê-lo não é proteção.

- Por acaso é uma autoridade em crianças? – A voz do moreno revelava descrença.

- Tenho alguma experiência.

- É mesmo?

Pouco importava o tom crítico na voz dele, pensou Draco.

- Não gosta que outras pessoas vejam o que lhe aconteceu, e então se esconde. Só vê aquilo que quer. Não tive filhos, mas gostaria de ter. Fui professor na Embaixada Americana de Magia por um tempo, e cursei psicologia infantil numa universidade muggle. Alem disso tenho dois irmãos menores. Não acha suficiente?

Com raiva, Draco afastou-se da grade e já ia entrar, quando Harry segurou-o pelo braço. Os dois foram envolvidos pelas dobras das cortinas que flutuavam ao vento e escondiam o rosto de Harry como se este houvesse feito um feitiço nelas para que o encobrissem.

- Sim. É suficiente.

Draco mal conseguiu respirar, e seu coração batia acelerado. Harry era um homem grande, forte, e os dedos circundavam-lhe o braço, impedindo-o de mover-se. Estava consciente da proximidade do moreno, do perfume masculino, do corpo que quase tocava o seu, fazendo-o estremecer.

Harry era misterioso, intenso.

O que atraia o loiro não era a solidão do outro, nem a amargura. Era o homem que sofrera muito, passara por tantas coisas em nome do bem estar geral sem receber nada em troca, mas sobrevivera. Que não deixara se aproximar. Draco viu a sombra da cabeça dele aproximar-se e soube que Harry desejava beijá-lo. E quase desejou que ele o fizesse.

- Você tem o perfume de... liberdade – sussurrou Harry, cada célula do corpo gritando que ele era um homem que estava diante um outro homem lindo e solteiro.

Mesmo sabendo que devia fazer anos que ele não estava com ninguém, que devia afastar-se depressa, Draco foi incapaz de resistir ao desejo de tocar o outro. Erguendo a mão, colocou-a no peito forte.

A respiração de Harry ficou ofegante, e num gesto brusco afastou-se, subitamente consciente do que acontecia.

- Não quero sua piedade, e isto é errado.

Ele afastou-se e Draco perdeu o equilíbrio, enquanto Harry entrava depressa, desaparecendo na casa, de volta à sua caverna escura.

Queria dizer-lhe que a última coisa que sentira em seus braços era piedade. Mas Harry já se fora.

**N/A: **Olá pessoal!

Eu sei, demorei um bom tempo sem postar, mas lembram que disse que isso podia acontecer? Pois é, aconteceu. Este período é bastante atribulado para mim e acabei tendo que sacrificar algumas coisas e minhas fics foram as escolhidas. Mas tudo bem, aqui está o novo capítulo desta fic que eu estou amando escrever. Aliás, quem não amaria um Draco lindo, fofo e que sabe cozinhar? Eu simplesmente amei escrever esta parte. Mas vamos aos agradecimentos: à **Marjarie, **não posso dizer que compartilho do mesmo mal que você, mas agora que estou enveredando por um caminho mais dramático nas minhas fics passei a gostar mais; **Srta.Kinomoto**** e****Brwendally Malfoy**, que bom que está gostando. Bjs.; a **Grazi Potter GMM** que bom que gostou, Grazi. E é verdade não tenho beta ainda. E claro que podemos conversar sobre isso. Está bem? Bjs e abraços pra ti também e continue acompanhando a fic; a **Ana Paula-Mitos, **confesso que também estava cansada de só ver drabbles e ficlets de HP. Adoro ler uma história que tenha conteúdo e enredo e para isso acho que ela deva ter no mínimo uns sete capítulos. E só pra você ficar feliz, O Belo e a Fera têm uns doze capítulos fora o epílogo. Beijos e continue lendo a fic; a **St. Luana, **fico feliz pro você ler e gostar das minhas fics. Quanto as cicatrizes de Harry, talvez Draco e você fiquem surpresos. E sobre Draco rechaçá-lo eu duvido muito viu. Afinal ele não seria Draco-fofíssimo-e-lindo-Malfoy se o fizesse. E quanto ao final, surprise...; e a **KaksChan, **vc não sabe como fiquei feliz de ler o quanto você gosta das minhas fics! Isso é realmente muito gratificante e me estimula a escrever mais e melhor a cada dia. Obrigada pelo carinho e muitos beijos.

Bom gente, é isso. Até a próxima atualização que vou fazer um esforço para ser mais rápida. Um milhão de beijos e até lá!

BM.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Ele era um tolo.

O abandono de Cho não lhe ensinara nada, ou ele não teria tocado Draco. Sentado na escrivaninha, o sol nascendo atrás dele, Harry bateu nas teclas, fazendo uma porção de erros, até desistir, empurrando o teclado do seu computador. Recostando-se na cadeira de couro, fechou os olhos, e quase pôde sentir a maciez daquele corpo que tanto desejava tocar.

Depois de ter se retirado da roda-viva do mundo mágico Harry pensou muito sobre o que fazer agora do seu tempo e o que era mais importante: o quê fazer sem correr o risco de que os outros vissem seu rosto. Ele repassou toda a sua vida a procura de algo que ele tenha realmente gostado de fazer sem ser obrigado. E foi assim que ele lembrou-se que seu antigo hobby era escrever.

O que antes era uma fuga da solidão que o esmagava agora se tornaria uma razão para viver. E ele resolveu então se tornar um escritor. Hoje ele fazia tanto sucesso como escritor no mundo muggle quanto como _O Menino que Sobreviveu _no mundo mágico. Seus livros eram lidos no mundo todo e ele vivia nas listas de mais lidos de vários países.

O tempo passava e Harry não havia se dado conta de que passara a noite toda perdido em pensamentos. Principalmente pensamentos sobre aquele homem que entrara tão de repente em sua vida. Seria mais difícil ficar longe do loiro do que imaginava, e Harry sabia que a lembrança de tocá-lo seria tão torturante quanto à própria ação.

Ele era a babá, Harry lembrou a si mesmo. Fora contratado para ajudar a sua filha.

Levantando-se, foi até a janela. _Que Merlin me ajude, _pensou olhando pela janela e vendo pegadas úmidas na faixa de areia lá embaixo, e imediatamente soube que eram de Draco.

Será que levaria Alicia para longos passeios á que levaria Alicia para longos passeios, à procura de conchas? Ou ficaria assustada, com medo? As perguntas surgiam-lhe na mente, e teve que admitir que não sabia nada sobre a filha de quatro anos. Mas Alicia era tudo que tinha no mundo, e faria o possível para que nada lhe faltasse.

Exceto você mesmo, disse uma voz interior, e a culpa o dominou.

E se nada daquilo fosse suficiente, e traumatizasse a menina? Era tão pequena, inocente. No momento, não tinha dúvidas de que Draco cuidaria de tudo. Era encantador, mesmo com aquela língua afiada, e suspeitava que Alicia acabaria se divertindo, depois de ter passado de um amigo para outro, após o acidente.

Soubera da morte de Cho por um auror, e cinco dias depois um funcionário do Ministério, responsável pela execução do testamento da sua ex-esposa, o informara da existência da filha. Com a permissão dele, Minerva McGonagall, atual diretora de Hogwarts, tirara Alicia do abrigo do Serviço Social do Ministério da Magia, e tomara providências para arranjar uma babá, e trazer a menina para Godric´s Hollow.

Era tudo tão frio, formal. Cho escondera a criança até a tragédia acontecer. Mas ele tivera tempo suficiente para pensar na mulher que havia conhecido enquanto estudavam em Hogwarts, e com quem se casa para fugir da solidão.

Cho tinha sido linda, como uma boneca de porcelana, embora durante o casamento tivesse ficado cada vez mais egoísta e exigente, gostando mais do _status _que ser a mulher do _Escolhido _lhe dava do que dele.

Depois da infância miserável que tivera tudo o que ele queria era uma família, deixar de caçar e de ser caçado pelo psicopata do Voldemort. Ela havia discutido e reclamado da chatice da rotina deles até que Harry cedeu. Ela devia ter engravidado naquela noite selvagem, na praia na véspera do seu último confronto com voldemort. E foi quando ele foi privado da beleza que a traíra até ele, que Cho o abandonara. Não a culpava por tê-lo feito. Era frágil, imatura, e ele por certo não fora mais o mesmo. Nem por fora nem por dentro. Ninguém continuaria a ser a mesma pessoa depois de tirar a vida de alguém.

Tentava imaginar o que Cho dissera a Alicia sobre ele, mas logo desistiu. Não fazia diferença. Suspirando voltou a trabalhar até que uma voz suave soou no interfone:

- Muito trabalho sem comer deixa o Sr. Potter de mau humor.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, com um meio sorriso. Apertando o botão do interfone, perguntou:

- Preparou alguma coisa? – o estômago de Harry roncou, diante da perspectiva de uma refeição.

- Sim. E Hagrid não vai conseguir comer tudo. – houve uma pausa, mas logo Draco continuou: - Nunca fui capaz de cozinhar para menos de seis pessoas. Ainda bem que gosto de sobras, não é?

Harry imaginou se alguma vez o loiro ficaria de mau humor, e sentiu-se grato por não mencionar a noite anterior. Não queria a piedade do outro. Já aprendera o suficiente a esse respeito com a ex-mulher. Não podia esquecer o modo como Cho se encolhia, cada vez que tentava tocá-la. Sacudindo a cabeça, pensou em como fora tolo na noite anterior. Mas parte dele queria saber se Draco sentira o mesmo calor que o invadira. Nem Cho conseguira provocar uma reação como aquela, e Harry chegou a acreditar que a amara.

- Estou com fome.

- Vou levar aí encima. – Draco disse.

Harry detestava ter que estar isolado ali encima, mas não tinha outro jeito.

- Obrigada – Harry agradeceu.

Um momento de silêncio, e então Draco disse:

- Recebi sua coruja com _as regras. _

- E estou certo de que quer fazer algum comentário – retrucou Harry, e quase podia ver como o loiro cerrava os lábios, furioso.

- Alguma delas é negociável?

- Por exemplo?

- Esta sobre não ir até o terceiro andar. Como a empregada vai fazer a limpeza?

- Ela conhece as regras. Avisa antes de subir, e eu simplesmente aparato para outra parte da casa.

- Entendo – Harry ouviu-o suspirar – Essa comunicação pelo interfone é tão impessoal.

- É assim que tem que ser, Draco.

Lá embaixo, na cozinha, Draco encostou a testa na parede. _Cabeça dura. _

- Nada é imutável, sabia?

- Não. – ele parou por alguns instantes. – O que você quer Draco?

A irritação de Harry atingiu-o, provocando uma reação imediata. O que queria? Apenas uma vida normal. Antes que Alicia chegasse. Mas sabia que Harry continuaria resistindo.

- Nada. – o loiro respondeu suavemente. – Acabarei dando um jeito de contornar as regras. Especialmente esta, de não andar pela casa à noite. Gosto de tomar chocolate quente, olhando as estrelas.

- Então deve estar se sentindo em casa aqui.

- É verdade.

Harry queria que o outro se sentisse à vontade, especialmente com Alicia chegando na manhã seguinte. Estava desesperado para que ficasse, especialmente depois que Minerva McGonagall o contatar através da lareira naquela manhã, dizendo que não encontrara nenhum substituto qualificado. Harry achou que estava zangada com ele, e não estava fazendo muito esforço.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, ouviu uma batida na porta. Harry aproximou-se, espiando por um visor daqueles que os muggles colocavam em suas portas. Pelo visto o loiro era mesmo persistente.

- Deixe aí mesmo.

Draco mostrou a língua para a porta.

- Encantador, Sr. Malfoy. – disse secamente.

Draco sorriu, sem jeito, e colocou a bandeja de lado.

- Sobre a noite passada...

Harry gemeu, baixinho, e apertou o botão do interfone, junto à porta.

- Foi errado tocá-lo.

- Por quê?

Harry piscou surpreso.

- É o babá da minha filha.

- Muito conveniente, não é?

- O _quê? _

O loiro recuou um passo, diante do tom da voz do outro.

- Bem, estou aqui, sou um homem solteiro e...

- E lindo demais.

Os lábios de Draco apertaram-se, revelando toda a amargura que sentia. Quase desejou ter cicatrizes, como Potter. Pelo menos saberia que as pessoas não o desejavam só pela beleza.

- Não é o que quis dizer.

- Está imaginando há quanto tempo não tenho ninguém?

A voz rouca fez os joelhos de Draco fraquejarem.

- É claro que não!

- Mentiroso.

Malfoy cruzou os braços, olhando para a porta.

- Ofender o outro é uma atitude infantil.

- Desculpe-me.

- Esqueça.

- Está bem.

Mas Draco duvidava. Especialmente depois que Potter o evitara cuidadosamente, e depois o agarrara como se fosse à tábua de salvação de um náufrago. Ainda assim, não podia ignorar a eletricidade que os envolvera, o calor que percorrera seu corpo. E a vontade que sentira de tocá-lo, de provar a força daquele corpo alto e rijo. Harry o fizera sentir-se pequeno, indefeso, e naqueles poucos segundos, protegido. Não era algo que pudesse esquecer facilmente.

* * *

Draco viu a balsa chegar e a grade de segurança ser levantada. As pessoas, bruxas e muggles, começaram a sair do barco, e ele procurava a garotinha na multidão, com a acompanhante que a traria até ali.

O que viu foi a criança mais linda que já vira, de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, rosto angelical, agarrada à mão de Minerva McGonagall. Olhando para a ex-professora de seu pai e grande amiga da família, Draco sorriu.

- Fico feliz que você a tenha trazido.

Minerva olhou para a garotinha e sorriu.

- Achei que alguém familiar seria melhor do que um estranho.

Draco podia ver as perguntas nos olhos de Minerva, desejando saber como ima as coisas com Harry Potter.

Sabendo que a velha professora era uma excelente legilimente, Draco tratou de erguer suas barreiras mentais e esconder seus sentimentos por trás de um sorriso que claramente dizia: "_Não pergunte. Depois falaremos." _

Draco ajoelhou-se e sorriu para Alicia. A garotinha enterrou o rosto nas veste da bruxa mais velha.

- Olá, sou Draco.

- Olá – respondeu a garota, sem mostrar o rosto.

Minerva afastou-se um pouco, forçando Alicia a fitá-lo. Draco sentou-se no chão, com as pernas dobradas sob o corpo, sem se importar em sujar suas vestes, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

- Foi uma semana bem difícil, não é?

- Sim.

- Bem, agora vou cuidar muito bem de você, Alicia. – a menina ainda parecia pouco a vontade – Eu prometo. Sei fazer uma porção de coisas. Podemos brincar na praia, e talvez andar a cavalo.

A idéia pareceu agradar, e Draco rezou, baixinho, para que ainda se lembrasse de como cavalgar.

- Seu pai tem uns cavalos, e não acho que façam muito exercício. Teremos que cuidar deles.

- Viu meu pai?

A esperança na voz da menina fez o coração de Draco se apertar.

- Sim. Ele é muito simpático.

- Mamãe disse que ele foi ferido.

- Sua mãe tinha razão. Foi sim. Mas agora está bem. – não pretendia assustar a menina com detalhes assustadores. – Só não gosta que fiquem olhando para ele.

O olhar da garotinha espelhava a confusão pelas atitudes do pai.

- Então, está pronta para ver sua nova casa?

Alicia assentiu, mastigando a ponta do suéter muggle que vestia. Draco estendeu a mão, tirando-o delicadamente da boca da menina.

- Fale. Confesso não ser um bom legilimente. Não consigo ouvir o que está dentro da sua cabeça.

A garotinha quase sorriu.

- Sim, senhor.

- Vai adorar, Alicia. A casa é tão grande que parece o castelo da Cinderela.

- Verdade?

- Sim. – Draco levantou-se e estendeu a mão. Alicia olhou para Minerva

Draco levantou-se e estendeu a mão. Alicia olhou para Minerva, suspirou, e então segurou a mão de Draco, que mal pôde esconder a alegria.

- Não gostaria de vir até a casa? – convidou o loiro – Tomar um chá, antes de pegar a outra balsa? – Algumas pessoas já passavam por eles, a caminho do barco.

Minerva sacudiu a cabeça.

- Acho melhor deixar que se conheçam melhor. Te contacto pela lareira mais tarde.

- Gostaria que fizesse isso – e, baixando a voz, completou: - Já que não há nada de temporário neste trabalho, e sabe bem disso.

- Ele precisa dela, Draco.

- Eu sei, mas... – olhando para baixo, Draco viu que a garotinha os observava, curiosa. Ele trocou um olhar com Minerva indicando que poderiam conversar melhor pela lareira. Minerva sorriu, e inclinou-se para beijar Alicia.

Com um sorriso, Draco levou a criança até a carruagem em que veio até o cais, colocando-a sentada no banco. Depois de acomodar-se lançou um olhar de esguelha para a menina que a fitava.

- Pronta?

Alicia assentiu ainda o fitando e mordiscando a ponta do suéter. Draco percebeu o brilho das lágrimas e inclinou-se, abraçando-a e sussurrando:

- Tudo vai dar certo, querida. Sei que está com medo.

Os dedinhos delicados apertaram-no com força.

- Quero ir para casa.

Os olhos de Draco encheram-se de lágrimas. A menina parecia tão triste e perdida.

- Vou levá-la para casa, e será uma grande aventura descobri-la aos poucos. Não acha que vai ser divertido?

Alicia deu de ombros, e Draco acariciou os cabelos brilhantes. Tinham um longo caminho a percorrer juntos, e imaginou quanto tempo ficaria ali.Ou se algum dia desejaria partir. Depois percebeu que estava começando a amar aquela garotinha perdida.

No instante em que a casa apareceu na frente delas, draco percebeu que Alicia prendia a respiração, maravilhada, esticando o pescoço para ver melhor. Draco conduziu a carruagem pela estrada de terra, até chegar a uma espécie de garagem, esperando que a vista da praia, do estábulo enorme e do grande jardim atraíssem Alicia. E aconteceu, especialmente por causa do escorregador e do balanço muggle, que não se encontravam ali no dia anterior.

- Vá, experimente – encorajou ele, e Alicia abriu a porta.

Draco apressou-se a ajudá-la a descer, e logo Alicia corria para os brinquedos. Estes eram grandes e sólidos, e Draco sorriu, ao ver Alicia escorregar uma, duas, três vezes, sem cansar da brincadeira. A menina correu para o balanço, experimentando-o, até ver a caixa de areia, cheia de brinquedos.

O loiro sentiu a presença de alguém, e viu Hagrid se aproximar.

- Vou levar as malas para cima – disse, estendendo a mão para pegar as rédeas dos cavalos que Draco ainda segurava. Ele entregou, mas não se mexeu.

- Ela parece com ele – disse suavemente. E Draco observou Alicia, imaginando o quanto seria parecida com o pai.

De repente, Alicia saiu correndo para eles e parou em frente de Hagrid, observando-o atentamente. Draco percebeu que ela imaginava que Hagrid fosse o pai. Ele apresentou-os, e viu o sorriso da criança desaparecer.

- Como vai, senhorita? – Hagrid agachou-se na frente da menina, e os velhos joelhos estalaram.

Alicia olhou com surpresa as calças reforçadas nos joelhos.

- Dói?

- Não. Só faz barulho.

- Meu pai foi ferido. Muito ferido.

- Sim, meu bem.

- Conhece meu pai?

- Claro que sim.

- Acha que ele vai gostar de mim? – a voz dela tremia, e Hagrid trocou um olhar com Draco.

- Sim, princesa. Ele vai gostar muito.

- Mas onde ele está?

Hagrid endireitou-se e olhou para as janelas, mo alto da mansão.

- Lá em cima.

Alicia ficou ao lado dele, olhando para o alto.

Harry olhou para a filha, e amou-a de imediato. Ele a vira brincando, os cabelos tão escuros quanto os dele, os olhos da mesma cor. Ela também tinha o mesmo sorriso. Como devia ter sido difícil para Cho, olhá-la todos os dias, e vê-lo a sua frente, pensou, aproximando-se mais da janela.

Alicia ergueu o bracinho e acenou, e Harry desejou descer correndo para apertá-la nos braços, dizer o quanto a amava, como iria protegê-la e como estava feliz em tê-la ali. Mas não podia

Mantendo-se um pouco afastado, acenou, o olhar desviando-se para Draco. Ele também olhou, apoiando-se na carruagem, de braços cruzados. O olhar dele dizia tudo, que deveria vir e brincar com a filha, e acima de tudo, indagava como podia resistir à criança?

Será que ele não entendia como gostaria de descer? Como gostaria de estar ali, abraçando-a e fazendo com que esquecesse toda dor? E que ficar longe dela o feria mais do que à própria filha?

Hagrid já estava entrando com as malas, e Draco dizia algo para a amenina. E quando Alicia segurou a mão de Draco, quase esmurrou a janela. _Devia ser eu. _Alicia era filha dele.

* * *

Draco preparou o almoço para Alicia antes de subirem para o quarto, imaginando que depois de ver as coisas maravilhosas que o pai preparara perderia a fome. Depois, disse à menina que o quarto dele era em frente ao seu, do outro lado do corredor, e que poderia ir até lá quando quisesse, de dia ou à noite.

O loiro seguiu falando amenidades para amenina no intuito de entretê-la enquanto arrumava as coisas da garotinha nos seus devidos lugares. Contou-lhe que morava nos EUA a muito tempo, que seus pais ainda viviam lá e que tinha dois irmãos mais novos que já tinham se casado. Omitira, é claro, a parte onde ele havia sido enganado pelo ex-noivo.

Um homem que o desejara apenas pelo seu rosto bonito. Pelos títulos de beleza, como o ouvira dizer ao padrinho. Queria mostrá-lo como um troféu, e continuar com os amantes. Draco fechou os olhos forçando-se a esquecer estes momentos de tristeza de sua vida e logo voltou a falar com a garotinha sobre sua família.

- Minha irmã, Vanessa, tem uma filha pouco mais velha que você. – quando não teve resposta, Draco virou-se e viu Alicia adormecida, agarrada a um enorme urso de pelúcia. Sorrindo, ajeitou um travesseiro embaixo da cabeça da garotinha, tirou-lhe os sapatos, e cobriu-a com um acolchoado. Alicia suspirou, mostrando que o dia fora longo demais para uma menina tão pequena.

Beijando-a na testa, desligou as luzes e depois de executar um feitiço de proteção para que a menina não caísse da cama e outro para avisá-lo quando ela acordasse Draco saiu do quarto.

Imediatamente sentiu a presença dele e virou-se para a escadaria, no fundo do corredor. Na semi-escuridão podia ver-lhe as pernas, dos joelhos para baixo, e a mão, apoiada no corrimão.

- Ela está bem?

- Sim, mas está exausta, e adormeceu.

- Obrigado, Draco.

- Por nada. Ela quer vê-lo.

- Sabe que não posso fazer isso.

- Ela precisa do pai.

- Draco... por favor.

A dor, por negar a si mesmo o contato com a filha, expressava-se na voz dele. Naquele instante, Draco percebeu o quanto aquele homem era solitário, e como devia ser difícil ter duas pessoas naquela casa, depois de ter andado por ali, quando e como desejasse, por quatro anos.

- Ela esta se sentindo sozinha e com medo. Tudo é novo para ela, e embora esteja adorando as novidades, ainda quer vê-lo.

- Mas não pode. Não quero amedrontá-la, ainda mais. E não sei nada sobre crianças, ou como cuidar delas. Mas você sabe.

Draco não queria discutir, não com Alicia tão perto.

- Não vou ficar aqui para sempre – retrucou, entrando no próprio quarto e fechando a porta.

Harry suspirou. O loiro continuaria ali por quanto tempo ele desejasse, e só de pensar que poderia partir, ficava nervoso. Ele observou as pequenas luzes junto ao chão, que iluminavam o corredor, e aporta do quarto da filha. Não queria que nenhum dos dois o visse, mas a vontade de ver a filha foi mais forte. Descendo os últimos degraus, atravessou o corredor e abriu a porta do quarto de Alicia, entrando silenciosamente. Bem devagar, aproximou-se da cama, olhando a criança adormecida. Parecia tão inocente, tão indefesa. E era tão pequena.

Estendendo a mão, tocou uma mecha de cabelos, e então, incapaz de resistir, acariciou o rosto macio com as costas da mão. A pele era macia, fresca. Ela era linda, e o coração de Harry apertou-se. Queria tomá-la nos braços, beijá-la.

- Papai?

A palavra quase o fez chorar.

- Sim, princesa, estou aqui. Volte a dormir.

Alicia mexeu-se na cama e Harry cobriu os ombros delicados, carinhosamente.

- Papai ama você – sussurrou.

Meio adormecida, Alicia segurou a mão dele. Por um instante, Harry ficou imóvel, temendo que ela percebesse as fundas cicatrizes no pulso, mas já voltara a dormir.

Não querendo arriscar-se a encontrar Draco, pensou em usar a passagem secreta, mas a raiva foi mais forte. Afinal, aquela era a casa dele. Saindo do quarto, subiu a escada, e já estava quase chegando em cima, quando Draco abriu a porta e saiu depressa. Apressando o passo, ele penetrou na escuridão, sabendo que os olhos dela levariam alguns segundos para justar-se à falta de luz.

- Sr. Potter – chamou, suavemente.

Imediatamente sentiu-lhe o perfume e estremeceu.

- Sr. Potter.

Harry parou.

- Estou ignorando você. Indo embora. Será que não entendeu?

- Psiu. – Draco aproximou-se. – É claro que percebi.

- Não dê nem mais um passo.

- O que vai fazer? Me despedir? – perguntou, sabendo que ele não poderia fazê-lo.

- Há outros modos de fazê-lo ficar longe – disse, ao vê-lo desobedecer, aproximando-se ainda mais.

- Por exemplo?

- Deixá-lo ver meu rosto.

- Não tem uma boa impressão a meu respeito, não é? – sussurrou o loiro, olhando fixamente para a sombra, onde Harry se escondia.

Havia compaixão na voz dele, talvez piedade.

- Pelo contrário. Tenho uma impressão boa demais.

Harry deu um único passo, aproximando-se perigosamente, e o calor do corpo alto penetrou instantaneamente as roupas de Draco. O desejo de apoiar-se no outro era muito forte, e o modo como seu corpo respondia ao dele fazia imaginar que já o conhecera em outra vida, outros tempos, como alguns muggles acreditavam que existia reencarnação.

Era como uma fome, um desejo incontrolável. Mas não podia. Já fora usado antes por sua beleza, e ali estava um homem que desejava usá-lo novamente, só que desta vez como uma barreira entre ele e a filha.

- E tem raiva por precisar de mim. Desejaria que fosse outra pessoa, não é?

- Sim – sibilou o moreno, como uma serpente pronta para o ataque. Por um momento Draco pensou que ele estaria falando parsel, mas logo viu que ele não faria isso com a filha tão perto e podendo acordar a qualquer momento. - Vejo seu rosto, perfeito, e sinto cada cicatriz, como se tivesse acontecido ontem. – A voz dele tornou-se ainda mais baixa. – E então sinto como sua respiração acelera quando me aproximo, sinto seu corpo pulsar, como agora e...

As palavras saíram antes que pudesse controlá-las.

- Faz você sentir-se como um verdadeiro homem, não um eremita. – Draco completou.

Harry gelou, como se cada músculo do corpo estivesse paralisado por um _petrificus. _

O desejo de tocá-lo era tão forte, que Draco mal podia resistir.

- Harry...

A palavra pareceu despertá-lo. Virando-se depressa, subiu as escada, de volta ao santuário.

A porta batendo foi como um tiro no escuro, fazendo com que Draco recuasse contra a parede, cobrindo o rosto.

Agora Harry não viria mais para a luz. Estragara tudo.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi pessoal!

Eu sei que a demora foi mais do que vocês esperavam, mas acho desta vez valeu a pena. O capítulo é enorme! E lembram que eu disse que a fic estava toda pronta? Pois é ela está, só que em manuscrito. Eu estava sem pc por um tempo não queria ficar presa a ele por isso fui escrevendo a mão mesmo. Por isso eu disse que a atualização poderia demorar um pouco. Eu preciso ir digitando os capítulos e com tudo o que estou fazendo no memento me sobra pouco tempo para isso.

Mas enfim, aqui está. Gostaria de agradecer ao carinho das pessoas que estão lendo as minhas histórias, isso é muito gratificante para mim.

Meus agradecimentos especiais para **May Malfoy Snape**: você acertou, as cicatrizes do Harry não estão por todo seu rosto. Na verdade a maioria delas está na alma. E o Draco de babá foge a todos os perfis que já traçaram para ele, né? Está lindo! E por favor não morra, preciso que você continue a ler a fic! hahahahaha. Obrigada pelo carinho e pelo toque. Espero que este capítulo esteja melhor. Bjs. ; a** Marjarie**: concordo com você, este pessoal é muito ingrato. Mas quem sabe o Draquito consiga mudar até isso, né? As mudanças realmente começaram a aparecer, mas espere muito mais que isso. Mesmo o Harry sendo o cabeça-dura que ele precisa ser. Quanto ao corpão do Harry, eu simplesmente não resisti. Estava cansada das descrições de um Harry pequeno e mirrado. Obrigado pela reviews e continue escrevendo. ; a **St. Luana**: Nossa! Amei sua review, ela é enorme! Muito obrigada pelo carinho e pelos comentários. E você não errou não. Acho as atitudes do Mundo Mágico com relação ao Harry muito injustas, mas tinha que ser assim para dar um enredo a fic. Mas não se preocupe, talvez tudo mude daqui pra frente! Espere mais um pouquinho que sua curiosidade vai ser satisfeita. Obrigada mais uma vez e continue acompanhando. Bjs.

Aos outros leitores eu deixo aqui o meu muito obrigada por lerem mesmo que não deixem nem um recadinho pra mim.

Até a próxima atualização e muitos beijos.

BM.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Draco sentia-se muito mal.

Na verdade, não tão mal assim, admitiu, parando no saguão do térreo, com as mãos nos quadris. Mas mal o bastante para ficar acordado, vagando por aquela casa enorme à meia-noite. Como gostaria de ter mantido a boca fechada!

Harry era um homem teimoso, embora soubesse que ele dissera a verdade. Sabia que despertava nele sentimentos e emoções esquecidas, já que vivendo recluso na mansão não tinha a chance de sentir coisa alguma, havia muito tempo. Agora Draco estava ali, e também a filha, o que tornava o isolamento ainda mais intenso e difícil de suportar.

Mas ele também fazia Draco sentir emoções perturbadoras.

Ao lado de Harry sentia-se mais desejável, estava mais consciente da sua sensualidade. E de repente percebeu como evitara tudo isso depois que rompeu o noivado com Blaise. Mas estar perto de Harry provocava sensações que nunca experimentara antes. O coração batia forte, a pele ficava quente, rosada, e um desejo intenso de que o tocasse surgia de forma incontrolável.

Só não tinha certeza se gostava disso. Blaise quase destruira sua autoconfiança, e Draco aceitara a sugestão de Minerva de aceitar aquele trabalho de babá para afastar-se dele. Será que queria envolver-se com outra pessoa que dava tanta importância às aparências? Porque era exatamente isso o que Harry fazia.

Suspirando, acendeu a luz da biblioteca e entrou. Era um lugar muito bonito. As paredes eram cobertas de estantes repletas de livros, havia um sofá e uma poltrona diante da lareira e uma escrivaninha num dos cantos. Era um aposento masculino, pensou, sentindo o perfume amadeirado que seus sentidos já haviam aprendido a associar a Potter.

O olhar de Draco percorreu a sala, parando na porta.

- Sr. Potter.

A idéia de vê-lo era ao mesmo tempo amedrontadora e excitante. Não houve resposta, e ele percebeu as cinzas de cigarro junto com a bituca ainda fumegante num cinzeiro próximo a poltrona.

Olhando a sala, tentou imaginar o moreno ali. Será que se sentia confortável, rodeado por livros? Será que eram os únicos companheiros que tinha, além de Hagrid? Um sentimento de piedade o invadiu, mas Draco afastou-o depressa, sabendo que Harry detestava isso.

Será que,algum dia, se aproximaria dele e de Alicia e teria uma vida normal? Ele conhecia bem as crianças e sabia que a menina não aceitaria aquela situação por muito tempo. Por isso, temia o momento em que Alicia perguntaria pelo pai. Só porque escolhera viver escondido, não podia esperar que a garotinha aceitasse a mesma vida. Draco disse a si mesmo que só deixaria a mansão quando tivesse certeza de que pai e filha podiam viver juntos.

Virando-se, parou ao ver os porta-retratos, arrumados num canto da escrivaninha. Inclinando-se, pegou a foto de casamento.

- Meu Merlin... – murmurou, afundando na cadeira.

Ali estava Harry, antes do acidente. Ele era maravilhoso...

Era claramente uma foto bruxa, pois ambas as figuras mexiam-se, a mulher acenando sorridente e a figura masculina dando um discreto sorriso e olhando para os lados parecendo constrangido.

A ex-esposa era linda, perfeita, mas era ele quem se destacava na foto. Os cabelos escuros, os olhos verdes, como os de Alicia, o sorriso apesar de ser discreto era lindo. Não que Draco já não tivesse visto nenhuma fotografia do chamado _Salvador do Mundo Mágico_. Mas todas as fotos que saiam no jornal eram da época em que ele freqüentava a escola, seus traços aí eram ainda muito infantis apesar de encantadores. Sem contar que Harry sempre procurava dificultar a vida dos fotógrafos, fugindo e sempre que possível evitando ser fotografado. Mas aí estava ele. Junto com a esposa no dia do seu casamento. Era fascinante, e o coração de Draco deu um salto, ao pensar que aquele homem sentia-se atraído por ele.

No outro lado do corredor, escondido nas sombras, Harry ouvia as palavras sussurradas e mal pôde suportar a dor. Tinha se esquecido da foto. Desde os tempos de Hogwarts tivera muitas pessoas correndo atrás dele., graças a sua fama e até mesmo por sua aparência. Até a sua última luta com Voldemort.

O olhar dele pousou nas pernas nuas, quando Draco mexeu-se na cadeira. Ele vestia apenas um roupão de seda negra, e o corpo de Harry enrijeceu, sabendo que apenas alguns metros os separavam.

Draco franziu a testa, colocando a foto no lugar. Mais uma vez, olhou ao redor. Havia uma sombra no corredor e ele se levantou depressa, caminhando até a porta.

- Apareça, onde estiver, apareça.

Ninguém respondeu. Mas tinha certeza de que avia alguém ali.

- Pare com isso, Sr. Potter – advertiu Draco, andando até o centro do saguão e tentando enxergar na semi-escuridão. – Só é um fantasma porque quer. Se tiver algo a dizer, fale!

O silêncio ecoou no vazio, mais uma vez.

- Pois bem, _eu _tenho algo a dizer!

Um movimento no final do corredor atraiu-lhe a atenção, e Draco correu, entrando na cozinha a tempo de vê-lo sair, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele correu para fora.

- Harry!

Por um instante Harry hesitou, e então, protegido pelo agasalho preto com capuz à moda muggle, começou a correr para a praia. O loiro o observou até que os desenhos fluorescentes nos tênis que o moreno usava desapareceram na escuridão.

_Não pode viver nas sombras para sempre, _pensou.

Crianças eram muito mais resistentes do que adultos, pensou Draco, na manhã seguinte.

Imaginara que a filha de Harry estaria assustada e com medo na manhã seguinte, mas se enganara. Alicia aparecera no seu quarto, bem cedo, com um sorriso no rosto e cheia de curiosidade. Queria ver a nova casa, brincar, e Draco decidiu esquecer o trabalho de casa e dedicar-se a menina.

Alicia riu muito quando Draco tentou descer pelo escorregador, que por certo não fora feito para adultos, e acabou caindo de um modo desastrado.

Alicia correu para ele, rindo sem parar.

- Acho que estou meio enferrujado.

- Vá de novo! – pediu Alicia, saltitando.

- Não. Acho que a Rainha do Escorregador é você – declarou Draco, levantando e limpando o pó da veste.

A menina não hesitou, e Draco sorriu ao vê-la subir depressa, as perninhas escalando os degraus altos. Alicia passou do escorregador para o balanço e dali para a caixa de areia. Depois, os dois correram para a praia, Draco carregando a pá e o baldinho, até chegarem à beira-mar. Para a surpresa de Alicia, Draco sentou-se no chão, ajudando-a a construir o castelo de areia.

- Estou toda suja de areia – disse a menina, mais tarde, enquanto observavam a maré desmanchar o castelo.

- Não faz mal. Vamos tomar um banho – disse Draco, dando de ombros.

- Não vai brigar comigo?

O loiro parou, abaixando-se ao lado da menina.

- É claro que não, meu bem. É impossível brincar na areia sem se sujar.

- Minha mãe não gostava de areia.

Pobrezinha, pensou Draco, ao ver que a menina estava prestes a chorar. Carinhosamente, pegou-a no colo.

O coração de Harry apertou-se ao ver como Draco carregava a menina nos braços, trazendo-a para casa. O olhar dele não conseguia afastar-se dos dois, enquanto se aproximavam, e desejou poder estar com eles. A angustia cresceu, ao observá-los. Não fizera outra coisa o dia inteiro, mudando de uma janela para outra, atraído pelas risadas dos dois.

Carregando a menina, Draco entro na casa e depois de tê-la banhado e vestido, viu que estava pronta para uma soneca, embora insistisse que não estava com sono. Levando-a para a cozinha ele serviu-lhe um sanduíche que a garotinha não conseguiu terminar pois dormiu na metade.

Ao carregá-la para cima, a garotinha passou os braços pelo pescoço de Draco, que a colocou na cama. Cobrindo-a carinhosamente e saiu deixando ativados os feitiços de proteção e alarme, alem de uma luz suave pairando pelo quarto.

Foi para a cozinha e depois de limpar tudo fez uma bandeja para Harry, um prato para Hagrid e ligou o interfone.

- O almoço está servido, _senhor._

- Obrigado.

- Não vou levar aí em cima. Terá que se arriscar e descer.

- Draco...

- Tenho trabalho a fazer, sr. Potter. Trabalho que não fiz porque estava brincando com sua filha.

Houve um breve instante de silêncio.

- Obrigado Draco.

- De nada. Ela é uma criança adorável. Agora saia do seu esconderijo e venha comer.

- Está agindo como um tirano.

O loiro ignorou o sorriso que percebia na voz dele.

- Esse sou eu: Draco, o Impiedoso. – Desligou o interfone e afastou-se, mas depois de alguns segundos voltou. – E quero que esteja aqui quando eu pedir desculpas pela noite passada.

Draco não respondeu quando o ouviu chamar seu nome. Harry ia descer, pensou Draco. Mesmo que fosse a última coisa que fizesse naquela casa, iria tirá-lo do esconderijo, nem que tivesse de arrancá-lo de lá aos berros.

Harry escutou os gritos de Alicia, cada vez mais altos, enquanto descia depressa a escada que levava ao quarto da filha, amarrando o cinto do roupão. Abrindo a porta, viu a criança que se debatia sob as cobertas.

A pequena luz que Draco havia criado proporcionava apenas uma brilho pálido, e os gemidos explodiram num grito, assim que ele a alcançou. Tomando a menina nos braços, sussurrou que tudo estava bem, e que estava li para protegê-la. Ela tremia, as mãozinhas agarradas ao tecido do roupão.

- Papai está aqui, querida – sussurrou, acariciando-lhe as costas. Logo ela relaxou, começando a chorar baixinho.

- Eu...estava com medo.

- Eu sei, querida, eu sei.

- Oh papai, mamãe se foi – gemeu Alicia, e o coração de Harry apertou-se. Como uma criança de quatro anos podia lidar com a morte e pesar, coisas que nem os adultos aceitavam? A garotinha agora o lembrava dele mesmo quando era pequeno. Sempre teve pesadelos terríveis, mas nunca ninguém veio acalentá-lo ou disser que tudo estava bem.

- Eu estou aqui, Alicia.

Os soluços diminuíram, e quando ela passou os braços à volta do pescoço dele, harry ficou tenso. Ela não pareceu notar as cicatrizes e ele relaxou um pouco, ninando a filha e desejando nunca mais se afastar dela.

Beijando-lhe a testa, ele falou com ela, disse-lhe que nunca iria deixá-la, que sempre iria protegê-la. Ela estremeceu e adormeceu de novo. Mesmo assim Harry continuou a segurá-la. Aquela era a terceira noite que tinha pesadelos. Draco sempre viera socorrê-la, e ele imaginava onde estaria agora. O ouvido dele parecia ser mais acurado do que o seu.

Devia estar exausto, imaginou,ainda mais depois de ter brincado com a menina o dia todo. Colocando Alicia na cama, cobriu-a carinhosamente, lembrando das cenas que vira pela janela. Draco e a menina brincaram exaustivamente e depois foram em direção ao estábulo saindo de lá montados num dos seus cavalos e foram tratando pela praia, num passeio relaxante.

Harry não pôde deixar de notar que ambos estavam ficando cada vez mais próximos. Harry admitiu que estava com ciúme, embora estivesse grato ao ver como se davam bem. Draco seria um pai maravilhoso, e mais uma vez imaginou por que não teria se casado.

Harry ouviu um barulho e rapidamente Deslizou para a passagem secreta.

Draco entro no quarto, pois podia jurar que ouvira um barulho. Olhou ao redor e de novo para a menina dormindo. Foi até ela e beijando-lhe a testa percebeu um perfume que não era o do xampu da criança.

Era masculino, amadeirado, e logo ficou alerta.

- Sr. Potter? – sussurrou. Não obteve resposta, mas de fato não esperava uma. Mesmo com Alicia adormecida ele estivera ali.

Significava que não era tão distante quanto fingia ser.

Deixando o quarto Draco percebeu que tinha perdido o sono e resolveu descer para preparar um chá de camomila. Os corredores estavam escuros, iluminados apenas pelas pequenas luzes perto do chão. Estava esquentando a água para o chá quando ouviu o barulho de madeira estalando. Correndo para a sala de estar, viu as chamas ardendo na lareira. Ele a acendera, Draco pensou, aproximando-se do fogo para aquecer os pés nus. Podia sentir que estava atrás de si, em algum lugar.

- Venha até aqui. – disse àquela voz que o fazia tremer.

Draco virou-se. Harry estava sentado numa poltrona de espaldar alto, longe das chamas para que não pudesse vê-lo. Tinha certeza de que ele conhecia cada sombra da casa, e sabia como impedir que o visse. A constatação irritou-o profundamente. Ao fitá-lo, viu apenas o roupão de seda marrom e a calça de pijama combinando.

- Por que não está dormindo?

- Pouco exercício, suponho. – Harry levou aos lábios o copo de cristal, que cintilou à luz da lareira.

Draco pôde ver que a mão direita era lisa, sem cicatrizes, e a outra continuava escondida, ao longo do corpo.

- Bem, a culpa é toda sua. Ninguém lhe disse que deve ficar escondido na torre.

- Não quero recomeçar essa discussão, Draco. Ou me deixa em paz, ou fica aqui comigo. Tenho vinho dos elfos na mesinha. – Harry fez um gesto com o copo.

O loiro hesitou, imaginando se seria prudente ficar tão perto dele.

- Está com medo? – perguntou Harry, num tom rouco, que fazia Draco experimentar sensações perturbadoras.

Draco riu baixinho.

- De você? Não...Nunca ouviu o ditado muggle _"Cão que ladra não morde"_?

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Porque nunca chega perto o suficiente para morder – retrucou ele.

- Tão corajoso – murmurou ele, tomando mais um gole de vinho e desejando que Draco sentasse bem longe. As chamas iluminavam o roupão de seda preta, delineando os contornos do corpo perfeito. Harry tentou controlar a frustração, mas não conseguia deixar de fitar o outro. Ele era perfeito, e a tensão de seu corpo era algo que não podia negar. Não queria desejá-lo, mas era humano, nem um pouco diferente dos outros homens. Quer dizer, talvez só um pouco. E Draco tinha um corpo deslumbrante, pernas longas, um tórax bem esculpido...e estava ali, à frente dele.

- Sente-se Draco. – disse, por fim, incapaz de suportar aquela visão tentadora.

- Vou pegar meu chá.

Draco foi até a cozinha e voltou, a ao perceber que ele continuava ali, sentiu um estranho prazer. Sentando-se na ponta do sofá, em frente à lareira, tomou um gole de chá e percebeu que Harry se mexia na cadeira.

_Ouço sua respiração se acelerar, sinto seu corpo pulsar quando estou perto, _ele dissera na outra noite.

Será que tinha noção do que estava fazendo com ele agora?

- Peço desculpas pelo que disse na outra noite – disse Draco, olhando na direção do moreno.

- Por quê? Era verdade.

As palavras de Harry fizeram Draco estremecer.

- Fui muito rude.

Harry sentiu o coração dar um salto.

- Aceito as suas desculpas

- Obrigado, sr. Potter.

- Acho que já agredimos um ao outro o suficiente para podermos nos tratar pelos nomes.

- Oh, Harry – sussurrou Draco baixinho, virando-se para o outro – Não pretendia magoá-lo.

- A verdade feriu mais a você do que a mim.

- Pare de ser tão frio! – draco colocou a caneca de chá sobre a mesa com um gesto brusco.

- O que quer que eu faça? Que negue que sinto atração por você? Você é lindo, droga!

- E daí? Minha aparência é apenas obra da natureza. Não o que realmente sou. – Draco levantou-se, furioso por perceber que Harry podia perturbá-lo tanto. Principalmente porque jurara nunca mais se envolver com um homem que desse tanta importância às aparências – Sabe o que eu acho?

- Tenho certeza de que vai me dizer de qualquer modo.

Ignorando a observação, draco continuou:

- Acho que não confia em si mesmo o suficiente. Esqueceu-se como agir de modo normal, em vez de comportar-se como um urso ranzinza que foi acordado, sem querer, da hibernação.

- Sei o quer, Draco, mas não posso permitir.

Com os braços cruzados Draco olhou-o diretamente, percebendo que os dedos morenos e fortes apertavam o copo de vinho.

- Então a minha vontade não conta?

- Minhas experiências no passado já foram suficientes – disse Harry paciente, desejando que o outro estivesse usando mais roupas. Apenas não gosto do que me faz sentir.

- Detesta? Qualquer homem ficaria encantado de ouvir isso, Harry. Mas deixou seus sentimentos muito claros na outra noite. Acho que é bom saber que eu só ficarei aqui até que se relacione com Alicia como um pai de verdade – disparou, passando por ele.

- Então nunca irá embora.

Draco parou bem atrás da poltrona dele, fitando-o com um misto de raiva e simpatia. As chamas refletiam-se nos cabelos escuros, nos ombros largos, e parte dele desejava sentar-se no colo do moreno, aninhar-se em seu peito. A outra parte queria fazê-lo ter um mínimo de bom senso.

- Não posso ficar aqui para sempre, Harry.

Harry levantou-se de repente, virando-se para o loiro.

- Temos um contrato.

Ao ouvir o pânico na voz dele, Draco percebeu que não devia tê-lo ameaçado. Mas era tão teimoso...

- Temos, sim – assegurou, baixinho, e ao erguer a mão para tocá-lo, Harry agarrou-lhe o pulso.

- Nunca tente me tocar. É parte do trato.

O dois ficaram de pé, muito próximos, e Draco sentiu a pele arrepiar-se, antecipando o que podia acontecer. Um só gesto e poderia puxá-lo para a luz, mas não queria destruir a confiança dele. Harry não mudaria de idéia da noite para o dia.

- Vou fazer um acordo com você – disse, baixinho, percebendo que os dedos relaxavam em seu pulso. – Você pára de falar nos meus títulos de beleza, e eu prometo que não tentarei mais vê-lo.

Harry riu, e o som másculo e vibrante fez Draco estremecer.

- Concordo.

Harry soltou-o. Draco assentiu, dando um passo para trás e apoiando-se na poltrona. Harry sentiu que ele estava fugindo e apertou com tanta força o copo que quase partiu o cristal delicado. Draco já ia saindo, quando parou junto à porta.

- Só mais uma coisa.

Harry virou-se. Draco estava de costas.

- Sim?

- Sou uma pessoa sincera. Costumo dizer o que sinto. Se me deixar furiosos, vou dizer porque... – ele virou-se, olhando para o homem escondido nas sombras - , não vou pagar pela traição dela...nem pela fraqueza.

Estava falando de Cho, e Harry entendeu muito bem.

Os dois não se pareciam em nada, mas mesmo assim não queria vê-lo olhar para ele como Cho fizera no passado.

- Não preciso vê-lo, Harry, para saber que tipo de homem realmente é. – Draco saiu para o corredor, e os pés nus mal haviam tocado o primeiro degrau da escada quando Harry o alcançou. Draco gelou, mas não se mexeu.

O calor do toque dele penetrava o tecido do roupão, e fechando os olhos, Draco esperou. Seus joelhos fraquejaram ao senti-lo tão perto, e apoiou-se no corrimão.

- Acha que sou tão correto... – sussurrou, junto ao ouvido do loiro, a respiração cálida tocando-lhe o pescoço.

- Sei que é.

- Bem, talvez deva se lembrar que não tenho ninguém há muito tempo.

- Que elogio – sussurrou Draco, com a garganta seca.

- Que droga, Draco – disse Harry, num tom que expressava o mesmo desejo que o outro sentia. – Quando olho para você, tudo que quero é sentir seu gosto e...

um calor intenso o envolveu, e Draco colocou a mão sobre o coração, que batia disparado.

- Sentir sua pele nua sob a minha boca...

Draco sufocou um gemido.

- E estar ... – a voz de Harry baixou ainda mais – , dentro de você...

As palavras de Harry evocavam imagens de corpos ondulantes, beijos ardentes, e Draco apoiou-se nele. Harry o segurou pelos ombros, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço macio. Draco se mexeu, e Harry gemeu baixinho.

- Draco... – o perfume picante do loiro o invadiu como chuva fresca num deserto árido

Molhando os lábios com a ponta da língua, Draco ergueu a mão para tocar o moreno, mas parou. Harry o segurou pela cintura e virou-o, agarrando as duas mãos de Draco e prendendo-as atrás das costas, com uma mão só.

O movimento fez os corpos se tocarem e Draco pôde sentir a rigidez de Harry, agora que estavam de frente um para o outro.

- Sente o que faz comigo?

Draco ergueu o olhar para fitar o rosto escondido na escuridão.

- Não é mais do que você faz comigo – sussurrou enquanto pressionava o seu corpo mais contra Harry fazendo-o ter noção do quanto ele também estava excitado. Seu corpo ardia de desejo.

O rosto de Harry aproximou-se ainda mais

- Seria capaz de fazer isso sem me ver? – disse ele, os labiso tocando de leve os do loiro.

Uma emoção intensa os envolvia.

- Sim.

No mesmo instante a boca do moreno cobriu os lábios de Draco num beijo ardente e apaixonado. O beijo tornava-se cada vez mais exigente, e Draco aceitou, entregando-se à gloriosa sensação que o envolvia, como uma onda ardente e avassaladora. O coração batia disparado, e quando Harry apoiou-se contra a parede, acomodando-o entre as coxas fortes, Draco não protestou. Era tudo tão erótico... A escuridão, o fato de não poder tocá-lo, quando desejava enterra od dedos nos cabelos macios, mostrando-lhe tudo o que provocava nele.

A língua exigente invadiu-lhe a boca e Draco abriu os lábios, fazendo Harry gemer de desejo. Uma das mãos do moreno segurava-lhe os dois pulsos, mas a outra lhe acariciou as costas, puxando-o para mais perto. Draco se mexeu, gemendo de frustração por não poder tocá-lo.

Harry quase perdeu o controle quando a língua de Draco acariciou-lhe os lábios, cheia de paixão, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o loiro prensar mais ainda o corpo no seu fazendo-o ter uma maior noção de sua virilidade encostada na sua.

A mão de Harry subiu até o ombro de Draco, a ponta dos dedos tocando a pele nua, sob o roupão. O simples toque provocou uma reação intensa, como se fogo líquido lhe percorresse as veias, e Draco beijou-o de modo selvagem, apertando o corpo contra o dele. Se não podia tocá-lo, tinha que expressar a paixão de outras maneiras. Os dedos fortes acariciaram o mamilo ereto, enquanto os beijos se tornavam mais ardentes. Harry sentia-se vivo e louco de desejo. Queria mais. Queria sentir as mãos do loiro em seu corpo, o corpo dele nu colado ao seu. Queria sentir o toque de Um homem. Daquele homem. Só ele.

Mas não podia. Aquilo era tudo que poderiam ter, e sabia que tinha cruzado uma barreira que jamais deveria ter ignorado. Bruscamente, afastou os lábios dos de Draco.

- Não – gemeu o loiro, sabendo que iria deixá-lo. Estava louco de desejo.

- Não posso. – Harry mal podia respirar. Afastando Draco dele, endireitou-se. Com um suspiro, soltou o loiro, e Draco cambaleou, sentindo as pernas fracas. Harry amparou-o e Draco apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele. Harry enrijeceu.

- Draco, não...

Ele não obedeceu e deslizou as mãos pelo peito musculoso, coberto pelo roupão de seda marrom, sentindo o coração do moreno disparar, os músculos enrijecendo quando o loiro tocou o cinto do roupão.

Harry ficou imóvel, cada fibra do corpo tensa sob o toque quente do outro.

- Não fiz isso por piedade, Harry – disse, num tom suave. Seus dedos deslizaram mais para baixo. – Eu quis. – a mão delicada tocou-o, antes de virar para subir a escada. – Ou será que não percebeu?

Harry continuou ali, imóvel, incapaz de responder ou de fazer qualquer movimento. Observou o loiro subir a escada, o roupão meio aberto, expondo boa parte dos músculos do seu peito. Draco não fez nenhum gesto para tentar cobrir-se, e parou no meio da escadaria, voltando-se para Harry.

- Ainda detesta o que faço você sentir?

Harry apoiou-se na parede.

- Sim...e não.

- Que parte de você vencerá, Harry? O homem cujos beijos me levaram ao céu, ou a fera que está trancada dentro dele? – Com essas palavras subiu correndo os degraus, como se tivesse medo de ceder e voltar correndo para os braços do moreno.

Quando o loiro desapareceu de vista, Harry esmurrou a parede. Tinha sido um tolo em tocar o outro. Tinha que ficar longe dele. Mas apenas o pensamento de não vê-lo já era doloroso demais...

* * *

N/A: oi pessoal!

Mais um capítulo desta história que está cada vez mais conquistando leitores. Um muito obrigada desta autora que está flutuando de tanta vaidade.Noosa, escrever esta história foi algo realmente maravilhoso, e agora postar ela aqui está me fazendo reviver emoções muito gratificantes. Admito que o chove-não-molha principalmente do Harry está se tornando um saco, mas é preciso para o desenrolara da história. Não se preocupem que a partir de agora a história vai ficar mais...interessante.

E se alguém mais aqui quer trocar de lugar com o Draco, eu recomendo entrar na fila, pois eu mesma quero entrar na minha história e ficar com este morenão que o Harry se tornou.

Bem vamos aos agradecimentos as minhas fiéis leitoras: a **Marjarie****:** confesso que também fiquei com peninha do Harry quando escrevi, mas depois percebi que não queria mudar nem uma linha. E você tem razão, a Alicia é uma gracinha. e não se preocupe, Draco é mais persistente do que Harry imagina e não vai deixar Harry ficar escondido por muito tempo. Bjs; a **May Malfoy Snape**: espero que seu coração fraco tenha aguentado mais este capítulo, e espero sinceramente que ele aguente esperar os próximos capítulos. Também não sou muito fã de crianças, mas algumas dá pra aguentar como a filhote do Harry. Quanto a aparição do Snape, não sei ainda se ele vai aparecer. Eu tinha escrito uma participação dele, mas não sei se vai permanecer. Se não puder deixar, prometo uma fic do Snape como recompensa, tá? bjs e até mais; a Lindsay Lestrange: oi Lindsay, a fic está completa sim, mas em manuscrito. E não se preocupe, adoro responder as perguntas dos meus leitores, não importa quantas vezes. esta fic possui uns doze capítulos e aguarde as surpresas quanto as cicatrizes do harry. Bjs; a St. Luana: definitivamente você é a minha melhor leitora! meu Merlin! Suas reviews são enoooormes e me deixam flutuando na minha cadeira de tão orgulhosa. Obrigada pelo carinho e claro que eu não me importo com sua forma de comentar os caítulos. Continue a me escrever e se quiser tirar alguma dúvida pode me mandar um e-mail que eu vou ficar feliz de te responder. o endereço é ! Espero seu contato e obragada por continuar lendo. bjs; a .DaRk LaDiE: obrigada pelo review. ri muito quando li. epero que tenha gostado do capitulo novo. Continua a me escrever, tá? até mais. bjs; Ge Black: é uma honra saber que minha fic foi agraciada com a sua primeira review! Obrigada também pelos elogios, também adorei escrever esta história. E quanto ao _candy ass_ do Harry, não se preocupe, logo, logo ele não vai poder mais fugir do loirinho mais delicia do Mundo mágico. bjs e continua a escrever reviews pra mim, tá? bjs; a Bru Black: obrigada pelo review. Gostei de saber que esta acompanhando a fic. bjs.

E aos demais um grande abraço desta autora que anda nas nuvens de tanta felicidade! Valeu pessoal por estarem acompanhando e espero mais um milhão de reviews!

Até o próximo capítulo. Beijos.

BM.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Harry evitara a Draco por alguns dias. Dois para ser exato, e isso o deixava louco para ter companhia. O ruído de passos e as risadas de Alicia não estavam ajudando nem um pouco. O som competia com a chuva do lado de fora. O ruído, a música e as risadas chegavam até Harry, provocando vontade de ver o que acontecia. Mas o moreno continuava a dizer a si mesmo que era melhor assim.

Ele olhava para a tela dos dois computadores com que trabalhava, mas não conseguia mais trabalhar. Não conseguia deixar de pensar em Draco tempo suficiente para criar nada. Sua mente voltava-se sempre para a cena na escada e para Draco com Alicia.

Harry se admirava de como Draco se envolvera com a menina, em poucos dias. Não eram apenas as brincadeiras, as risadas, mas os pequenos cuidados que percebia, como as fitas nos cabelos de Alicia, combinando com as roupas, o modo como o loiro arrumava a mesa. E também como deixava de lado qualquer coisa quando a menina precisava.

Só que Harry desejava estar lá para abraçá-la, para amarrar os sapatos, enxugar as lágrimas.

Num gesto masoquista o moreno ligara o interfone no volume máximo para poder ouvir o som da casa toda. Foi assim que ele ouviu a exclamação da filha:

- Senhor Draco, veja!

O moreno pôde ouvir passos e um gemido... de Draco. Da última vez que ouvia aquele som, o loiro estava em seus braços, entregue aos beijos ardentes. Esfregando os lábios, Harry tentou afastar as lembranças. - oh, Alicia, coitadinho!

- Se ficar no estábulo pode ser pisoteado, não é?

- Sim.

- Posso pegá-lo?

- Oh, temos que pegá-lo. Vista a capa. Vai ter que se agachar e ser paciente. Se ele vier até você, podemos trazê-lo para dentro. Se não vier é porque não está pronto para ficar conosco, e pode tentar morder você.

- Está bem – disse Alicia. – Mas ele virá. – completou resoluta.

Franzindo a testa, Harry levantou-se e foi até a janela que dava para o pátio de trás. A filha correu na direção do estábulo, vestindo uma capa onde Draco havia posto um feitiço impermeabilizante.

Ali, bem na porta, estava um cachorrinho minúsculo, preto como carvão. Alicia ajoelhou-se e estendeu a mão, esperando, como Draco ensinara.

Harry apertou o botão do interfone e falou:

- Um cachorro, Draco?

- É um filhote, e eu imaginei que você estivesse trabalhando.

Harry ignorou o comentário.

- Não acho uma boa idéia. Ela tem apenas 4 anos.

- E precisa de algo para cuidar. Vai aliviar a dor da perda, Harry. Precisa sentir que é capaz de lidar com as situações, e o cachorrinho é inofensivo.

- Cachorros latem fora de hora, e isso não vai diminuir a dor.

- É não vai. Ela precisa que o pai dela deixe a caverna e venha brincar com ela. Mas não pretende fazer isso, não é?

A culpa dominou Harry e, sem querer, ele olhou para a mão coberta de cicatrizes.

- Droga, Draco, sabe que eu não posso fazer isso.

- Não, Harry, eu não sei – a exasperação era evidente na voz do babá. – Só sei que está descontando a reação de algumas pessoas em mim e em Alicia. E está negando a si próprio muito amor.

Harry passou a mão pela nuca dolorida.

- Veja! Veio até ela!

A excitação na voz de Draco atingiu-o como um golpe.

- Draco...

A voz do loiro saiu mais baixa:

- Ande devagar, querida. O chão está escorregadio. Segure-o com cuidado, ele é um filhotinho. – Draco estava na porta dos fundos, e sua voz misturava-se ao ruído da chuva. Então o loiro aproximou-se do interfone, a voz rouca de emoção:

- Se pudesse ver o rosto dela, não questionaria nada. E prometo, vou ensiná-la a cuidar do cachorrinho. Será minha responsabilidade. Está bem assim, meu senhor?

Como poderia recusar, sem parecer cruel?

- E também cuidarei para que o filhote jamais o veja.

Harry olhou para o interfone com expressão séria.

- Muito engraçado. Está bem. É sua responsabilidade.

O moreno desligou, mas ainda podia ouvir a voz de Draco, vinda do autofalante junto à escrivaninha. Estava ajudando Alicia a tirar a capa que ele havia impermeabilizado.

- É lindo! –disse Draco.

- Posso ficar com ele? – perguntou Alicia num sussurro.

- É claro que pode. Ele precisa de uma casa.

- Mas... o que papai vai dizer? – a voz da menina expressava medo, e Harry não gostou nem um pouco disso. Não queria que tivesse medo dele.

- Seu pai acha a idéia maravilhosa.

_Mentiroso, _pensou Harry. E embora não pudesse ver o sorriso de Alicia, pôde senti-lo, completamente. Draco estava decidido a fazê-lo parecer um herói diante da filha.

- É um cachorro ou uma cachorra? – sussurrou Alicia.

Draco riu da pergunta da menina e um momento depois respondeu:

- É um cachorro, querida.

Harry acompanhava o desenrolar da conversa entre sua filha e o babá, desejando estar com eles. Queria ver o rosto de Alicia segurando o cachorrinho. E a dor sufocou-o, mais uma vez.

- Os olhos dele parecem os seus, senhor Draco.

- Não acho que os meus sejam tão cinzentos, ou tão lindos.

Mas eram, pensou Harry. Cinza azulados e misteriosos, como os de um lobo ou um felino.

- Vamos mantê-lo aquecido. Pobrezinho, está tremendo. Venha, vamos para a sala e acenderemos a lareira. Mantenha-o enrolado na toalha e deixe-o se acostumar a você.

- Como vamos chamá-lo? – Alicia indagou abraçando cuidadosamente o filhote.

- Não sei Você tem alguma sugestão?

- Não sei...

- Vamos, olhe para ele. Com cara de quê ele parece para você?

- Humm... acho que ele deve se chamar...Snuffles. (N/A**: **não resisti! Amo o Snuffles!!).

Ao ouvir aquele nome na voz da garotinha Harry sentiu como se uma garra de ferro apertasse seu coração. Aquele nome... Como Alicia conhecia aquele nome?

Snuffles foi um apelido que seu padrinho usou para se comunicar com ele sem ser descoberto quando Harry estudava em Hogwarts e ele era um fugitivo do Ministério. Aquilo fez passar um rápido flash na cabeça de Harry dos acontecimentos daquele longínquo ano em que conheceu seu padrinho. Quem advinharia então que ambos teriam tão pouco tempo juntos. Mas algo mais o intrigava. Quem teria dito a menina este nome? Harry deixou de lado suas conjecturas para prestar atenção à conversa no piso inferior.

- É um bonito nome, querida. – draco sorriu, terminando de acender a lareira. Apontando para esta, ele indagou à menina: - E então, o que acha?

- Está quentinho, gostoso. Mas o pobre Snuffles ainda está tremendo.

- Fale com ele, com carinho, até acostumar-se com sua voz e perceber que não vai machucá-lo. Enxugue o pêlo dele, enquanto vou buscar um pouco de leite para ele.

Draco afastou-se, na direção da cozinha deixando a garotinha abraçada ao cachorrinho, falando com ele baixinho.

Na cozinha iluminada apenas pela luz do fogão Draco abriu a geladeira e tirou o leite, virando-se para o armário para pegar um pires. A mão parou no ar.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui? – perguntou suavemente, percebendo que o outro estava ali, atrás dele, do outro lado do balcão. No silencio, podia ouvir o moreno respirar e isto o fez lembrar do beijo deles nas escadas.

- A tempo suficiente – "para te olhar", pensou Harry fitando a figura que colocava leite num pires e com um gesto de varinha o aquecia. – Vamos conversar. – falou de repente.

- E eu posso saber sobre o que?

- Não sei. Você talvez.

- O quê quer saber?

- Hum. Não sei... porque entrou nos concursos de beleza? Além do óbvio, é claro.

Draco suspirou desalentado ao ouvir a pergunta de Harry. Quantas vezes ele ouvira isso. Era óbvio que uma pessoa tão linda participasse de concursos. Era óbvio que todos, homens e mulheres, o desejavam pela beleza.

- Que importância tem isso?

- Só queria saber mais sobre a pessoa que cuida da minha filha. E também estou curioso para saber como foi parar no ministério e de lá passou a ser babá.

Um silêncio pairou durante alguns segundos entre ambos enquanto cada um mergulhava nas suas conjecturas. Até que um chamado de Alicia fez Draco despertar.

- Senhor Draco!

- Já vou querida.

Pegando o pires, Draco foi para a sala, sem saber se Harry estaria ali quando voltasse. Ou se iria voltar. Ao colocar a tigela no chão de pedra perguntou a Alicia se gostaria de um chocolate quente. O sorriso da menina foi à resposta, e ao voltar para a cozinha, Draco percebeu que o outro continuava lá.

Parte dele vibrou de prazer, vendo que o moreno não se fora. A outra lembrou-o de Blaise, das lições que aprendera sobre os homens.

Pegando o pacote de chocolate no armário virou-se para ele.

- Quer uma xícara?

- Não, obrigado.

Como aquelas simples palavras podiam ser tão sedutoras no escuro? E como podiam fazer de conta que nada acontecera entre eles? Era mais fácil agir assim na semi-escuridão.

Draco pigarreou, tentando afastar as lembranças eróticas.

- Hum. Então você queria conversar. Tudo bem. – o loiro ia preparando manualmente o chocolate – Me diga, e sua família? Quero dizer, todo mundo saber que você vivia com alguns parentes quando era criança.

Foi só depois de ter falado que o loiro percebeu o deslize que havia cometido. Sentiu o ar envolta se tencionar e pôde ouvir um longo suspiro que mesclava exasperação, angústia e pesar da parte do moreno para na parte mais escura da cozinha.

- Alicia é tudo o que eu tenho. Meus tios foram mortos a mando de Voldemort durante a guerra.

Draco podia sentir o esforço que ele fazia para pronunciar aquelas palavras. Deve ter sido triste saber-se totalmente sozinho no mundo, por mais que seus parentes não tenham sido muito gentis com ele. Sem ninguém para chamar de família ou que o visse como outra coisa além de _O Eleito,_ Draco pensava.

- Mas uma razão para você conhecer melhor a sua filha, Harry. Logo estarão sozinhos.

Harry não podia sequer imaginar aquilo. Para ele, draco tinha que ficar. E a tentação de tê-lo por perto era algo com que teria de se acostumar. Não podia deixar que Alicia o visse.

Sabia que a menina acabaria por rejeitá-lo se o visse. Cho não se importava de disfarçar o choque e a rejeição, quando as ataduras tinham sido retiradas. Com uma criança não poderia ser diferente. Draco talvez tivesse um pouco mais de tolerância, mas não podia arriscar. Não depois de tê-lo abraçado. Não depois do beijo que o tocara tão profundamente. A rejeição seria insuportável.

Era em Alicia que devia pensar, e não nas reações do seu corpo, no desejo por um homem. Era melhor continuar no escuro e ficar distante de Draco. Para evitar o perigo.

- E a família da sua esposa?

- Ex-esposa – corrigiu Harry. – Ela também não tinha família. Pelo menos nunca mencionou ninguém.

Draco assentiu curioso sobre a mulher com quem o moreno se casara, mas sem querer tocar feridas profundas. O tom da voz de Harry era suficiente para mostrar como ainda estava magoado. O mais importante era que Alicia não tinha parentes e jamais saberia o que era ter avós, ou primos. Isso deixou draco ainda mais decidido a fazer Harry sair da escuridão. Os dois precisavam um do outro. Não tinham mais ninguém.

Depois de preparar duas canecas de chocolate, Draco dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Por que deixou de ensinar os filhos de diplomatas no Ministério e foi trabalhar como babá?

O loiro virou-se para o lugar onde Harry continuava escondido nas sombras.

- Por causa de um homem – respondeu, com sinceridade. – Um homem que amei de verdade.

Harry sentiu a dor e angústia na voz do loiro, e isso o feriu profundamente.

- Oh, Draco. O que ele fez?

- Mentiu, enganou, traiu. E o pior... Ele me queria só pela aparência. Como vê, Harry – continuou, amargo -, temos mais em comum do que você imagina.

- Não concordo.

- Não? Então não me quer apenas pela minha beleza?

- Droga, Draco, é muito diferente. Não tem idéia do que é ser tão medonho.

- Não, não tenho. Mas sei o que é ser julgada pela aparência.

De repente, Alicia apareceu correndo na sala de jantar, e Draco parou.

- Está falando com papai? Ele está aqui? Posso vê-lo? – Ela aproximou-se, e ao olhar para a cozinha, Draco soube que ele tinha desaparecido.

- Sim, querida, era ele.

A menina ergueu o olhar, abraçando o cachorrinho contra o peito.

- Ele não quer me ver? – os lábios tremiam, e os olhos verdes encheram-se de lágrimas. O coração de Draco apertou-se. Como Harry podia fazer aquilo com a filha?

- sim, querida, ele quer. Só que não pode vê-la... ainda.

- Quando vai poder?

A tristeza na voz da menina era tão intensa que os olhos de Draco se encheram de lágrimas também.

- Logo – sussurrou imaginado se Harry Potter sairia do esconderijo para ficar com sua princesinha.

* * *

N/A:

Er..oi pessoal ( cara de muuuuuuuito envergonhada)! Tudo bem, eu sei que desta vez eu demorei um tempão pra postar o capítulo. Mas eu pensei que estas férias seria ideal para eu poder terminar de digitar a fic e postá-la. Me enganei mesmo. Tem sido tudo tão corrido que eu volto pra faculdade em menos de duas semanas e não consegui fazer nada do tinha planejado. Sorry mesmo galera.

Mas aqui está o capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. Eu sei que ainda está muito chove não molha (principalmente da parte do Harry) mas vai começar a melhor. E quanto a aparição do Snuffles, eu simplesmente não pude resistir! Amo aquele cãozinho de paixão e sempre que posso incluo ele nas minhas fics.

Agradeço a todas as pessoas que tem lido minha história e agradeço especialmente a: **Marjarie****:** desculpe se frustrei você. confesso que também estou ansiosa para chegar nesta parte. Mas acho que a espera vai valer a pena. Bjs e continue lendo tá!; a **St. Luana****:** como sempre adoooooro seus reviews! Vc não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz quando vejo um deles vindo de você. E o tamanho deles é o que me deixa mais feliz ainda. E concordo com vc quando diz que o drakis é a melhor cola para o Harry!rsrsrs. É verdade que ele ainda não ama o loiro mas acho que como em muitas relações o amor não é o primeiro que salta na frente. Uma boa dose de desejo e paixão são a base e só depois com um tempo de conhecimento e convivência o amor vai se instalando. Assim acaba se tornando um sentimento forte e verdadeiro. Lembremos que o Harry está machucado e portanto desconfia da aproximação do outro. Ele precisa aprender a confiar primeiro para só depois amar o loirinho. Mas não se preocupe, ele chega lá. Quanto ao Draco, ele também sofreu mas é mais aberto que o moreno. E realmente ele e a Alicia juntos são a coisa mais linda. E que bom que gostou taaanto assim do primeiro amasso. Recomendo que compre um balão de oxigênio para quando eles chegarem aos finalmentes. Beijos e até o seu próximo looongo e tão esperado review!; a **Primula.Elric****:** obrigada pelo elogio. Também tive dificuldades de achar um bom AU. E com certeza o nosso loirinho vai conseguir tirar o Harry da toca já,já. E a familia que os três formarão realmente será linda. Quem sabe um quarto membro se junte a eles? Vamos aguardar o desenrolar da história. Beijos e continue a ler e a mandar reviews!; a **Ana Paula-Mitos****:** Calma Ana Paula. O Harry pode ser duro na queda mas não conseguirá resistir muito tempo a estes dois. Obrigada por continuar a acompanhar esta história e continua a mandar seu comentário. Beijos!; a **Sy.P****:** Não se preocupe, eles não vão chegar a este ponto. Beijos!; **KaksChan****:** Também fico com pena dele as vezes mas depois vc vai ver que ele vai melhorar e muito. Beijos e continua acompanhando!; a**Girl of Avalon****:** Não vai demorar muito Girl! É só esperar mais um pouquinho, tá? Beijos e continua a ler!; a **May Malfoy Snape****:** Não se preocupe pelo drama, eu também sou assim as vezes. o importante é que você continue a ler e que goste das próximas cenas que virão por aí( cenas calientes, se vc me entende). Obrigada pelos elogios e espero mais comentários seus, está bem? beijos e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. até o próximo!; a .**DaRk LaDiE****:** É verdade, já deu pra perceber que eu também tenho uma quedona pelo loiro mais lindo do Reino mágico, né? E que bom que vc gostou deste Draco. Eu também adorei escrevê-lo. E a fic tem uns doze capítulos, mas um epílogo. Espero que leia e comente até o final!Beijos.

Agradeço também a todos aqueles que lêem e não podem(ou não querem) deixar reviews. estou muito feliz pela repercussão que a fic está tendo. divulguem para outras pessoas e um beijos para todos vocês.

Até o próximo capítulo.

BM.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Harry ouviu a campainha da porta e imaginou porque o entregador não deixara os pacotes na escada como de costume. E então, entendeu. Draco.

Os boatos deviam correr depressa na cidade e todos estavam curiosos para ver o belo homem que estava na mansão, com a fera medonha que se escondia na escuridão, pensou harry, com um sorriso amargo. Mas Draco não se importava com admiradores.

Olhando para o pátio, logo abaixo viu Draco sentado à mesa de piquenique, observando Alicia brincar e desenhando alguma coisa num bloco. Quando o entregador se aproximou deixou o bloco de lado e assinou o recibo de entrega, indicando com um gesto os degraus dos fundos, onde poderia deixar os pacotes. Mas o entregador não foi embora. Em vez disso, sentou-se ao lado de Draco. Bem perto. Fitando-o intensamente.

Harry rangeu os dentes quando o loiro riu de algo que o rapaz dissera, e ofereceu-lhe café da garrafa térmica que estava sobre a mesa. Será que ele não tinha mais nada para entregar?

Hagrid apareceu. Harry pensou que a expressão sisuda mais o tamanho do amigo seria suficiente para afastar o rapaz. Mas se enganou. Draco serviu café a Hagrid, e embora ele tomasse o café depressa, olhando para o entregador com ar muito sério, o jovem, muito bonito, e no mínimo cinco anos mais jovem do que Draco, pareceu não perceber. Harry teve vontade de abrir a janela e gritar, dizendo ao sujeito para ir embora. Estava com ciúme. Louco de ciúme, admitiu, passando a mão pela cicatriz do rosto.

Ótimo. Era exatamente o que precisava. Não parecia fazer diferença o fato e não tinha o direito de ter ciúme de Draco. Ele não lhe pertencia. Tinha apenas Alicia e sem Draco até mesmo cuidar da filha seria difícil. Draco, Hagrid, Alicia... eles eram a família que vivia na casa. Ele era apenas uma sombra. Um eco do homem que fora um dia. Ouviu risadas e espiou pela janela. Alicia corria em círculos enquanto o cachorrinho tentava pegar os laços dos tênis da menina.

Daria tudo para estar ali, rindo, com sua filha, sorrindo para Draco, sentindo o sol no rosto. De repente, Draco virou-se, o olhar dirigido exatamente para onde ele estava. Mesmo a distancia, ele viu a fúria nos olhos gris. Por que estava tão zangado? Era ele quem estava flertando com o entregador. O rapaz acompanhou o olhar dele e rapidamente devolveu-lhe a xícara, tocando o boné num gesto de despedida ao partir.

* * *

Draco deu as costas para harry, despediu-se do entregador e sorriu para Alicia, que engatinhava ao lado do cachorrinho. Era bom vê-la sorrir outra vez. A menina andava triste, desde aquela noite em que o pai estivera tão perto, na cozinha, mas se recusara a vê-la. Os sentimentos de Alicia tinham sido feridos, e quando perguntara por que o pai não a queria, a raiva de Draco tinha aumentado.

Só que isso não o impedia de desejar o moreno de olhos verdes, cada vez que ouvia a sua voz.

Tinha que parar de pensar em Harry, lembrou-se mais uma vez. Blaise o desejara pela beleza, e agora Harry fazia o mesmo. Era melhor cuidar de Alicia, ensina-la a tratar do filhotinho, que agora usava uma coleira verde, com um sininho que tilintava enquanto tentava agarrar os cordões dos tênis da menina.

Draco tornou a pegar o bloco e concluiu o desenho que fizera de Alicia. Desenhar fora seu hobby, quando era mais jovem, e embora ainda adorasse essa arte, nunca mais desenhara depois de deixar os Estados Unidos.

Olhando ao redor, sorriu ao ver a menina colocar o filhote dentro do casaco. O amor que sentia por aquela criança crescia cada vez mais.

"É tudo o que tem", disse uma vozinha que não queria ouvir. Então por que a semana passada tinha sido tão feliz, tão diferente dos dias ao lado de Blaise? Afastando esses pensamentos perturbadores, voltou a desenhar, até que o vento forte os obrigou a entrar em casa.

Assim que entraram, Snuffles correu para investigar todos os cantos e frestas dentro de casa. Alicia já ia segui-lo quando Draco a impediu.

- Espere. Primeiro você vai se lavar, enquanto eu preparo o jantar.

Alicia gemeu dramaticamente, mas obedeceu, entrando no banheiro.

- Vou inspecionar suas mãos, senhorita.

- Sim, senhor – respondeu a menina, e Draco sorriu, enfeitiçando uma panela e alguns utensilios e os ingredientes sobre o balcão para que preparassem o macarrão cabelo-de-anjo que Alicia gostava.

Quando a menina voltou do banheiro, Draco mandou-a para a sala para procurar o cachorrinho e assistir um vídeo. O zumbido do interfone ecoou na cozinha. Virando-se, ele apertou o botão.

- Chamou, meu senhor?

- Está perdendo seu talento para a comédia nessa cozinha.

Draco sorriu, sentindo que a raiva diminuía.

- Incrível, não é?

- Por que aquele entregador demorou tanto?

_Será que Harry estava com ciúmes?,_ pensou Draco.

- Estava apenas sendo gentil.

- É mesmo?

- Sim. É um bom rapaz, que está estudando muito para terminar o curso avançado de pocionista no St. Mungus.

- Pouco me importa o que faz. Não quero estranhos perto da minha filha.

- Entendo. Mas acho que Hagrid e eu podemos protegê-la muito bem.

- E quando foi que você fez o curso de auror? – perguntou Harry sarcasticamente e continuou: - Pense um pouco Draco. Além de ser o maldito ex-garoto-que-sobreviveu, Aquele que derrotou Voldemort, eu também sou um homem muito rico tanto no mundo muggle quanto no bruxo. E não quero que ninguém tente seqüestrar minha filha, seja por vingança de algum partidário das trevas frustrado ou por um resgate milionário.

- Não acha que está exagerando?

- Não, não acho. Você não pode entender como me sinto por não ter passado tudo pelo que eu passei.

- Então, o que isso significa? Que não podemos ter visitas? Nem sair de casa? Espera realmente que Alicia se transforme numa eremita, sem motivo nenhum? – Draco nem deu tempo para o outro responder. – Pois me deixe dizer-lhe uma coisa. Isso não vai acontecer! Não enquanto eu estiver aqui. Ela precisa ir para a escola, brincar com outras crianças. E o que acontecerá quando estiver em idade de ir para Hogwarts? Ela será sempre a filha do _Eleito? _E se não confia em mim para protegê-la – disparou num tom decidido -, trate de descer e cuidar dela sozinho!

- Espere, eu... – a voz de Harry resoou no interfone. – Está zangado comigo?

Draco inclinou-se, falando bem perto do aparelho.

- Não. Estou furioso. Feriu os sentimentos da Alicia na outra noite. Estava a alguns metros dela e recusou-se a vê-la. – Draco respirou fundo – Ela sentiu-se rejeitada, ferida. E acha que não a quer aqui.

_- O quê?_

- O que acha que uma garotinha de quatro anos pode pensar ao perceber que o próprio pai não quer vê-la nem falar com ela? Que estranho, não é? Como pode sentir-se rejeitada? – provocou Draco, sarcástico.

- Droga!

- Concordo. O que pretende fazer a respeito?

- O que posso fazer?

- Desça e venha falar com ela.

- Acha que não quero isso? Mas não vou aterrorizar minha própria filha.

- Ela o ama incondicionalmente. É algo que os pais conseguem dos filhos, sem precisar fazer nada em troca por isso. – Draco desligou o interfone, recusando-se a continuar. Mas depois de alguns instantes, apertou o botão novamente. – É a sua vez de jogar. Faça-o agora ou desmonte da vassoura.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – A voz de Harry parecia ameaçadora, mas Draco pouco se importou.

- Fique escondido até que ela esqueça que tem um pai, até que aprenda a viver sozinha. Talvez isso seja o melhor. – o loiro desligou o aparelho e voltou sua atenção para o preparo do jantar.

Harry o chamou mais duas vezes, mas foi ignorado. Por fim, recostou-se na poltrona de couro, esfregando as mãos no rosto.

Loiro teimoso. Quem ele pensava que era para ensinar-lhe como cuidar da filha? Era apenas o babá, mais nada. Harry estabelecia as regras ali. Alicia era sua filha, e iria criá-la como achasse melhor.

* * *

Harry estava amarrando os tênis, quando viu a patinha preta sob a porta e ouviu um ganido. Endireitando-se, abriu a porta. O cachorrinho espiou, erguendo o olhar para vê-lo. Era impossível não sorrir. O filhote então abanou o rabinho e deu um latido, e Harry abaixou-se pegando-o no colo.

- Está invadindo meu quarto, mocinho.

Era tarde, a casa estava silenciosa. Alicia já estava na cama e Draco devia estar em seu quarto ou no andar de baixo. Já fazia um bom tempo que Harry não ouvia nenhum ruído deles pela casa. O filhote ganiu outra vez e apertando-o entre os braços Harry decidiu leva-lo de volta para junto da sua filha.

Ele entrou silenciosamente no quarto da garotinha, iluminado apenas pela luz suave que era emitida por uma esfera encantada que deslizava devagar pelo quarto. Colocou o cachorrinho na cama e observou-o enrodilhar-se junto a menina enquanto ajeitava o cobertor caído. A mão da menina imediatamente pousou nas costas do bichinho.

"_Ela pensa que você não a quer aqui"_, dissera Draco. Desde aquela conversa ele tentava pensar num modo de fazer a menina entender que era a melhor coisa que acontecera em sua vida. Que precisava muito dela. Cuidadosamente, sentou-se na beirada da cama, vendo-a dormir. A menina espreguiçou-se e Harry ficou tenso com o movimento. Os olhos dela se entreabriram e ele ficou imóvel, o coração disparado. Felizmente estava muita penumbra para que ela visse somente a silhueta dele.

- Papai?

Ele ouviu a voz trêmula e rezou para que não estivesse com medo.

- Sim, princesa?

- Está zangado?

- Não, querida. Por que acha que estaria?

- Nunca vem me ver.

- Estou aqui agora, não estou?

Houve uma pausa, e então ela respondeu:

- Sim, eu acho que sim.

Harry fez o que não deveria. Inclinando-se, tomou-a nos braços. Os bracinhos de Alicia rodearam-lhe o pescoço, e ela aninhou-se. A garganta de Harry apertou-se, e ele sussurrou:

- Eu te amo, Alicia. Te amo demais. Estou feliz por estar comigo agora...

- De verdade?

- É claro, meu bem. Eu te amo muito. Gostaria de poder ir lá fora, brincar com você, mas é impossível.

- Por quê?

- Por que... não posso ficar no sol.

- Seus cortes ainda doem papai? Mamãe disse que foram muito fundos.

Harry sentiu a garganta seca. Ela tentava demonstrar que compreendia, e o coração dele apertou-se.

- Eu era tão sozinho até você chegar, Alicia!

- Eu também, papai. – a mão delicada tocou a cicatriz na garganta dele, sem parecer nota-la. – Eu te amo. – sussurrou, bocejando.

Ele acariciou-a e ninou-a sem vontade de deixar o presente tão precioso que a vida lhe dera. Os braços dela afrouxaram o aperto, e ele percebeu que adormecera. Afastando o cachorrinho, delicadamente colocou a filha na cama. Snuffles ajeitou-se, e os dois pequenos bocejaram.

Harry afastou-se.

- Não vá, papai.

Ele sorriu ternamente e sussurrou:

- Vou ficar aqui, meu bem. – E sentou-se na cadeira de balanço, pegou um livro de histórias muggles para crianças, de contos de fadas. Os olhos de Alicia se abriram, e mesmo na penumbra do quarto ele começou, baixinho:

- Era uma vez, numa terra distante, uma linda garotinha...

* * *

Além da colina, além do muro de pedra que cercava a casa, draco estava parado a beira-mar, os dedos dos pés enterrando-se na areia, as mãos enterradas nos bolsos da jaqueta. Sentia-se mal por pressionar Harry, mas nunca conhecera um homem tão teimoso quanto o ex-garoto-que-sobreviveu. Olhando para a casa, viu a figura que descia correndo o caminho às escuras.

Era Harry.

Ele usava um capuz, um abrigo escuro, no estilo muggles, que o deixava quase invisível na noite iluminada apenas pelas luzes que os feitiços de segurança produziam.

Ao ver o loiro, ele parou.

Por um instante, Draco hesitou, mas logo se virou, andando na direção da casa.

- Draco – disse o outro, ao vê-lo passar, sem fita-lo.

- Não quero que Alicia fique sozinha na casa.

- Os alarmes estão ligados.

- Isso não faz diferença se ela acordar e começar a me procurar.

Draco ia seguir seu caminho, mas Harry o parou.

- Draco espere.

- O quê? Outra discussão? Já sabe o que eu sinto.

- Sei? Uma noite se entrega nos meus braços, e na outra fica furioso.

- Com razão nas duas situações – disparou o loiro. – o beijo não tem nada a ver com a sua filha e com o quanto ela deseja estar com você.

- Eu sei. – disse Harry, aproximando-se. – Só queria ter certeza de que você sabia.

Draco deu um passo para trás.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso – disse, lutando contra o impulso de atirar-se nos braços do moreno e beija-lo de novo. Como Harry sempre conseguia arranjar um jeito de ficar nas sombras? - Isso não fará com que desapareça – retrucou. Um silêncio pesado pairou no ar, e Draco podia ouvir-lhe a respiração, o vento contra as roupas dele, até que falou novamente:

- Nem eu quero isso.

Draco também não queria esquecer, mas precisava dizer o que sentia.

- Não gosto que me usem.

- Não sou aquele canalha que fez você sofrer, draco.

- Isso não importa. O beijo apenas mostrou como podemos perder a cabeça facilmente. – _E como poderia ser maravilhoso,_ acrescentou em silêncio. – Eu estava disponível, e quem eu era não fazia muita diferença.

- Por que diz isso?

- Gosto da verdade. É mais fácil encara-la.

- Pois então está vivendo uma mentira. – De repente, Harry aproximou-se, e desta vez, Draco não recuou. – Nunca usei ninguém na minha vida. Muito pelo contrário, na verdade. E amei apenas uma vez na vida. – ele respirou fundo. – E nada se compara ao que sinto quando você está perto.

Draco sentiu o corpo tremer, o coração disparar.

- É apenas atração.

- Atração eu conheço. É algo apenas temporário.

- E eu sou apenas temporário em sua vida, harry – disse Draco, tentando manter a voz firme.

- Meu Merlin, o que esse homem fez com você? – perguntou Harry, detestando aquela frieza, e querendo saber o que a causava.

O loiro ergueu o queixo, num gesto de desafio.

- Ele me pediu em casamento, e cometi o erro de aceitar, acreditando que me amava. Dois dias antes do casamento, soube que iria casar-se comigo por causa de meus títulos de beleza, para me exibir para a sociedade bruxa.

Harry murmurou, demonstrando compaixão, mas Draco não queria piedade. Já bastava sua família e amigos tentando conforta-lo.

- Blaise pretendia continuar com o amante, e eu seria um troféu para mostrar aos amigos, receber visitas, e quem sabe, devido ao meu sangue puro, conseguir gerar um lindo par de filhos. – ele sacudiu a cabeça, fitando o mar. – e eu não queria nada – disse, virando-se para Harry -, além de amor.

- Ele foi um tolo, egoísta e arrogante. – Aquele homem maravilhoso o amara e o idiota não reconhecera seu valor, pensou harry.

- Também prefiro pensar assim.

Harry segurou-o pelo braço, e Draco estremeceu de expectativa. Mesmo assim reagiu.

- Não, Harry. Não posso me envolver com você.

- Acho que não tem mais jeito. Está na minha casa, cuidando da minha filha... e me deixando louco. – ele baixou a cabeça.

O perfume dele envolvia Draco, e o calor do corpo forte aquecia a pele, protegendo-o do vento marinho. Draco não podia mentir para si mesmo. Apesar de saber que era arriscado, que poderia se magoar outra vez, já que Harry não sairia para a luz, nem por ele, nem pela filha, não pôde resistir. Queria que o moreno o beijasse novamente, precisava saber se o que havia sentido na escada era verdadeiro, se o toque do dono dos olhos verdes realmente podia faze-lo arder.

Ou seria apenas o erotismo daquela voz sedutora, que vinha das sombras e parecia enfeitiça-lo?

Harry sentiu o gosto de Draco, antes mesmo de seus lábios se tocarem. Ouviu o gemido abafado, pedindo mais. Então, a boca de Harry devorou a do loiro, e o calor espalhou-se por seu corpo, penetrando nos ossos, como um fogo incontrolável.

- Draco – murmurou, e o loiro enterrou os dedos no peito do moreno, puxando-o para mais perto.

- Não devíamos... – as mãos de Draco deslizaram pelo peito forte, mas Harry segurou-lhe os pulsos, prendendo-os atrás das costas do homem de olhos prateados.

- Não – gritou Draco, o desejo transformando-se em raiva. – Não posso – ofegou, afastando os lábios dos de Harry. – Não consigo viver assim. Se não confiar em mim, não pode haver nada entre nós.

O loiro lutou para livrar-se, e imediatamente Harry soltou seus pulsos. Draco não olhou para trás enquanto corria para a casa, o corpo ansiando pelo do outro, o coração partido.

Harry viu-o afastar-se, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Aquilo não estava acontecendo, não podia ser, disse a si mesmo, o corpo ardendo de desejo. Sabia que havia magoado o ouro, mas não podia evitar. Ainda não.

Durante sua corrida rotineira pensou se teria coragem para deixar que Draco e Alicia o vissem. Se teria tanta ou mais coragem para isso do que quando teve que enfrentar Voldemort pela última vez.

Quando voltou para casa, notou que Draco havia se recolhido aos seus aposentos. Sabia que o loiro faria de tudo para evitá-lo a partir de agora.

Os dois dias seguintes provaram que Harry estava certo.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

olá meus compreensivos leitores! Sei que muitos estão me amaldiçoando pela demora, mas não consegui postar antes. Sem meu PC amigo e companheiro de todas as horas em casa eu estou à mercê dos computadores da faculdade que fez a gentileza de interditar os laboratórios de informática para manutenção de fim de férias!

Conseqüência: capitulo atrasado. Muitos me pediram para tentar postar pelo menos dois capítulos por mês. Eu tentei, mas não deu. Mas o legal é que eu consegui faze-lo ainda no começo do mês e estou tentando postar outro ainda este mês.

Agora quanto ao capítulo: Muitos devem estar gritando de frustração, eu sei. Eu mesma não fiquei de todo satisfeita com o capítulo, mas era necessário. E lembrem-se, é um drama. Não igual a aquelas novelas mexicanas que duram anos, mas ainda assim um drama.

Mas não fiquem tristes. Logo, logo o Harry vai se render de vez ao MEU loirinho maravilha.

Meus agradecimentos a aqueles que estão acompanhando a fic principalmente a **May Malfoy Snape****: **não se preocupe que eu não desistirei nunca desta fic que eu amo escrever. E que bom que vc não vai parar de ler. Não precisa se preocupar em escrever vários rolos de pergaminhos nas reviews. Só um alô pra dizer o que ta achando da história satisfaz esta autora. Beijos e obrigada por acompanhar. Ah, e continua ta?rsrsrs; a **Ge Black****: **também amo o snuffles, sabe. E talvez este capitulo tenha deixado você ainda mais frustrada, né? Desculpe mas como diria um de meus professores, faz parte do script! A Alicia é realmente uma fofura e Harry é um afortunado, pq ganhou logo o pacote completo como vc diz. Obrigada por acompanhar e continua lendo e me mandando reviews. Bjs; a **KaksChan****: **desculpe a demora mas aí está! Continua a ler e a comentar viu. Bjs; a **DaRk LaDiE: **saber q vc vai continuar a comentar minha fic me deixa muito feliz e sinto muito mas ainda vai demorar um ou dois capítulos para o Garoto Dourado comece a agir. Tenha paciência e não se decepcionará. Bjs e espero sua review; a **Sy.P****: **também acho a Alicia uma gracinha e realmente dá uma peninha dela, dá vontade de por ela no colo né? Mas amei ter recebido sua review. Espero a próxima com ansiedade. Bjs; a **St. Luana****: **poxa, até pensei que vc não ia postar seu comentário que sempre me ajudam a refletir sobre aquilo que escrevo neste capítulo. Mas fiquei triste por que percebi que sem querer fiz vc se sentir mal com minha fic. Não se deixe abater pela opinião dos outros, pequena. As injustiças da vida vão continuar acontecendo, mesmo que todos nós escritores continuemos a escrever histórias onde todos são felizes para sempre. Isso não acontece na vida real, não importa o quanto queremos isso. Sei o que está sentindo. Muito de mim está refletido nos sentimentos destes personagens, mas a um tempo aprendi a não me deixar abater pela opinião dos outros e não me afogar na minha raiva contra o mundo. Talvez vc esteja precisando desabafar. Me escreve e vamos conversar, está bem? Beijos e espero que fique bem.

Bom pessoal, acho que por hoje é só. Espero postar o próximo capítulo ainda este mês e quem sabe com ajuda de um milagre eu não poste até dois capítulos? Beijos e espero que continuem a acompanhar a história e a me mandar muitos reviews. Beijocas e até mais!

BM.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Draco deixava as refeições na porta da suíte, com uma batida na porta, e não mais do que duas palavras. Sabia que se falasse com Harry, as lembranças voltariam, e o desejo também.

Também sabia que não iria adiantar, mas precisava de tempo para por a cabeça e o coração, no lugar. No entanto, cada vez que pensava nele, ficava mais confuso.

Alicia parecia especialmente feliz naquele dia, e Draco tentou se concentrar na menina, para esquecer suas apreensões. Andaram na praia, catando conchas. Que lavaram e colaram na moldura de um espelho antigo que eles encontraram na garagem.

- Quer pintá-lo para combinar com seu quarto? – perguntou Draco, e Alicia negou, com um gesto de cabeça.

- Quero dá-lo para o papai.

Draco piscou surpreso, mas logo sorriu.

- Aposto que ele vai adorar.

- Vou levar para ele.

- Querida, não sei se é uma boa idéia. – Mas Alicia já corria para a casa, o tesouro apertado contra o peito. Draco seguiu-a, alcançando-a na escada. – Espere Alicia. Precisa secar. Por que não põe em seu quarto, por enquanto?

- Não! Quero dar para ele.

Alicia soltou-se da mão de Draco e correu escada acima. Mas ele foi mais rápido e alcançou-a, abraçando-a contra o peito.

- Solte-me!

- Querida, não pode vê-lo. Ninguém pode.

Alicia começou a chorar e Draco sentou-se nos degraus, abraçando-a carinhosamente e pondo de lado o espelho. Algumas conchas caíram, e a menina passou os braços e pernas à volta do loiro, soluçando.

- O que está acontecendo aí?

Draco não respondeu à voz que soava no interfone, sussurrando palavras carinhosas para a menina e carregando-a escada acima, sem esquecer do tesouro. Os soluços de Alicia diminuíram quando Draco colocou-a na cama, tirando-lhe os sapatos.

Embora fosse a hora em que costumava dormir, lutava contra o sono.

- Quero Snuffles.

Afastando os cabelos do rosto da menina, Draco sorriu.

- Vou buscá-lo.

Assim que saiu do quarto, Alicia sentou-se, desceu da cama e empurrou a cadeira da escrivaninha até a parede. Equilibrando-se na ponta dos pés, apertou o botão do interfone.

- Papai? Tenho um presente para você. Eu mesma fiz. É um espelho.

Ele não respondeu.

- Papai?

- Foi muito gentil, querida. Tenho certeza de que é lindo.

- Você não quer?

- Quero, sim. Muito.

- Então venha busca-lo – disse Alicia, em tom de choro.

- Não posso, querida.

- Pode sim! – gritou Alicia. – Vi você na praia. Pode sim.

Draco entrou, trazendo o cachorrinho. Ouvira o suficiente para saber o que estava acontecendo. O gemido doloroso de Harry ecoou no interfone.

- Venha, querida – disse, tirando a garotinha da cadeira e carregando-a para a cama.

A menina começou a chorar outra vez, chutando as cobertas.

- não vou lhe dar Snuffles, se continuar assim.

A garotinha suspirou, fitando-o através da franja de cabelos escuros. Os lindos olhos verdes revelavam tristeza.

- Desculpe-me – murmurou.

- Não é sua culpa, meu bem. Sei que está zangada porque seu pai não veio até aqui. – _E eu também, _pensou Draco. – Mas precisa se acalmar. Prometo que darei o espelho a ele.

- Como pode vê-lo e eu não?

- Também não o vi.

- Mas ele estava na cozinha com você!

- Estava escuro. Eu não o vi.

- Oh!

- Agora durma um pouco e descanse. Quem sabe mais tarde possamos dar uma volta de cavalo.

- Está bem – respondeu ela, pegando o cachorrinho.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça.

- Acho que Snuffles não está com sono. – e como se quisesse confirmar que ele tinha razão, o bicho escapou para o chão e correu.

Alicia pareceu subitamente muito só. Não podia deixa-la sozinha.

Draco tomou-a nos braços, carregando-a para seu próprio quarto, onde a colocou na cama. Tirando seus sapatos, deitou-se ao lado da menina, que logo aconchegou-se a ele. Colocando uma colcha sobre os dois, Draco continuou sussurrando palavras doces.

- Eu gosto muito de você, Alicia. – sussurrou antes de adormecer.

- Eu também de você – disse a menina.

* * *

Harry ficou parado no quarto de Draco, observando-os enquanto dormiam. Queria deitar-se na cama com eles, abraça-los. E amaldiçoou a maldita profecia que fizera Voldemort vir atrás dele, e que acabou dilacerando não só seu corpo mas sua própria vida.

Olhando para o espelho que segurava, observou a moldura coberta de conchas. Não haviam espelhos no andar superior. Não precisava deles, nem para fazer a barba, o que fazia com um feitiço simples. Não queria recordar porque era melhor ficar longe dos outros, por que ninguém gostava de ver sua imagem.

Mas iria guardá-lo, vendo refletido nele as imagens de Alicia e Draco abraçados como pai e filha. Como _ele _deveria estar. E saberia que jamais poderia tê-los.

Deixando um bilhete para Alicia, agradeceu pelo presente e saiu do quarto, sentindo no ar o perfume de Draco, que parecia estar preso às suas roupas. Subindo as escadas que levava à torre, fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando o mundo do lado de fora e desejando que pudesse fazer o mesmo com seu coração.

* * *

Apesar de uma dor de cabeça insistente, Draco cumpriu a promessa e cavalgou com Alicia pela praia. A garotinha adorou e logo já estava sorrindo novamente. Para ele, no entanto, sorrir exigia esforço. Depois de um jantar leve, um banho e algumas histórias, Alicia adormeceu e Draco ficou sozinho no andar térreo, na biblioteca de Harry. Tinha encontrado uma caixa na garagem, com papéis e fotos antigos, e esperava encontrar uma foto do pai e da mãe juntos para dar a Alicia. Tinha certeza de que isso daria à menina mais segurança e conforto.

Começou a vasculhar entre os papéis e então encontrou um envelope plástico com recortes do _Profeta Diário. _Espalhando-os sobre a escrivaninha, pegou o maior deles. A manchete dizia: _"Por fim Potter derrota Você-Sabe-Quem e a paz reina"._

Havia uma foto das ruínas do castelo de Hogwarts que fora palco da última batalha daquela guerra insana. Então, leu o artigo. Falava sobre o ataque de Voldemort ao castelo numa tentativa de dobrar as forças da Ordem da Fênix, o que desencadeou a batalha entre ele e Harry. Sobre como Harry havia lutado contra vários comensais antes de enfrentar Voldemort propriamente dito.

Sobre como ambos foram cercados por uma espécie de anel de fogo que os isolou do resto da luta e sobre como Harry finalmente saiu vencedor porém gravemente ferido.

No final da página havia uma foto muggles de Harry incrivelmente bonito e atraente, nas suas vestes escolares durante seu sétimo ano, e ao lado, uma foto bruxa onde alguns medimagos corriam com uma maca com Harry do local da batalha. O lado esquerdo e a cabeça estavam cobertos. O braço pendia , coberto de sangue, e na mão apenas era visível um anel de sinete com o escudo dos Potter´s.

O próximo artigo falava sobre a conturbada passagem de Harry pela Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, sobre acontecimentos como a vitória de Harry no Torneio Tribruxo, a fuga do seu padrinho da Prisão de Azkaban e outros casos.

Draco pegou outro artigo. _"Harry Potter entre a vida e a morte!", _dizia a manchete.

"_Curandeiros de Saint Mungus dizem que Potter foi alvo de muitos feitiços das trevas e que alguns podem deixar seqüelas", _dizia mais um artigo.

Havia outro artigo falando sobre a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe que Harry recebera da Comunidade Mágica, com uma foto do Ministro segurando uma placa de ouro. Cho recebera o prêmio por ele, já que estavam casados então.

Suas únicas palavras foram: _"A recuperação de meu marido será lenta e difícil. Ele não estava pensando nas conseqüências ao enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem para salvar o Mundo Mágico, mas apesar dos ferimentos graves, não está arrependido"._

Mesmo no jornal, o comentário de Cho pareceu amargo para Draco. Olhando dentro da caixa, encontrou uma placa de ouro da Ordem de Merlin:

"_Pelo generoso ato de bravura, esquecendo da própria segurança e pensando no bem de toda a Comunidade Mágica, o nosso mundo homenageia seu herói mais corajoso...", _e os dizeres seguiam enaltecendo o altruísmo do Grande Harry Potter, O Salvador.

Um herói. Havia mais prêmios e elogios nos outros recortes, e em nenhuma das ocasiões Harry aparecera para recebê-los.

Viu então mais recortes com imagens da mansão e manchetes falando da reclusão do herói. De como ele havia se afastado do mundo e vivia nas sombras aparentemente completamente deformado.

Quem teria guardado tudo aquilo? Nem por um segundo imaginou que Harry o tivesse feito. Achava que Hagrid era o responsável, já que Cho o deixara, incapaz de viver com o homem que vira quando as ataduras foram retiradas.

Talvez Harry já não fosse tão feliz no seu casamento. Eles eram tão jovens quando se casaram e por motivos errados como solidão, por parte do moreno e ambição por parte de Cho. Draco tinha a sensação de que a atitude de Cho o afetara tão profundamente que por isso escolhera viver nas sombras.

Pondo de lado os artigos, voltou a atenção para as fotos, tentando encontrar uma para Alicia. Por fim achou uma que mostrava Cho e Harry juntos, ambos sorriam e acenavam, e ao fitar os olhos dele na foto, viu Alicia. Será que o sorriso também era igual? Draco vira apenas parte do rosto dele, naquele dia em que rachava lenha.

De repente, sentiu que era observado.

- Isso e assustador, Harry. Pare, ou um dia desses vou acabar me apavorando de verdade, e acabarei te azarando para me defender. Onde você está? – insistiu, incapaz de vê-lo no escuro.

- Aqui. – Harry acenou, e Draco o viu junto à armadura que ficava num canto. Era difícil dizer qual era o homem e qual era a estrutura de metal.

- Prefere que eu apague todas as luzes para poder se esconder melhor?

- Pelo jeito, hoje você está ainda mais sarcástico.

- Bem, então não é tão tolo quanto pensei.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que não vou precisar lhe dizer mais uma vez como magoou Alicia.

Harry se mexeu, convocando uma cadeira de espaldar alto para a sombra e sentando-se.

- Devia ter me ajudado Draco. Sabe que eu não queria magoá-la. – um suspiro pesado ecoou na sala, e Draco pôde sentir o sofrimento dele. – Parece que eu não consigo fazer nada direito ultimamente.

- É porque ainda não se acostumou com intrusos no seu santuário.

- Mas isso não me impediu de magoar minha garotinha.

- Não foi de propósito, eu sei. Mas quero que entenda...

- Está bem, continue.

- Esta rotina não está funcionando, e temos que pensar em outra coisa. Alicia vai perdoá-lo, Harry. Aliás, já perdoou.

- Um espelho, Draco... Pelo amor de Merlin.

Draco piscou, surpreendido.

- Oh, Harry... Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

Haviam espelhos no quarto de Draco, nos banheiros, mas em nenhum outro lugar.

- Era apenas algo que estava aprendendo a fazer. E desejou dá-lo a fazer.

- Eu sei – disse Harry, a voz revelando arrependimento. – Tenho que compensá-la de algum modo.

- Sei que o fará. – mas não sabia como. – Li sobre a Batalha Final. – declarou indicando com um gesto os recortes.

- Não gosto que fique mexendo nas minhas coisas. – retrucou ele, tenso.

- Poderia ter encontrado tudo na biblioteca do Ministério, você sabe.

O moreno concordou, mas mesmo assim não estava feliz por ver o loiro revolver o passado.

- O que você fez foi mais do que um ato de coragem ou generosidade.

- Poderia ter matado não só a mim mas todos naqueles no campo de batalha.

- Pelo contrário. Sua ação salvou muitas vidas. Muitas crianças que ainda não tinham visto nada do mundo. Viu alguma das pessoas que salvou naquele dia depois?

- Não – Harry sacudiu a cabeça. – Os curandeiros disseram que muitos foram ao hospital, mas Cho não permitiu que entrassem. Mais tarde recebi muitas cartas. Mães diziam que colocaram meu nome em seus filhos recém-nascidos, agradecimentos por algum parente ou coisa parecida.

- Cho não permitiu que nenhum deles te agradecesse pessoalmente?

- Eu não estava com disposição para receber elogios.

- Você ou Cho?

_- O quê? _

O tom do moreno era defensivo e deixava claro que era melhor parar por ali. Mas Draco insistiu.

- Como se sentiu depois de acordar do coma?

- Feliz por estar vivo.Feliz por finalmente ter livrado o mundo de Voldemort. Mas estava tão dopado pelas poções sedativas que mal me lembro das duas primeiras semanas

- E como Cho se sentiu?

- Ela não falava a respeito.

- Foi o que imaginei.

- O quê esperava? O marido dela foi praticamente esfacelado para salvar o resto do mundo.

- Não precisa defendê-la. Você não conhecia nem metade das pessoas que estavam lá naquela noite mas mesmo assim fez o que tinha que fazer. Cho não se conformou por você ter arriscado sua vida. E mais ainda quando viu as conseqüências.

Houve uma longa pausa e então Harry falou:

- Tem razão. – as palavras foram acompanhadas por um longo suspiro. - Lembro-me de que perguntou como pude fazer aquilo com ela... conosco. Foi então que a fiquei conhecendo realmente. Acho que não tinha entendido bem a profecia até ter visto as conseqüências do seu cumprimento. Ela começou a trazer os melhores especialistas da Europa, pedindo uma opinião atrás da outra. Até cirurgiões muggles ela trouxe, sem obter a resposta que tanto esperava.

- E qual era?

- Que meu rosto voltasse a ser o mesmo de antes.

O egoísmo de Cho tinha se revelado nessa única frase, e Draco sentiu o coração apertar-se ao imaginar a dor de Harry.

- E então ela quis se separar?

- Não – continuou Harry, num tom amargo. – Ainda fiamos algum tempo juntos. Quer dizer, não exatamente juntos... Ela dormia no quarto de hóspedes, com a desculpa de que não queria bater nos meus ferimentos durante a noite.

"_Os sinais da gravidez á deviam estar aparecendo e ela queria escondê-los",_ pensou Draco.

- E não deixou que a tocasse, não é?

Harry estava imóvel e Draco podia sentir a dor e a humilhação.

- Não. Mas não posso culpá-la. Não depois de ver minha imagem no espelho.

- Mas eu posso.

- Como?

- Se ela o amasse de verdade, não teria se importado.

- Eu não era exatamente o príncipe encantado.

- E daí? Agora também não é.

Harry riu baixinho.

- Essa é a franqueza que eu adoro.

A última palavra fez Draco estremecer.

- Continue, sei que ainda não terminou.

- Você estava sofrendo, se recuperando de um trauma terrível. Eu li os artigos. – a voz do loiro não escondia a raiva da mulher que abandonara ao outro num momento tão difícil. – Ficou semanas no hospital, enfrentou tratamentos prolongados, com fisioterapia bruxa e tudo. Pelo que sofreu, tem sorte de estar vivo. – o osso da coxa fora substituído por uma prótese de metal, o quadril esquerdo estilhaçado pelo impacto das maldições, e havia pinos de metal no braço, nos dedos e nas costelas onde fora impossível fazer crescer ossos novamente por se tratarem de magia das trevas poderosíssima. – Sua determinação para curar-se foi admirável.

Harry ergueu bruscamente a cabeça. Além dos curandeiros e medi-bruxos, Draco era a primeira pessoa a dizer isso. Depois do fim da guerra, ouvindo Cho culpá-lo por " bancar o herói", pelo que sofrera e pelo que tinha feito com a vida dela, decidiu lutar. Mais uma vez.

- Estava tentando provar a ela que nada mudara entre nós. Depois de algum tempo, percebi que não fazia diferença. Ela já me olhava de um modo diferente.

- Como?

- Como se eu não fosse um homem, mas uma criatura repulsiva.

- Oh, harry.

A compreensão de Draco o atingiu, fazendo-o estremecer. Ainda assim, continuou.

- Ela dormia sozinha, comia sozinha, até que, numa manhã eu estava sozinho. Ela não conseguiu me encara nem para dizer adeus. – Harry se mexeu na cadeira. – Deixou uma carta.

"_Quanta frieza e crueldade", _pensou Draco, mas não disse nada.

- Percebi que eu a levara a agir assim. Não. Não me defenda. Por favor, Draco. Eu era o Garoto de Ouro, que estava destinado a salvar o Mundo Mágico. Todos queriam estar perto de mim, mas ninguém queria _estar _comigo. As pessoas só enxergavam _"O Eleito". _– Eu era o ídolo de Griffindor, que todos adoravam, menos os Slyntherin, é claro. – Harry brincou. – Mas era só acontecer algo, como quando descobriram que eu era um Parselmounth todos me davam as cosas. Aos olhos do mundo eu tinha tudo: fama, beleza, dinheiro. Mas quando vi o sofrimento daquelas pessoas no campo de batalha, o medo no rosto daquelas crianças percebi quem realmente era. Naquele momento, percebi o que minha ama desejava. Era como se eu não tivesse vivido até então.

A voz tornou-se um sussurro.

- Era a "única" coisa que eu podia fazer. A Coisa Certa. E Cho me acusava por tê-lo feito, e tentava me fazer voltar ao que era antes, a ser o garoto de Ouro, deixando claro como sentia repulsa pelo que eu me transformara. Eu estava com raiva do mundo, por me mostrar um homem que eu não tinha certeza se queria ser.

Discretamente Draco enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto, tentando manter a voz firme:

- E agora?

- Sei que não mudaria nada que aconteceu naquela noite. – harry riu, baixinho. – Exceto talvez, ter me esquivado melhor das maldiçoes do Voldy.

Draco recolocou tudo na caixa. Harry ficou tenso ao vê-lo levantar-se e caminhar para ele, o roupão de seda moldando o corpo delgado.

- Não se aproxime – sussurrou Harry, roucamente.

Draco não obedeceu, e ele pôde sentir o perfume na pele, nos cabelos do loiro.

- Draco...

Estava imóvel, e quando o loiro ergueu a mão, segurou-a no ar. Com um gesto rápido Draco soltou-se, e acariciou o lado do rosto que não tinha cicatrizes. Os dedos deslizaram para os cabelos macios, e Harry gemeu baixinho.

- Não sou Cho, e você não é Blaise. – os lábios de Draco tocaram levemente os dedos dele e Harry lutou contra o desejo de colocá-lo no colo e saboreá-lo com a boca, as mãos.

- Não tenho medo de você, leão. – Draco se mexeu, os lábios tocando a orelha de Harry, a voz sedutora enchendo a noite. – Afinal, porque está sempre se aproximando de mim.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, afastou-se, escapando para a escuridão do corredor. Harry sabia por que. Estava começando a confiar no loiro. Tinha lhe contado coisas que jamais dissera a ninguém. E essas duas coisas eram perigosas. Porque quando estava perto de Draco o que menos lhe importava era a imagem que vira no espelho.

**N/A: **Oi pessoas que ainda tem pena desta relapsa escritora que vos fala e que ainda lêem esta fic.

Eu sei que vocês estavam esperando este capítulo a umas duas semanas, mas só chegou agora. Tentei postar dois capítulos no mês passado como me pediram, mas como podem ver não pude.

Por mais que eu corra com tudo o que tenho que fazer só consigo postar um capítulo por mês e isso não me deixa nada feliz, porque também estou ansiosa por poder ver minha história completa. Mas deixa pra lá.

´Muitos de vocês devem estar me detestando agora né? Mas tenham pena de eu. o capítulo parece não dizer muita coisa, mas é muito importante. ele fala sobre como Harry se sentiu quando quase foi morto pelo Voldy, sobre como a Cho foi a maior vaca e o abandonou. E é a partir dai que a história passa para um patamar mais... intimo.

Se vocês perceberam Harry diz que está começando a confiar no Draco e é aí que ele começa a se deixar ver e tocar e por aí vai.

No próximo capítulo temos a nossa primeira cena caliente de verdade. Estou ansiosa por ver isso postado, mas não poderei garantir que saia ainda este mês farei um esforço para que isso aconteça.

Agora vamos aos agradecimentos: a **Girl of Avalon**: vc deve estar feliz de ler um novo cap, mas chateada pelo chove-não-molha do Harry ainda não ter se resolvido. Se preocupa não. No próximo cap vc vai ver mais... ação. E quanto a sua pergunta, o que vc me diz? O Harry com este corpão é seme ou uke?rsrsrs, até o próximo capítulo; a **Sy.P**: por favor não morra antes de ler o final, e recomendo que compre um marca passo para o próximo capítulo! rsrsrs, mas falando sério, obrigada por favoritar a minha fic, isto me deixa muito orgulhosa. Até mais; a **Rose Snape Malfoy**: desculpe, não consegui postar um novo cap no mês passado, mas aqui está o novo, no dia 1º. E não se preocupe, logo, logo eles deixarão de ser tadinhos. Bjs e até mais; a **.DaRk LaDiE**: obrigada mais uma vez por ler e por postar mais uma review. Deve ser até chato que nós, autores fiquemos cobrando reviews de vc´s mas como saberiamos o que agrada a vc´s se não pedirmos um retorno? Além disso adoro ter contato com meus leitores e por isso, espero mais uma review. Bjs; a **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**: não sabe o quanto eu fico lisongeada por gostar da minha fic.também amo esta versão do Draco e a Alicia é mesmo uma fofura. Não precisará esperar muito mais para "ver" a fera. Só mais um pouquinho tá. Beijos.

Bom, apesar de ter sentido falta de algumas reviews eu estou feliz de que alguem ainda leia minha história. Espewro que tenham gostado do cap e seria pedir muito umas reviews a mais? Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo.

BM.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

- Senhor Draco? – chamou Alicia da sala. – O que é isto?

Draco enxugou as mãos numa toalha de papel e atravessou a sala de jantar, parando ao ver a pilha de caixas amarradas com fita verde que flutuavam a alguns centímetros do chão.

- Bem, querida, por que não descobrimos juntos?

Parando ao lado do monte de caixas, viu o cartão preso na caixa maior. Era endereçado a ele. Gostaria que mostrasse mais dos seus talentos escondidos. Junto às caixas estava um dos esboços que fizera de Alicia, com um bilhete. É lindo, você conseguiu retratá-la perfeitamente. Harry.

- De quem é? – perguntou a garotinha, saltitando em volta das caixas, na expectativa de ganhar um presente.

- O bilhete diz que a caixa de cima é sua. – soltando as fitas, entregou a caixa à menina, que se sentou o tapete para abri-la. Dentro havia lápis de cor, purpurina, guache, lápis de cera, aquarela e papéis. Tudo mágico, que faziam os desenhos moverem-se e mudar de cor no papel depois de pronto. – É do seu pai – disse Draco, e Alicia ergueu o olhar, sorrindo.

Draco também sorriu. Harry tinha pedido desculpas à filha do único modo possível no momento. Alicia perguntou se podia usá-los, e Draco assentiu, dirigindo-se à sala de jantar, onde colocou uma toalha velha sobre a mesa, para protegê-la das tintas. Em seguida, entregou à menina uma xícara com água, explicando como poderia pintar e lavar os pincéis ali.

Depois de ter acomodado Alicia, voltou à sala de estar e olhou as caixas. Com um suspiro, abriu a primeira e encontrou tudo o que precisaria para desenhar, além de papéis especiais bruxos que faziam o desenho se comportar como as fotografias bruxas.

A segunda tinha aquarelas, uma palheta e pincéis, a outra tinha um cavalete e um banquinho, além de um bilhete. O quarto amarelo, na ala oeste é o que tem a melhor luminosidade, além da linda vista do rio e da cidade.

As lágrimas encheram os olhos de Draco, que sentiu a garganta apertada. Ninguém nunca o elogiara por outra qualidade que não fosse a beleza. Mesmo tendo vários desenhos espalhados pelas paredes do apartamento, Blaise nunca notara, nem fizera algum comentário. Ele adorava desenhar e pintar, mas desistira disso por coisas que julgara ser mais importantes, na época. Havia uma sensação de liberdade que apenas a arte podia lhe dar. Criar algo do nada era muito semelhante a uma magia poderosa. E Harry lhe dera tudo isso novamente.

- Também ganhou presentes – disse Alicia, aparecendo ao lado dele e espiando as caixas.

Draco acariciou os cabelos escuros da menina e sorriu.

- Não é lindo? Teremos de arranjar um lugar especial para trabalhar.

Alicia concordou, voltando para a sala de jantar para terminar o que estava fazendo. Draco sentou-se no sofá e pegou o estojo com os lápis, imaginando o que desenharia em primeiro lugar. Queria agradecer, mas sabia que Harry não iria recebê-lo. Além disso, tinha muito que fazer. Depois que Alicia terminou o primeiro desenho, pregou-o orgulhosamente na geladeira, antes de levá-la para o banho. Não foi fácil acalmar a menina, que queria experimentar tudo, mas depois do banho e de uma história, conseguiu colocá-la na cama. A caixa com os presentes ficou na mesinha ao lado da cama, como se isso deixasse o pai mais próximo.

Deixando a porta de Alicia entreaberta, Draco parou no corredor, olhando para a escada que levava ao andar de cima imaginando o que Harry estaria fazendo. Não falara com ele desde a noite anterior. Tampouco ele o chamara pelo interfone, nem aparecera nas sombras. Era como se tivesse revelado coisas demais e agora quisesse manter distância. Ainda assim lhe dera um presente maravilhoso. Era um homem complicado, decidiu, e depois de tomar banho, vestiu o roupão e desceu ansioso para experimentar os novos lápis e crayons.

Quando harry ouviu Draco andando no andar de baixo, entrou no quarto de Alicia, impaciente para estar com a filha. Sentando-se na cadeira de balanço, observou-a enquanto dormia. O luar que se infiltrava através das cortinas banhou a menina com um brilho prateado.

Snuffles estava comodamente deitado no fundo da cama, enroscado nos cobertores.

- Papai – murmurou Alicia, como se percebesse que ele estava ali. Harry estendeu a mão, que ela segurou, meio adormecida. – Obrigada pelo presente – disse, sem abrir os olhos.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado princesa – sussurrou ele.

- O senhor Draco também gostou do dele – disse Alicia bocejando, antes de voltar a dormir.

Uma onda de alegria o envolveu. Queria tanto ver Draco, falar com ele... Os momentos que passava ao lado dele eram os únicos em que se sentia humano outra vez, em que as cicatrizes pareciam não importar. Mas, esperando pelo momento certo, pegou o livro no criado-mudo, abriu na página marcada e começou a ler para Alicia. Meio adormecida, ela sorriu. E aquele sorriso fez Harry sentir-se como um rei.

Harry amaldiçoou o tamanho da casa e entrou na biblioteca, parando ao ver que estava vazia. Draco não estava no quarto, nem com Alicia. Deixando a biblioteca, foi para a ala oeste da casa, um lugar pouco usado, construído para abrigar hóspedes e empregados. Subindo a escada, começou a procurá-lo, já entrando em pânico. E se estivesse machucado, se tivesse caído num dos corredores escuros? E se estivesse sem sua varinha e impedido de pedir ajuda? Começou a chamá-lo, baixinho, e quando não obteve resposta, abriu uma porta atrás da outra, tentando encontrá-lo, sem se recordar que era um bruxo, que poderia realizar um feitiço de localização simples e acha-lo.

- Draco!

- Estou aqui!

- Aqui, onde? Que droga de lugar! Mais parece um labirinto!

A risada dele era baixa e suave, e parecia encher o ar quando ele abriu a porta.

- Disse que eu podia usar o quarto amarelo, não disse?

Sentado numa cadeira, estava de costas para ele, com um cavalete a sua frente e o pincel sobre a folha de papel presa a um painel.

- Não disse?

- Sim, agora me lembro.

- Não costuma andar muito pela casa, não é?

- Não por aqui. Meu Merlin, eu me senti um tolo.

- Estava preocupado?

- Sim. Este lugar é muito grande e antigo, e...

- E sempre muito escuro – completou o loiro, virando-se levemente, mas sem fitá-lo. Ele olhava para o chão, e Harry percebeu que fazia isso por ele, embora houvesse pouca luz no aposento. As cortinas estavam afastadas e o luar entrava pelas janelas.

- Está pintando no escuro, Draco.

- Você é mesmo esperto, Potter.

O moreno riu, balançando a cabeça e aproximando-se.

Draco sentiu-o mover-se atrás dele, sentiu o perfume da loção pós-barba, e tentou imaginar como seus sentidos haviam se tornado tão apurados. O calor do corpo dele parecia tocar-lhe a pele, e subitamente ficou consciente de que estava vestido apenas com um roupão sobre o pijama de fina seda que estava usando. Queria vê-lo, não por curiosidade, mas para que ele confiasse nele o suficiente para deixar que se aproximasse. Tudo que conhecia de Harry era a imagem que vira nas fotos, tiradas cinco antes.

- Não é uma vista incrível? – perguntou, fazendo um gesto na direção da cidade abaixo deles, brilhando ao luar. A casa de Harry ficava no alto, pairando sobre a vila como o castelo de um troll, que aterrorizava a todos. Não era de admirar que tivessem medo dele, admitiu Draco.

- Achei que você gostaria.

O loiro respirou fundo, sentindo-o mais perto.

- Mas pintar no escuro?

- Era a imagem que eu queria captar. A ilha adormecida – disse Draco, assustando-se quando Harry colocou as mãos nas costas da cadeira.

O moreno observava a pintura semi-acabada.

- Bem, você conseguiu.

A voz dele, tão perto do seu ouvido, suave e gentil, era capaz de prendê-lo em um encantamento poderoso, Draco tinha a impressão.

- As nuvens continuam a se mexer, encobrindo tudo.

- Há uma tempestade se formando na costa da Escócia. Pode ser que tenhamos algum efeito dela por aqui.

- A Mãe Natureza às vezes nos surpreende, mas aqui estamos seguros. A casa já resistiu a mais de cem anos de tempestades.

Um longo silêncio pairou entre eles, quebrado apenas pela respiração de ambos.

- Obrigado pelas tintas, por tudo. Eu adorei.

- Por nada. Você tem um talento extraordinário.

- Obrigado – murmurou o loiro, comovido com aquelas palavras.

- Então, Rei da Beleza, foi esse talento que mostrou nos concursos?

O loiro riu não se importando pelo modo como o chamara.

- Não, não foi.

- E não vai me dizer qual foi não é? – provocou Harry.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, negando, e Harry continuou:

- Gosto de desafios. – E depois de uma pausa, disse, baixinho: - Seu perfume é gostoso.

- O seu também – sussurrou Draco, mas quando virou o rosto Harry se afastou depressa na direção da janela.

Harry ficou de costas, as mãos apoiadas no batente da janela alta. O luar brilhava nos cabelos escuros, e mais uma vez Draco admirou-se ao ver como era alto e forte. Devia ter mais de um metro e noventa, e os ombros largos bloqueavam toda luz. Ele imaginava que aquele corpo era fruto de todo o treinamento para a guerra que o moreno devia ter sido submetido, além é claro do fato dele ter sido jogador de quadribol na época da escola.

- Você é quase um gigante, Harry.

O moreno riu, mas o som pareceu estranho no silêncio da noite.

- Tem medo de mim?

- Não vê como estou tremendo? Sabe, não seria tão misterioso para as pessoas do vilarejo se não se escondesse deles.

- Eles também não se aproximam.

- Não é de admirar. Com a muralha ao redor da mansão e todo aquele bosque de carvalhos à volta da propriedade... Francamente, Harry, por que não planta flores? As velhas árvores são bonitas, mas ficam um tanto tenebrosas ao entardecer e...

- Draco...

- Sim?

- Você está fugindo do assunto. – Harry baixou os braços e virou-se, ficando de frente para o outro, as costas apoiadas na janela. O coração de Draco batia disparado.

Podia ver o rosto dele. O lado direito, sem cicatrizes, e era muito bonito, os cabelos um tanto longos, descendo até a gola da camisa imaculadamente branca. Como sempre, usava calça preta e camisa branca.

- Você mesmo corta seu cabelo?

O moreno passou os dedos pelos fios escuros e riu baixinho.

- Acho que dá para perceber mesmo no escuro.

- Posso cortar para você se quiser. Aprendi um feitiço de corte de cabelo bem eficiente e costumava treinar com meus amigos da escola.

- Não, obrigado. Ninguém vê, mesmo.

- Não é esta a questão. – Draco levantou-se. – Você vê, Harry... – ele parou.

- O que foi?

- Não podemos continuar assim. Esconder-se nas sombras não faz bem a nenhum de nós.

- É a sua opinião.

- O que ganha com isso?

- Minha privacidade, minha dignidade. Meu amor-próprio.

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não é verdade. Apenas mantém viva as feridas que ela causou. Nem todos são como Cho.

- Faz muito tempo que superei o que aconteceu com ela.

- Acredito. Mas ela deixou uma marca profunda e não gosto disso.

- Que pena – disparou o moreno.

Draco sentiu as defesas dele se erguerem como uma onda gigantesca.

- Então é assim? Pretende ficar escondido até transformar-se numa fera selvagem?

- Não force a situação. Sabe que não é assim.

- Ora, Potter, pare com isso. Sei que você não é como aparenta ser. – o loiro deu um passo à frente. – Deixe-me vê-lo.

- Não.

- Você me deu o presente mais precioso que já recebi – disse, apontando as tintas e pincéis. – Você me viu como eu sou. Não a beleza que ganhou os concursos. Mas não me deixa lhe dar nada.

Harry sabia o que Draco oferecia. Era a promessa de não rejeita-lo, de não sentir repulsa. Mas não podia se ariscar. Não agora, quando começava a se sentir como um homem outra vez, não quando ele o fazia desejar ir para a luz, quando queria acima de tudo sentir o perfume do loiro a sua frente.

- Você me deu uma chance com a minha filha.

- E isso é suficiente?

Harry não respondeu.

- É?

- Não! – ele quase gritou. – Não, desde que você entrou em minha casa.

Draco respirou fundo, dando um passo à frente.

Harry fitou-o da cabeça aos pés, o rosto lindo iluminado pelo luar, os cabelos brilhantes caindo até os ombros, o corpo que apesar de pequeno era bem esculpido, mas sem músculos exageradamente demarcados e que agora estava escondido pelo roupão fino e pelo pijama.

- Mas é assim que tem que ser.

- Não, não tem. Não comigo.

Harry fechou os olhos inclinando a cabeça para trás. Ele abria e fechava os punhos, enquanto o perfume de Draco o envolvia, enfraquecendo seu autocontrole.

- Tenho que ir. Agora.

Draco o segurou pelo braço.

- Deixe-me ir, Malfoy.

O calor do loiro parecia atravessar sua roupa.

- Por quê?

O moreno endireitou a cabeça e fitou-o. Draco estava a poucos centímetros dele. O desejo o envolveu, vivo e intenso, e ficou difícil respirar. Engolindo em seco, confessou:

- Por que se toca-lo não poderei parar.

O coração de Draco acelerou e ele ergueu a mão, tocando o rosto de harry, acariciando de leve o lado sem cicatrizes. O moreno se encolheu, e Draco sentiu toda a dor do isolamento, da solidão.

- Oh, Draco – disse harry, sem fôlego, aspirando o perfume da mão macia. – Não posso. Vou enlouquecer.

- Não, não vai.

- Sim – murmurou ele, segurando a mão macia e beijando a palma, os dedos. Todo o corpo de Harry tremia.

Aquele homem forte, que sobrevivera a várias tragédias em sua vida, que lutara e saíra vencedor numa guerra onde ele perdera tudo, que se escondera nas sombras, tremia por sua causa. E isso fazia com que se sentisse especial, querido. Naquele momento, Draco soube que seu coração estava perdido, e seu corpo também desejava a mesma coisa.

Deslizando os dedos por entre os cabelos escuros, puxou-o para mais perto.

- Se ficar louco, por favor, me leve com você.

Num segundo Harry aproximou os lábios dos de Draco, devorando, invadindo, ardente de desejo e paixão. Ele o desejava mais do que qualquer coisa, mas até do que a vontade de ficar sozinho. Draco abriu os lábios e a língua exigente penetrou fundo.

Harry não conseguia respirar, nem pensar, só sentir, depois de um longo tempo em que não sentira nada além da enorme solidão e desolação. Draco era um raio de sol na escuridão que a vida dele se tornara, uma tentação à qual não podia resistir, não quando estava em seus braços, não quando Draco o beijava loucamente.

O braço másculo de harry rodeou-lhe a cintura, apertando-o, fazendo com que sentisse a excitação dele, mostrando-lhe o que um simples beijo podia provocar. Afastando-se um pouco, para respirar e fitar ao loiro nos olhos, Harry murmurou:

- Não devemos.

- É tarde demais... - gemeu Draco, antes de beijá-lo outra vez, apertando ainda mais o corpo contra o corpo do moreno, acomodando-se entre as coxas fortes do outro. A mão de Draco tocou-lhe o pescoço e o ombro direito, descendo para o peito.

Harry gemeu, deslizando a mão até os quadris de Draco e puxando-o para si. O calor dele atravessou as roupas, e harry enrijeceu quando o loiro tocou o ombro esquerdo, cheio de cicatrizes, escondido sob a seda, e retirou sua mão, beijando cada dedo. Ele quase ficou decepcionado, mas Draco continuava a acariciá-lo com a outra mão, e Harry percebeu que não queria magoá-lo. Beijando-o com mais paixão, abriu o cinto do roupão, e começou a espalhar beijos pelo peito liso e definido de Draco, fazendo-o gemer.

Draco inclinou o corpo para trás, numa oferta silenciosa, enterrando os dedos nos ombros de Harry enquanto este mordia, sugava, lambia e brincava com os mamilos rosados do outro, traçando com a língua pequenos círculos ao redor dos mamilos, sentindo o gosto de limão e mel, admirando como estes enrijeciam à luz do luar.

Harry queria lhe dar prazer, queria ver Draco gritar no momento do clímax. Ele o desejava. Desesperadamente.

- Preciso tocar você. É tão macio, quente. Tão doce... – Harry estremeceu quando os dedos de Draco lhe acariciaram o mamilo. Deixando-se cair sobre o tapete, puxou o loiro contra si.

Draco abraçou-o, o corpo moreno era apenas um vulto contra o luar, enquanto Harry o beijava com uma paixão selvagem. Ele queria mais, e Draco estava pronto para lhe dar tudo o que desejasse.

- Se quiser parar, diga – sussurrou Harry, afastando os lábios dos de Draco apenas alguns centímetros.

Draco segurou a mão dele, que estava sobre um mamilo seu.

- se parar agora, bato em você.

Harry riu, beijando-o novamente, deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço até chegar ao peito, beijando cada um dos mamilos antes de continuar descendo. Os músculos de Draco enrijeceram de antecipação quando a mão de Harry puxou o elástico da calça do pijama que ele vestia.

Os dedos de Harry encontraram a pele quente do membro pulsante que exibia uma ereção completa, e se fecharam ao redor dele.

Draco estremeceu, agarrando-se às mangas da camisa de harry, puxando-o para si. Harry não parou, acariciando para cima e para baixo, marcando o ritmo junto com o ondular involuntário que os quadris de Draco produziam o levando a beira do clímax. Draco ondulava o corpo, gemia, e harry saboreava cada som, cada movimento.

Era uma criatura selvagem, dizendo a ele como era bom, como o desejava, como queria mais e mais.

- Vamos, meu lindo, quero que se derreta para mim – sussurrou Harry, com os lábios junto ao ouvido de Draco.

- Sou seu. – gemeu o loiro, guiando a mão do outro para ir mais rápido.

- Ainda não.

Num minuto Harry se afastava, puxava a calça do pijama de Draco e afastando-lhe os joelhos pronunciou um feitiço quase inaudível mas que produziu uma sensação inusitada em Draco. Logo uma das mãos fortes do moreno deslizava sob os quadris do loiro, erguendo-o, a boca capturando aquele pedaço pulsante de desejo, enquanto deslizava um dedo pelo canal recém lubrificado pelo feitiço que harry pronunciara segundos antes. Draco gritou, movendo os quadris, e um turbilhão de desejo o envolveu. A língua de Harry se movia pela extensão do membro do loiro, provocando, excitando, fazendo o desejo crescer mais e mais.

Harry podia sentir os músculos do outro se enrijecer, o corpo de Draco pedindo desesperadamente pelo clímax, e adorou cada sensação. Queria estar dentro de Draco. Mas nunca poderia ser assim. Não podia fazer amor com ele no escuro, como uma criatura das trevas. Draco merecia muito mais dele. Mas aquilo era tudo o que Harry podia lhe dar.

Assim, sugou e lambeu o pênis do loiro, os dedos mergulhando mais fundo, até que ele explodiu de prazer, gritando e vertendo sua semente na boca do moreno que o sorveu todo. A intensa onda de prazer que sacudiu aquele corpo claro atingiu harry intensamente, ameaçando seu autocontrole.

Draco gemeu baixinho:

-- Acho que vou morrer...

Ele mal conseguiu respirar, pois Harry beijou-o novamente, ainda o acariciando, fazendo-o sentir seu próprio gosto. Num impulso, Draco passou os braços à volta do pescoço forte do moreno, ofegante, ignorando a tensão do corpo dele e o fato de que não queria que o tocasse.

- Quero você...

- Não.

- Sim! – Draco abriu um botão da camisa de harry, deslizando a mão para dentro.

- Não. – harry lhe tirou a mão – Não vou fazer amor com você no escuro. Se o fizer, vou querer luzes à nossa volta.

- Então acenda as luzes, agora.

Silencio.

- Você não quer vir para a luz?

Harry não respondeu.

- Entendo. – Draco respirou fundo. – Nem por mim? Nem agora?

- Não.

- Estou cansado de ouvir _não, _Harry – disse Draco, tentando ficar calmo, enquanto seu corpo ainda tremia de prazer e a mão do outro ainda estava ao redor do seu membro que começava a ficar flácido de novo.

- Essa é a única resposta que eu posso lhe dar.

Draco empurrou as mãos de Harry e afastou-se.

- Pensei que confiasse em mim. Mas aparentemente é impossível. – Draco levantou-se, sem se importar em procurar a calça do pijama no escuro, e saiu correndo do quarto.

Harry sentou-se, enterrando a cabeça nas mãos, e em seguida passando os dedos por entre os cabelos. Por que de repente parecia mais escuro do que antes?

**N/A: **Aleluia! Consegui postar mais um capitulo este mês!

Juro que pensei que não conseguiria, mas aí está. Ainda tem alguém lendo este história que mais parece um melodrama mexicano? Rsrsrs, brincadeira.

Bom, meus amigos leitores, aí está mais um capítulo que todos estávamos aguardando com desespero (pelo menos no meu caso). Confesso que estava ansiosa para chegar nesta fase da fic por que estou super insegura com o que escrevi, portanto se puderem me mandar algum comentário fazendo críticas (construtivas, destrutivas, conselhos ou qualquer coisa do gênero) eu agradeceria muito!

Sei que não é exatamente o que todos estavam esperando, mas a partir daqui nosso moreno jogo-duro não vai conseguir se esquivar muito do loirinho-maravilha do draco! Já posso adiantar que o próximo capitulo o Harry vai fazer mais um pouquinho de doce, mas não vai conseguir resistir muito mais e aí, segurem os corações e preparem os _enervates! _Rsrsrsrsrs

Neste capítulo não vou comentar reviews por review, por falta de tempo mesmo, mas agradeço de coração a atenção e o prestigio de ter tanta gente lendo minhas histórias.

E para aqueles que acompanham também minhas outras duas fics, por favor, não pensem que eu desisti de terminá-las, é só que ou eu postava esta ou as outras. Meu tempo tem estado escasso. Mas logo, logo terei novos capítulos para vocês.

Beijos e como sempre espero muuuuuuuuitas reviews! Afinal, depois de DOIS capítulos neste mês eu mereço né? Até a próxima!

BM.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Alicia não estava no quarto. Quando Draco a deixara, estava quase dormindo, mas ao entrar para ver se estava bem, viu a cama vazia.

E não respondeu quando ela chamou.

Draco abriu uma porta, procurando no outro quarto, fechou-a e foi ao quarto seguinte. Chamou Alicia varias vezes, mas não obteve resposta. Tinham brincado muito naquele dia, já que não queria pensar em Harry. Mas não tinha funcionado. Mesmo depois da cavalgada, das horas brincando na praia, de fazer artes mágicas com Alicia, ainda sentia os lábios dele em sua pele. Nem mesmo o chuveiro frio, que imaginara amenizar o calor e o desejo que ainda vibravam em seu corpo, tinha adiantado.

- Alicia? Querida? – O som ecoou no quarto vazio.

O tom de voz foi ficando mais alto quando não conseguiu encontra-la, e o pânico começou a dominá-lo. O nervosismo foi tanto que nem se precatou de fazer um feitiço localizador para achar a menina. Correndo de um quarto para o outro, chegou à ala oeste, e entrou no quarto amarelo.

Ali estavam as telas, e os pincéis, exatamente como os deixara. Draco olhou para a calça de pijama caída no chão com expressão de desgosto, ao lembrar como havia se abandonado ao toque de Harry, esquecendo de tudo. Pegando-a com um gesto brusco, voltou ao corredor principal, abrindo armários, olhando atrás de portas.

- Venha, Alicia! Isso não tem graça!

Parou de repente, pensando ter ouvido um som abafado, na direção do corredor principal. Mas não encontrou nada ali

Draco saiu correndo de casa, encontrando Hagrid perto dos estábulos. Ele escovava um dos corcéis de Harry e ergueu o olhar ao vê-lo.

- Ajude-me a procurar Alicia. Não consigo encontrá-la. Acho que deve estar se escondendo de propósito.

Preocupado, Hagrid largou tudo e saiu para procurar a menina nos jardins e nos outros locais fora de casa, enquanto Draco retornava para dentro.

Olhando pela janela do salão, procurou ver se havia pegadas na areia, na direção da água, mas não havia nenhum sinal de que Alicia tivesse passado por ali. Draco sentiu uma ponta de alivio, mas ainda assim, onde ela estaria? Por que não respondia?

Draco continuou a chamar, checando todos os lugares onde uma criança poderia se esconder. O medo crescia dentro dele. Embora a casa fosse segura, protegida não só por fortes feitiços como também Harry havia mandado instalar um sistema de segurança muggle, continuava pensando no que Harry dissera. Que talvez houvesse ainda algum comensal escondido que poderia estar a espreita, tentando se vingar. Ou talvez se tratasse de um seqüestro muggle na intenção de pedir um resgate milionário a Harry, já que o moreno também era famoso neste mundo. Não queria assustar Harry, mas Hagrid entrou e disse:

- Nada, nem sinal dela.

Draco agradeceu, correu para a escada e subiu os degraus de dois em dois ao invés de desaparatar dali mesmo, na esperança de que Alicia tivesse voltado ao quarto. Mas a cama estava vazia. Voltou a chamar, sem obter resposta.

Draco ouviu ruídos no quarto de Harry, e a raiva da noite anterior voltou. Subindo a escada, bateu na porta.

- Sim?

- Abra a porta!

- Não.

- Já disse que estou cansado de ouvir isso. Agora, abra, ou juro que vou usar o feitiço mais potente de arrombamento que eu aprendi!

Harry olhou para a porta, desejando abri-la e beijar o loiro.

- Então decidiu apelar para a violência? – provocou.

- Preciso da sua ajuda, Harry. Alicia desapareceu.

Harry soltou os pesos com que se exercitava, e eles provocaram um baque surdo ao bater no chão.

- O quê?

- Ela está na casa, tenho certeza. Não há pegadas na areia, e Hagrid não a encontrou lá fora. Estava dormindo no quarto e desapareceu.

- E o cachorrinho?

Draco franziu a testa.

- Também não está em lugar algum.

Então Draco ouviu um grito abafado.

- Meu Merlin, eu posso ouvi-la. Onde estará?

Harry vestiu uma camiseta.

- Vou encontrá-la.

- Como pode fazer isso trancado aí dentro? Que droga Harry, saia! Preciso de ajuda.

Harry foi até a porta, sem abri-la.

- Acalme-se, meu anjo. Eu vou encontrá-la.

O tom da voz dele acalmou-o. Ele a encontraria. Mas não podia ficar ali parado, esperando. E decidiu prosseguir em sua busca.

Agarrando sua varinha, Harry fez um Lumus e deslizou para escada de serviço escondida entre as paredes, e desceu um andar, dirigindo-se ao outro lado da casa.

- Alicia? Alicia?

- Papai?

- Fique onde está, princesa. Já estou chegando.

- Estou com medo...

O cachorrinho ganiu.

- Eu sei querida. Continue falando comigo. – Harry subiu a escada estreita. – Pode ver a luz da minha varinha?

- Não. – Era possível perceber o pânico na voz dela.

- Está tudo bem, princesa. Papai está aqui. Nada vai acontecer.

- Está bem.

Harry sorriu, percebendo que ela tentava ser corajosa.

Deitando a varinha na palma da mão aberta ele sussurrou um feitiço que aprendera no seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, um feitiço de localização que emitiu uma luz cálida apontando para a esquerda.

Ele virou a curava seguinte na direção que a varinha apontava. A escada de serviço, entre as paredes, percorria toda a mansão, e embora ele conhecesse o caminho no escuro, Alicia poderia ficar presa ali durante vários dias, sem encontrar a saída.

- Como achou a escada na parede?

- Snuffles passou por baixo da parede, no canto do meu quarto.

Ele devia ter deixado parte do painel aberto na noite anterior. A culpa era sua!

- Estou vendo a luz, papai.

O alivio era evidente na voz da menina. Logo Harry desviava o facho de luz, localizando-a. Inclinando-se, abraçou-a e pegou-a no colo. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela... Alicia passou os braços à volta do pescoço dele, e Harry beijou-a no rosto, acariciando as costas da menina, que tremia e soluçava.

- Está tudo bem, querida. Papai está aqui.

- Eu estava com tanto medo...

- Eu sei meu bem, eu sei.

Harry carregou-a de volta para a saída. Apertando a saliência na parede, a porta se abriu. Ele colocou-a no chão, e Alicia correu para o corredor.

- Draco! Draco!

- Oh, Alicia! – o loiro gritou, correndo para abraçar e beijar a menina. Alicia começou a rir. Harry ficou parado na soleira da porta entreaberta, vendo Draco abraçar a menina. O amor que sentia pela criança refletia-se nos olhos dele, misturado às lágrimas que tentava conter.

- Querida, onde você estava? Fiquei tão preocupado!

Agora ele saberia, pensou Harry.

- Dentro das paredes.

- O quê

- Há uma escada de serviço, com passagens escondidas dentro da parede, que percorre toda a casa – explicou Harry.

Draco virou-se, olhando para ele. Semi-escondido podia ver apenas que usava short e uma camiseta preta muggles. A luz refletia-se nos músculos fortes das coxas, e imagens da noite passada voltaram de repente. Mas Draco afastou-as com raiva.

- Passagens? – repetiu o loiro. – Merlin, Harry! Ela podia ter caído, se machucado. Eu nunca iria encontrá-la! Você devia ter me avisado sobre isso.

- Sinto muito, senhor Draco – disse Alicia.

- Não é sua culpa – disse Draco, abraçando-a carinhosamente.

- É assim que vem para o meu quarto, não é, papai? – Alicia olhava para os dois, com expressão preocupada.

- Sim, princesa.

Não era de admirar que ele pudesse andar pela casa tão facilmente e sem desaparatar de um lugar para o outro. Colocando a menina no chão, Draco cruzou os braços.

- Que noticia!

- Só fui ao quarto dela – esclareceu harry, sabendo o que o outro estava pensando.

- Jamais pensaria que fosse ao meu – disparou Draco. – Afinal, tem muitas luzes.

- Papai lê para mi todas as noites.

Draco olhou para Alicia, sem esconder a surpresa.

- O quê? – ele fitou Harry, os braços ao lado do corpo. – Você lê para ela? Vai até o quarto por trás das paredes?

- Sim.

Draco deu um passo à frente e colocou o dedo indicador no peito dele.

- Isto é...é... – Ele suspirou, pousando a mão nos músculos fortes. – É maravilhoso, Harry. Fico feliz pelos dois.

- Isso muda muito pouco.

- Mas me permite ver que pode se arranjar sozinho, se eu for embora.

Ele inclinou-se e Draco sentiu o perfume que usava, o aroma masculino de madeira, e seus sentidos se aguçaram, desencadeando uma onda de desejo.

- Você não vai embora – resmungou o moreno. Não podia nem pensar nisso. Não agora.

- Por favor, senhor Draco, não vá! – pediu Alicia, e o pânico na voz da menina cortou o coração de Draco.

- Eu não vou embora, querida. Ainda não – disse, num tom mais baixo, só para Harry, imaginando como conseguiria deixa-los algum dia. – Eu já disse – murmurou – Não posso continuar assim.

Harry inclinou a cabeça, a boca a poucos centímetros dos lábios do outro.

- Mas vai continuar.

Por Alicia. Era isso que ele queria dizer. Mas Draco não concordaria tão facilmente, sem discutir.

- Continuaremos nossa conversa mais tarde, Sr. Potter – disse, virando-se para Alicia.

- Sim, belo, tem razão.

As palavras de Harry soavam como uma ameaça.

- Está zangado com o papai? – perguntou Alicia, enquanto Draco segurava a mão dela.

- Sim, querida.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele é... teimoso. – E orgulhoso, desconfiado. Queria que acreditasse nele, que confiasse nele. E que o beijasse, como na noite anterior, pensou Draco.

- Oh!

Draco sorriu. Alicia não entendeu, mas segurou na mão dele.

- Vamos querida. Ainda tem tempo de tirar uma soneca antes do jantar. – Alicia não pareceu muito animada, mas foi para o quarto, apertando Snuffles contra o peito. – Quanto a você, Harry...

- Sim? – retrucou ele, calmamente, observando o corpo delineado pelo jeans justo e lembrando como era senti-lo reagir ao toque de suas mãos.

Draco parou na porta do quarto de Alicia e virou-se, olhando para ele, meio escondido nas sombras.

- Tem pernas fantásticas – provocou, sem deixar de fita-lo.

Harry riu, sentindo que as palavras dele faziam seu corpo arder de desejo, lembrando a noite anterior. E então, o batente da porta lhe pareceu uma barreira. De um lado havia apenas solidão, rodeando-o como uma nuvem sufocante. Do outro, estava Draco, a esperança, a liberdade e a oportunidade de ter muito mais.

* * *

Draco virava na cama, inquieto, e pela primeira vez o som da chuva e dos trovões não o reconfortava. Se não descansasse estaria exausto no dia seguinte, pensou, culpando Harry. Depois de dar banho e jantar em Alicia, tinha lido um pouco, desenhado, tomado chá de camomila. Até pensou em tomar uma poção do sono, mas ficou com medo de não ouvir se Alicia o chamasse durante a noite. Mas nem mesmo o alivio de ter encontrado a menina sã e salva e a alegria de saber que Harry passava um tempo com ela conseguiram aliviar a tensão que o dominava.

Sentia-se inquieto, agitado, consumido pela paixão, e o culpado era Harry. Os momentos que passara nos braços dele não lhe saiam da memória e o torturavam. Sabendo que não conseguiria conciliar o sono, Draco atirou as cobertas para um lado e levantando-se da cama foi até a janela admirar a tempestade que caia aquela noite.

Olhando para o seu roupão no braço da poltrona ao seu lado imaginou se não deveria procurar Harry e tentar convencê-lo a confiar nele. Mas no fundo sabia que não adiantaria. Não podia forçá-lo a confiar nele. Harry o faria quando estivesse pronto. Se insistisse tinha medo de que ele recuasse, e não podia ariscar por causa de Alicia. Seria um desastre para a criança mais uma separação traumática.

Parte de Draco sofria pelo homem gentil e terno, forçado a se esconder nas sombras. Pelo homem que desejava poupar sofrimento aos outros, mas sofria sozinho, escondido nas sombras.

Draco não entendia a atitude de Harry. Ele era um mago muito poderoso, por que não sumia de vez com aquelas cicatrizes e voltava a ter uma vida normal? Tinha certeza de que existiam feitiços e poções que poderiam devolver o antigo rosto do moreno.

Mas então uma vozinha em seu interior respondeu as questões que giravam ela sua cabeça. _Ele não tinha pelo que voltar. _Então draco compreendeu. Harry não tinha motivos para voltar ao que ele era. Um mago venerado por muitos, mas que ninguém verdadeiramente conhecia. Ele estaria sozinho, como sempre esteve. Não havia por quem voltar.

Mas agora era diferente. Ele tinha Alicia, e a ele, Draco. Não seria motivo suficiente para lutar? Então começou a lembrar das conversas que tivera com o moreno. Harry achava que draco era bonito demais para querer um homem como ele. Mas não percebia que Draco não enxergava as cicatrizes, não notava como ele procurava esconder que mancava levemente. Draco havia se encantado com a voz na escuridão, com os beijos ardentes que deixavam seu corpo em fogo, com o homem que conseguira ver nele o artista escondido.

E imaginou como podia ter se apaixonado por um homem que não podia confiar nele, nem mesmo o suficiente para lhe mostrar seu rosto.

* * *

Em seu quarto, Harry andava de um lado para o outro como uma fera enjaulada. Queria ir até Draco, toca-lo, mesmo sabendo como era perigoso. Para ambos. A noite anterior provocara isso. Bastara um toque e todo o autocontrole se desvanecia.

Draco queria o que ele não podia lhe dar. Permitir que outro ser humano, além de Hagrid, o visse. Ele não entendia o que isso significava? Ele não podia correr este risco. E se ele o rejeitasse? Como Harry se sentiria depois?

Viver nas sombras estava acabando com ele, deixando-o mais infeliz a cada dia que passava. Sentia falta de voar em sua vassoura com o calor do sol banhando-o, o vento soprando em seus cabelos.

Sentia falta de Draco.

Harry sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se voltasse atrás. O que o esperava era uma repetição da sua vida anterior a sua derrota a Voldemort. Bajulação, repórteres cercando-o, muitos adoradores, mas nenhum amigo. Ninguém que o quisesse só por ele mesmo. Tinha medo, ele admitia. Medo de tentar fazer algo para voltar a ser como antes. Sabia que deveria ter alguma poção ou feitiço para ajudá-lo, mas e se no final não valesse a pena? Se tanto Draco como sua filha o rejeitassem? Pelo que lutaria então?

Com a cabeça cheia de conjecturas Harry não percebeu que saíra andando dos seus aposentos e encaminhou-se para os de Draco. Olhando para a porta de madeira de lei, percebendo que o vento rugia tão forte pelos corredores que parecia querer abri-la.

Aproximando-se mais, colocou a mão na maçaneta decorada. Por um momento, viu as cicatrizes na pele e flexionou os dedos. Então, virou a maçaneta e abriu-a.

Draco estava sentado numa poltrona, junto a janela, com as pernas dobradas para o lado. Apenas uma pequena lâmpada brilhava no canto do quarto, e percebeu como se acostumara ao escuro.

Um raio caiu bem perto, a luz tremeluziu, apagou e voltou em seguida.

Naquele instante soube que Harry estava ali. Seu corpo estremeceu de antecipação, e apertando o roupão contra o corpo, virou-se para a porta.

- Por que está aqui?

- Honestamente, não sei.

Pelo menos era sincero, pensou Draco.

- Sente-se – convidou.

Harry deu um passo na direção do loiro e parou.

- Merlin, está gelado aqui dentro – disse, e com um gesto de varinha em direção a lareira fez aparecer um fogo alegre e crepitante que logo esquentou o quarto.

- Não estou com frio.

- Está úmido. Vai acabar doente. E talvez a luz acabe.

Harry se esticou para esquentar as mão perto da lareira e com a tênue luminosidade pôde ver as marcas no pescoço dele.

- Não precisava fazer isso.

- Eu sei.

- Saia, Harry.

- Já está cansado da minha companhia?

- É claro que não. Mas sei que não é seguro. – Draco suspirou. – Você nem imagina o quanto eu desejo que me toque. Mas quero mais além de estar em seus braços. – confessou, com sinceridade. – Quero tudo de você.

Harry ficou parado, segurando a varinha que tinha usado para acender a lareira.

- Não quero apenas o homem nas sombras, a voz que me faz sentir vivo quando diz meu nome. Não apenas o corpo, que não me deixa tocar por completo. – Draco parou, como se precisasse de coragem. – Já tive a metade do amor e atenção de um homem antes. Já tive as migalhas... – Draco engoliu em seco, antes de continuar: - Não vou aceitar isso de novo.

Quando Harry não respondeu, o coração do loiro apertou-se e a dor foi quase insuportável. Por fim, ele falou, lentamente:

- Não poderemos ter nada, se não confiar em mim. Tudo parece temporário, como se estivéssemos usando um ao outro.

Por um longo momento, Harry apenas fitou o outro, travando uma batalha interna entre o que desejava e o que não podia ter.

Então harry ergueu a mão para o loiro e convidou:

- Venha para mim, Draco. Enquanto ainda tenho forças. – a mão dele tremia. – Venha ver o monstro que deseja que o toque.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pessoal!

Tá, eu sei que foi crueldade parar o capítulo bem agora, mas tentem entender que se não o fizesse quebraria o ritmo. E prometo que este é definitivamente o último capitulo de chove-não-molha do Harry! A partir de agora o loirinho-Maravilha vai tomar conta da situação.

Afinal, como eu já disse anteriormente, ninguém resiste a Draco malfoy!

Gostaria de agradecer a todos os que ainda estão lendo a minha fic e se não respondo os reviews é por pura falta de tempo, viu? Leio todos e acreditem: é minha força para continuar a escrever, mas ando sem tempo no meu dia para sentar e responder cada um deles.

Por isso, deixo aqui meus agradecimentos a todos e a cada um que acompanha minha história e saibam que fico mais que feliz quando alguém me escreve dizendo que ama a minha fic. É realmente gratificante.

Bom, próximo capítulo, chegou à parte que nós tanto esperávamos (Belly roendo todas as unhas de nervoso). Espero que gostem. Espero como sempre muitos reviews para saber o que vcs andam pensando. Uma pergunta: alguém está sentindo falta da hermione e do Ronny nesta fic? Alguém quer vê-los por aqui assim como o Remus e o Severus? Gostaria de saber a opinião dos meus leitores, pois estou em duvida quanto a incluí-los na fic. Bom, fica então a minha pergunta e milhares de beijos para todos.

Até o próximo capítulo.

BM.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

- Você _não _é um monstro.

Draco levantou-se, olhando para a mão estendida no ar. Os dedos de Harry tremiam, e ele apressou-se para o moreno, segurando-lhe a mão e apertando-a contra o rosto.

- Oh, Draco – gemeu Harry.

O loiro o puxou para a sombra.

- No escuro – sussurrou -, somos iguais. Não, shh... Não sou o antigo Rei da Beleza. Você não tem cicatrizes. Somos apenas duas pessoas, Harry. Não existe nada além disso.

- Não podemos ficar aqui, e na luz...

- Na luz somos duas pessoas, cada qual com suas imperfeições. – o loiro ergueu o olhar, vendo a silhueta das cicatrizes que ele escondera por tanto tempo, mas não com nitidez. – Me mostre.

Harry respirou fundo, sabendo que aquele era o momento em que perderia tudo que tinha conseguido e que tanto desejava. Com um gesto da mão na qual levava sua varinha fez aparecer uma pequena esfera de luz que aos poucos foi crescendo e espalhando mais luz ao redor deles.

A luz espalhou-se sobre o rosto de Harry, que se encolheu, num gesto instintivo, embora não deixasse de fitar ao loiro. Ele esperou. Esperou pela repugnância, pela rejeição no rosto de Draco.

Mas nada aconteceu.

Draco observou-o, lentamente, sentindo a tensão que o dominava, como se esperasse vê-lo sair correndo dali. Mas não iria a lugar nenhum. Harry encontrara coragem para se mostrar, e ele não iria decepcioná-lo. Aquele momento significava muito para Draco, revelando-lhe coisas que Harry não conseguia dizer. E aquela confiança era o maior presente que poderia receber.

Harry ainda era um homem muito bonito. Só de fitar aqueles lindos olhos verdes, iguais aos da filha, o coração de Draco disparou.

- Seus olhos são maravilhosos – disse o loiro. – E parece que esperei décadas para vê-los.

Por um instante Draco apenas saboreou o momento. Então, seu olhar voltou-se para as cicatrizes. Quanta dor Harry devia ter sofrido, imaginou, tocando com a ponta dos dedos as marcas que tanto o faziam sofrer. Ele fechou os olhos, respirando pesadamente.

Eram como marcas das garras de um animal selvagem. O que não deixava de ser verdade. Voldemort era um animal selvagem, que atacava sem piedade ao ser mais indefeso que encontrasse na sua frente. Olhando para o rosto do moreno pôde reparar direito nas marcas ali.

Duas tinham cortado a testa, próximo ao cabelo e um pouco acima da cicatriz mais famosa que o moreno ostentava, aquela em forma de raio. Um outra descia pela sobrancelha Havia outra no canto de uma pálpebra, perto do olho. Mais uma descia pelo rosto, até a mandíbula, continuando pelo pescoço, até desaparecer dentro da camisa.

Harry continuava imóvel, como alguém petrificado, os braços ao lado do corpo, os punhos cerrados. O coração de Draco quase se partiu ao pensar nos anos de solidão, acreditando que a aparência o impedia de ser amado, esquecendo o ato de coragem que provocara as marcas.

- Você sobreviveu a tudo isto – sussurrou o loiro, surpreso e emocionado.

Harry fitou-o nos olhos, vendo que se aproximava ainda mais.

- Draco...

- Shh. – A mão do loiro deslizou para a nuca de Harry, puxando-o para mais perto. Ele beijou de leve as marcas na testa, nos olhos, no pescoço, ternamente, abrindo um a um os botões da camisa e continuando a beijar as cicatrizes que atravessavam o ombro.

O moreno gemeu, agarrando o outro pela cintura e tentando afastá-lo.

- Draco, não!

Draco abraçou-o, compreendendo o medo e a ansiedade.

- Por favor, Harry, não me afaste. Você suportou tanta dor. Agora são apenas marcas na memória. – Harry sacudiu a cabeça, mas o loiro continuou beijando cada cicatriz, e os lábios dele eram como um bálsamo. – Não vejo deformidade. O que vejo são sinais de sua coragem. Ferimentos de uma guerra à qual sobreviveu e que não pediu para participar. Você não pode se esconder com medo do julgamento daqueles que você protegeu quase à custa da sua própria vida.

O coração de Harry batia forte, e ele deslizou a mão pelas costas do outro, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos platinados e sedosos. Com um gesto brusco, inclinou a cabeça de Draco para trás.

- Não quero a sua piedade.

Os lábios de Draco curvaram-se num sorriso, antes de fitá-lo diretamente.

- Minha maravilhosa fera – disse, num tom baixo e sedutor. – A última coisa que sinto por você é piedade.

- Há muito mais... – murmurou Harry. – Minhas costelas, meu quadril... a perna.

- Eu não me importo. Quando vai entender isso?

- Eu nunca... Isto é, nenhum homem nunca me tocou e...

Draco sorriu, divertido.

- Nossa... é quase virgem, então? Isso sim me agrada.

Harry riu baixinho, mas ficou imóvel quando Draco encostou o corpo ao dele. Sentia cada músculo, o peitoral não tão grande e definido como o seu, mas bem feito sob o roupão, percebendo que ele estava nu sob o tecido fino.

Cada célula do seu corpo vibrava, clamava por Draco. Murmurou o nome dele, as mãos percorrendo o corpo perfeito.

Arrancando a camisa do moreno de dentro da calça, Draco expôs o corpo musculoso. Pelo jeito, as horas de solidão tinham sido dedicadas a muito exercício, e o resultado era impressionante. Harry era mesmo muito bonito, e só a visão bastava para deixá-lo louco de desejo.

Por um instante, encontrou o olhar verde esmeralda, e então fechou os lábios sobre um dos mamilos dele, fazendo-o estremecer. Agora Harry gemia, abraçando-o com mais força. Deslizando as mãos pelas costelas, Draco sentiu as cicatrizes. A cada beijo dele, a alma de Harry se abria. Ele desejava Draco cada vez mais.

Mergulhando os dedos nos cabelos sedosos de Draco, puxou-o para si, beijando-o com paixão.

Era um beijo faminto, sem controle. A língua de Harry provocava, exigia, os lábios saboreavam, e Draco correspondia, com paixão.

Abraçando-o com força, Harry ergueu o outro do chão. Draco era menor que ele, tão leve, e conseguia tirar-lhe o fôlego, tocar-lhe a alma. Mas não era o bastante.

- Toque-me – sussurrou Draco. – Não posso mais esperar, Harry.

E ele obedeceu, descendo as mãos para as coxas firmes, acariciando os quadris.

Sem interromper os beijos, caíram de joelhos, abraçados, e Harry com um gesto da mão desvestiu o loiro em seus braços. Draco gemeu quando sentiu as mãos de Harry passear pelo seu peito suavemente, inclinando a cabeça para trás, numa oferta silenciosa que Harry não desperdiçou e tomou um mamilo rosado entre os lábios. Draco gritou o nome dele, as mãos enterradas nos cabelos macios, os quadris ondulando contra o dele. E então Harry intensificou as carícias.

O corpo de Draco estremecia em ondas de prazer, e logo ele estava ereto e se sentindo pronto para receber Harry. As roupas já não podiam conter o membro também ereto do moreno. E Draco queria mais. Queria senti-lo dentro dele, preenchendo-o totalmente, até explodir de prazer.

Com gestos rápidos, Draco arrancou-lhe a camisa, rasgando-a nos braços e atirando-a no chão. As mãos percorreram o peito, os braços fortes, o abdômen liso e bronzeado.

- Você é tão bonito – disse, e Harry sabia que era sincero. Sabia que Draco via o homem, não as cicatrizes.

Ofegante, Harry não parava de acariciar o loiro.

- Vou fazer amor com você. – Não era uma pergunta, nem havia qualquer hesitação.

- Era o que eu estava esperando.

Harry tirou por completo o roupão que Draco vestia, e o olhar ansioso percorreu o corpo perfeito, as coxas de alabastro nuas, abertas no colo dele.

- Vou precisar da noite inteira. – murmurou o moreno cheio de desejo.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, desabotoando o cinto da calça de Harry e abrindo o zíper.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum.

Engolindo em seco, Harry segurou a mão do outro.

- Precisamos de proteção.

- Posso cuidar disso – retrucou Draco, e com um gesto da mão fez um feitiço não verbal que brilhou por segundos sobre eles e depois sumiu. Depois deslizou a mão pra dentro da calça de Harry com um sorriso malicioso.

Harry tentou detê-lo, mas Draco explorou-o lentamente, tocando o membro ereto, sentindo-o enrijecer ainda mais sob o seu toque.

O corpo forte e musculoso de Harry estremecia ao toque das mãos do loiro em seus braços.

- Vai me deixar louco – gemeu Harry, baixinho.

- Você disse a noite inteira. Quero ter certeza disso.

Draco riu, beijando-o de novo, antecipando o prazer de sentir o moreno dentro de si. Mas Harry o deitou no chão, saboreando cada parte do corpo perfeito, o tórax, as coxas, a barriga sem um grama de gordura. E quando se inclinou em direção ao membro ereto do loiro, Draco tremeu de antecipação.

Rodeando com suavidade aquela carne pulsante, Harry iniciou um lento vai e vem com sua mão direita enquanto levava a esquerda até os lábios do outro que entendendo a mensagem tratou de umedecê-los com sua saliva. Quando achou que estava bom, Harry os levou até a fenda rosada entre as nádegas perfeitas do loiro. Afastando-as, ele introduziu um dedo devagar, e Draco arqueou as costas, como um gato selvagem.

- Olhe para mim – pediu Harry, e Draco obedeceu, abrindo os olhos devagar.

Harry provocou, devagar, observando o rosto do loiro, as reações ao lento vai e vem sobre o seu membro e os movimentos que Harry fazia em seu interior agora já com dois dedos, o prazer que Draco estava sentindo estampado em seu rosto e, sem desviar o olhar, Harry tomou o membro do outro entre os lábios e o chupou.

Draco gritou seu nome, roucamente, e Harry percebeu cada movimento, cada músculo, enquanto saboreava o falo em sua boca. Então empurrou os dedos mais fundo, sentindo o corpo de Draco pedir mais, percebendo que o desejo pulsava cada vez mais forte.

Empurrando um pouco mais conseguiu tocar aquele ponto mágico que fez Draco gritar mais uma vez seu nome e movimentar com mais vigor os quadris.

O prazer do loiro também era o prazer o seu. E quando Draco mordeu os lábios e estremeceu, no auge do prazer, sentiu o quanto era importante para ele. Draco agarrou-se a Harry com força.

- Harry! – E por fim, correndo-se na boca do outro que tratou de beber toda a seiva expelida, Draco deixou-se cair no chão, esgotado.

Harry riu, e antes que o loiro pudesse descansar, levantou-se e tirou o resto das roupas.

Draco abriu os olhos. Ele era lindo, as coxas firmes, os quadris estreitos, parado à sua frente, o membro ereto e pulsante. E quando Harry deu um passo para trás, Draco ajoelhou-se, abraçando-o pelas coxas e percorrendo com os lábios a cicatriz que descia pela perna, pelas coxas, enquanto as mãos o acariciavam. E então, Draco segurou o membro rígido e fitou-o, diretamente. Harry balançou a cabeça, segurando a mão dele e deixou-se cair no chão, deitando o loiro de costas.

- Ainda não. Quero sentir você. – E abrindo as pernas do outro, acomodou-se entre elas, provocando, tocando com a ponta do seu membro a entrada do loiro de leve.

- Venha, agora. – disse Draco, tentando puxá-lo.

- Não quero machucá-lo.

- Você não poderia, Harry. Nunca.

De repente Draco se ergueu, acomodando-se no colo do moreno, e guiou-o para a sua entrada, fazendo com que a cabecinha do membro entrasse um pouco em si.

- Eu disse agora.

- Não posso negar nada a você. – Harry gemeu.

Agarrado aos ombros de Harry, o olhar perdido no dele. Draco moveu o corpo, ajudando-o a penetra-lo até o final, parando um pouco para se acostumar com a presença daquele membro dentro de si. Ele era tão grande, rijo, e Draco estremeceu, começando a se mover sensualmente quando já estava mais habituada.

- Oh, Draco... é tão...

- Eu sei – disse o loiro, beijando-o carinhosamente. – Eu sei.

Era perfeito.

Draco sabia que nenhum outro momento da sua vida seria igual àquele. Nada tão intimo poderia acontecer. Seu coração já estava entregue. Era de Harry.

E agora sua alma também. Os lábios do moreno cobriam os dele, ansiosos, famintos. E então Draco começou a subir e descer no membro de Harry.

O moreno prendeu a respiração, cerrando os dentes, e Draco deliciou-se com a expressão do rosto dele enquanto se mexia, flexionando os músculos anais ao redor do pênis do outro para lhe dar mais prazer. As mãos fortes agarraram-lhe os quadris, ajudando o movimento.

Com golpes cada vez mais fundos, Harry o penetrava num ritmo cadenciado até chegar a atingir-lhe a próstata. Ao tocar neste ponto e sentir o estremecimento do outro Harry afastou o rosto para fita-lo diretamente.

Nunca haveria outra pessoa em sua vida. Nenhum momento seria mais precioso que aquele. Não era a paixão que compartilhavam, nem o desejo que lhe roubava o controle. Era Draco. Era ele, que conseguira tocá-lo como nenhuma outra pessoa. Ele o fizera desejar ser um homem melhor, um pai melhor. E o forçara a ver o próprio valor, do qual chegara a duvidar.

A felicidade de Harry expressava-se nos beijos, na vontade de lhe dar mais prazer. Deitando o loiro no tapete, as pernas deste enredadas em sua cintura, Harry observava o rosto perfeito, o sorriso sensual, e penetrou ainda mais fundo.

A chuva batia nas janelas e nas paredes de pedra.

Colocando a mão embaixo do quadril do loiro, Harry arremeteu, vendo-o gemer de prazer, a pele brilhante, o rosto iluminado.

- Oh, Harry...

Draco o abraçou, enquanto o desejo pulsava dentro dele.

Ao fita-lo, Harry refletia como Draco o fizera sentir-se feliz, desde o dia em que chegara ali. Como o tornara novamente um homem. Como lhe proporcionara ali, naquela noite, muito mais do que prazer físico. Muito mais.

Draco ondulava o corpo seguindo o ritmo que Harry ditava com suas investidas. Sentido-se muito próximo do ápice, apressou seus movimentos e Harry sentindo a urgência do loiro rodeou seu membro e começou a bombeá-lo na mesma cadencia.

O loiro enrijeceu, os dedos agarrados ao peito do moreno, e isso fez Harry perder o controle totalmente. Os músculos internos de Draco contraíram-se mais ao redor de Harry ao atingir o êxtase.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, Harry gritou. A fera presa dentro dele tinha sido libertada.

O som encheu o ar, assim como fagulhas da magia momentaneamente descontrolada do moreno começaram a girar no ar dentro do aposento.

Harry mergulhou mais fundo dentro do outro, e Draco puxou-o contra si, como se nunca fosse o suficiente. O moreno estremeceu, a expressão do rosto tensa, e Draco acariciou-o, ternamente.

Harry respirava ofegante. As mãos do loiro acariciavam as costas cobertas de cicatrizes e esse gesto o comoveu. Nunca se cansaria do toque de Draco. Nunca. Roçando os lábios nos do outro, soube que toda a dor e toda solidão tinham desaparecido.

Em Draco encontrara a liberdade.

E recuperara o coração.

* * *

Por um longo momento permaneceram imóveis.

Então, Harry apoiou-se nos braços e fitou-o.

Draco sorriu, traçando com a ponta dos dedos os lábios dele, o queixo.

- Bem – o loiro suspirou -, com certeza você não perdeu a prática.

Harry riu, mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos. O sorriso do loiro alargou-se, ao puxa-lo para um beijo.

- Está com frio?

- Não... – respondeu draco, deslizando a mão pelo ombro largo lentamente.

Harry riu, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Agora sei como deixa-lo preguiçoso.

O loiro abriu um olho, olhando-o de lado.

- Você não pára um minuto!

- Não gosto de perder tempo. Draco... – ele hesitou. – Não imagina o que significa para mim você aceitar...

Draco colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios de do outro.

- Não. Eu não tive que aceitar nada, Harry. Só tive a minha curiosidade satisfeita. Apenas isso.

O rosto de Harry endureceu.

- Você precisou fazer mais do que me aceitar, Harry. Precisou confiar em mim.

Não era como Cho, era o que queria dizer. E estava certo. As marcas que Cho tinha deixado em sua mente, anos atrás, tinham desaparecido quando Draco o acolhera.

Sorrindo, harry deitou-se de costas, levando draco consigo.

- Quero fazer amor com você em cada quarto desta casa.

- Bem, você disse que queria a noite inteira. E a casa é muito grande.

Harry riu baixinho, e de repente ficou de pé, erguendo o outro nos braços. Mas quando pensou que ia colocar o outro na cama, abriu a porta e saiu, subindo a escada que conduzia a seu quarto.

Com um feitiço não verbal, Harry fez a porta abrir.

- Se temos que começar por algum lugar...

Ele entrou no banheiro enorme, revestido de mármore, e logo o som de água borbulhando encheu o ar. Harry entrou na banheira de hidromassagem, e colocou Draco na água.

- Oh!

- É uma banheira de hidromassagem. Os terapeutas muggle achavam que ajudaria a diminuir a rigidez da minha perna e do quadril. Com a massagem produzida pela banheira não ficam muito rígidos.

- Mas há outras coisas que continuam bem rígidas – provocou Draco, e debaixo da água fechou a mão sobre o membro ereto do moreno. Este gemeu, apoiando-se na borda da enorme banheira. Draco sorriu, maliciosamente, deslizando por baixo da água.

Harry piscou, e logo gemia, agarrado à borda, quando Draco o tomou na boca, sugando, manipulando. E então ergueu a cabeça da água, tirando os cabelos da frente do rosto e sorrindo.

- Você é realmente um feiticeiro. Um feiticeiro sedutor.

Segurando o loiro pela cintura, ergueu-o até a borda, afastou as pernas firmes e devorou sua masculinidade com os lábios. O riso de surpresa desapareceu diante do desejo que invadiu o loiro. Ondas de prazer se espalhavam por todo o corpo de Draco. Agarrando-se aos cabelos de Harry, sentia-se livre e selvagem, e quando ele virou-o, colocando-se atrás de si, gritou:

- Agora, Harry! Por favor!

E Harry o penetrou de uma vez, sem precisar de preparação.

Draco nunca sentira nada tão maravilhoso. O desejo era enlouquecedor, aumentando e pulsando cada vez que Harry investia. Ele agarrou Draco pelos quadris, a rigidez dele golpeando cada vez mais forte. Ele adorava o modo selvagem de fazer amor. E então Harry passou a bombeá-lo no mesmo ritmo das suas investidas, fazendo o loiro gemer alto.

O controle de Harry desapareceu diante da paixão avassaladora. Com os braços à volta do loiro, penetrou-o mais e mais, até que o corpo forte estremeceu, entregue ao clímax da paixão.

Draco era perfeito em seus braços, e os gemidos de prazer misturavam-se ao borbulhar da água. Ele virou-se para beijar o moreno, sussurrando que ele o fazia sentir-se livre. Mas Harry sabia que ele era quem tinha sido libertado da prisão torturante em que vivera. A fera dentro dele tinha sido domada pelo belo em seus braços.

**

* * *

N/A: **Olá meus leitores queridos! Podem cantar Aleluia, Aleluiaaaaaaaa!!!! Eu, Eu, Eu, o Harry cedeu! E tudo mais que vocês quiserem cantar. Finalmente, chegamos às vias de fato que tanto esperávamos. Não só vocês estavam ansiosos com este capítulo. Confesso que estou tremendo nas bases até agora. Não sei como me sai com este lemon. Gostaria muito que vocês me dessem suas opiniões sinceras a respeito disso, fiquei muito insegura com o conteúdo deste capítulo. Por isso, já sabem: revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww please!

Gostaria de agradecer o carinho e a dedicação de todos os que lêem minha história e que deixam algum recado. Já disse mil vezes que isto me deixa mais que feliz, mas não custa reforçar: fico muito feliz com a atenção de vocês. Agradeço especialmente a **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy, Scheila Potter Malfoy, , Nex Potter, Paula-chan, Loli-chan yuy, Ana Paula-Mitos, Marjarie, Primula n-n, Nick Evans, Sy.P e Neko Lolita **pelos reviews que me mandaram. Nossa, Tanta gente está lendo minha fic e deixando recado que estou quase flutuando como a Tia Guida quando virou balão! Mas eu sinto muito se estou meio sem tempo para responder cada um deles, mas juro que no final da fic (que está bem próximo, snif) eu responderei cada um deles. O que acontece é que estou terminando minha universidade de Publicidade este fim de ano e ando sem tempo pra escrever por conta do meu trabalho de conclusão. Quem acompanha as minhas outras fics devem andar meio chateados com a demora, mas prometo terminar, não abandonarei nenhuma delas.

E prometo novas fics que já ando idealizando. Em breve estarão postadas. Bom, agora preciso dormir. Beijos e espero muitas reviews.

Até mais,

BM


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Harry mexeu os ovos na frigideira, assobiando enquanto uma faca encantada por ele cortava o pão sobre a mesa quando Draco chegou.

- Que bom humor! Imagino o que provocou isso!

Harry sorriu, olhando o outro de lado e adorando o sorriso sensual.

Draco o provocava desde o amanhecer, e depois da noite anterior estava surpreso ao ver como tinha energia para acordar tão cedo.

- Posso levá-lo para cima e mostrar, se quiser.

- Para cima? Mas há pelo menos uns vinte quartos que ainda não visitamos. – Draco sorriu, o corpo antecipando o prazer do toque do moreno.

- Vinte é pouco – retrucou Harry, com um olhar cheio de segundas intenções na direção da mesa.

Draco achou a idéia perfeita.

- Além de sugerir essas coisas – provocou -, quais são seus planos para hoje?

- Além de olhar para você?

- Puxa, que elogio!

Harry levou a frigideira até a mesa e colocou os ovos numa tigela. Então levou a frigideira e todos os utensílios que usara para a pia, lavou-os e enxugou-os a maneira muggle e depois guardou tudo. Draco piscou, surpreso, e quando Harry fechou a porta do armário percebeu a expressão do outro.

- O que foi? – perguntou, olhando para o jeans e os pés nus para ver se estavam respingados de ovo.

- Um homem que arruma a cozinha. Espere até meus irmãos saberem disso.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Vivi sozinho por muito tempo. Se não o fizesse, ninguém o faria. Além disso, faze-lo a maneira muggle ocupava uma parte do meu imenso tempo livre.

- Continue assim, Potter. Gosto de homens que sabem que o seu lugar é com uma esponja de lavar louça na mão.

Harry riu, agarrando o loiro por trás quando passava com um prato de bacon. Draco colocou o prato sobre a mesa, e o moreno enterrou o rosto no seu pescoço.

- Você cheira tão bem.

- Deve ser a gordura do bacon. Dá um toque de mistério.

Harry riu, virando-o e beijando-o bem devagar.

O corpo de Draco reagiu de imediato e ele puxou o outro, acariciando o peito largo coberto pela camiseta azul. Ao afastar-se estava sem fôlego, e meio zonzo de desejo, e afastou os cabelos do moreno da testa.

- Se quiser, posso cortar seus cabelos.

- Não gosta do estilo pirata? – provocou Harry.

- É bonito demais para se esconder atrás dos cabelos.

Harry sorriu. Toda vez que o loiro dizia que era bonito, queria acreditar.

- Hoje à noite, então. – Harry o beijou de leve, e afastaram-se para preparar o café.

Mastigando uma fatia de bacon, Harry colocou o pão na torradeira, enquanto Draco pegava pratos e talheres no armário, arrumando quatro lugares. Hagrid aparecia toda manhã para tomar café, mas ainda ia dormir pelo menos mais uma hora. Harry abriu a geladeira para pegar a manteiga, e ao fechá-la viu Draco imóvel, fitando a porta. Franzindo a testa, acompanhou o olhar do outro.

Alicia estava parada ali, os cabelos despenteados pelo sono, o ursinho pendurado numa das mãos. O pânico o envolveu. Oh, Merlin! Ela veria as cicatrizes.

O olhar do moreno voltou-se para o outro homem na cozinha, e Draco reconheceu o pedido de socorro. Uma coisa era ele aceita-lo, sem restrições. Mas uma criança de quatro anos era diferente.

- Bom dia, Alicia – disse Draco, e só Harry notou o tremor na voz.

O loiro estendeu a mão, detendo Harry onde estava, ao perceber que ia dar as costas à filha.

Alicia esfregou os olhos e bocejou.

- Bom dia, senhor Draco. Bom dia, papai. – Ala subiu na cadeira, colocando o urso na cadeira ao lado, olhando para os adultos. – Vai tomar café conosco, papai?

Alicia o olhava, ansiosa. Cheia de inocência e confiança. Sem medo.

Harry pigarreou antes de conseguir fala:

- Vou, princesa.

- Que bom – disse Alicia, pegando uma fatia de bacon e começando a comer, enquanto Draco se inclinava sobre o balcão para servir-lhe suco.

Draco olhou para Harry, que parecia vitima de um _petrificus totalis, _fitando a filha com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Esquecendo a jarra, aproximou-se. Harry não tirava os olhos de Alicia.

- Ela nem notou – disse, num tom rouco.

Draco sorriu.

- Mas uma pessoa que você subestimou, não é? – provocou, acariciando o rosto do moreno com a ponta dos dedos.

- Sim. – Harry riu, segurando-lhe a mão, e Draco sentiu o coração se encher de alegria.

Harry virou-se para alicia, mas Draco colocou a mão no braço forte.

- Vá com calma.

O moreno assentiu, sem querer assustá-la, e quando a torrada saltou, virou-se para o balcão para cobri-la de manteiga.

- Gosta de geléia, Alicia?

A menina riu, feliz.

- Amora é a minha favorita.

- Sei – disse Draco. – Ontem era de uva, anteontem, pêssego. – ele beijou a menina no rosto, enquanto harry colocava o prato na frente da filha. Então, sentou-se ao lado de Draco, vendo a filha tomar café da manhã.

O dia não poderia ser melhor.

* * *

O vento batia no casaco de Draco, e embora a chuva tivesse estiado um pouco, não havia sinal de que o tempo iria melhorar.

- Venha conosco – convidou Draco.

- Vão vocês dois. Vão aproveitar muito mais o passeio sem mim.

- Por favor, papai – pediu Alicia, sentada no banco do passageiro de um carro muggle. Como chovia muito Draco desistiu de usar a carruagem pelo fato das estradas estarem muito escorregadia. Ele estava acostumado a guiar seu próprio carro quando morava nos EUA e preferiu usar o carro que Harry tinha na garagem e pouco usava.

Draco colocou a mão no braço da menina, interrompendo os pedidos. Tentava entender a apreensão de Harry. Fazia cerca de uma semana que viviam fora das sombras. Mas estar com outras pessoas era um passo que Harry ainda hesitava em dar. Por enquanto. Os moradores da cidade não foram receptivos desde o início e, para eles, harry ainda era a fera escondida no castelo. Ainda comentavam sobre ele e precisariam de algum tempo para se acostumar.

- Está bem – disse Draco. – Não vamos demorar.

- Quero ir – disse o moreno, baixinho. – Mas não com Alicia por perto. Não sei o que faria se ela ouvisse os comentários que fazem sobre mim.

- Nem eu – concordou Draco, com os lábios apertados.

Harry segurou o queixo do outro, adorando o modo como estava sempre pronto para defender Alicia e a ele.

- Quer dizer que não pretende aparecer para outras pessoas, só para Alicia e para mim?

- Não posso. Ainda não.

- Isto não pode durar para sempre, Harry. Haverá reuniões de pais na escola, aulas de balé, festinhas... Vai negar a Alicia e a sim mesmo uma vida normal por causa dos outros?

- Não Mas preciso de tempo.

Draco suspirou, tentando controlar-se.

- Está bem, tentarei entender. – ele olhou para a menina que não estava interessada nos adultos e brincava com os botões do painel, antes de fitar Harry novamente. – Eu me preocupo com vocês – disse baixinho, e Harry sorriu. – Quero que sejam felizes, e esconder-se não será bom para Alicia.

- E para você?

- Também. Sabe, - Draco parecia hesitante em falar – eu andei pensando e acho que conheço quem possa ajuda-lo a... ser o que era antes...

Harry respirou fundo. Sabia que isso iria acontecer. Mas não queria discutir o assunto naquele momento.

- Podemos conversar sobre isso depois, está bem?

- Hoje à noite então.

Harry gostou da determinação que viu nos olhos cinza, quando Draco ergueu o queixo, apesar de não gostar nada do tema daquela conversa. Naquele momento sabia que não arriscaria a fazer um papel ridículo na rua principal. Quanto ao futuro, pensou, não podia prever o que aconteceria. Mas tinha certeza de que Draco roubara mais do que seu coração. E queria que esse sentimento durasse para sempre, sem interferência do mundo exterior. Tendo ao redor apenas Draco, Alicia e Hagrid.

- Hoje à noite – disse inclinando-se para beijar o loiro.

Alicia riu e Harry piscou para ela. A menina o aceitara, e também o relacionamento com draco, com toda naturalidade. Eram uma família, Draco era seu namorado, e todas as manhãs quando acordava com ele em seus braços, experimentava um sentimento de paz e realização que jamais imaginaria ser possível depois de todo o horror que fizera parte da sua vida por tanto tempo. Não deixaria que nada ameaçasse essa felicidade. Nunca.

- É melhor irem ates que a chuva comece outra vez. – mais uma vez beijou a filha, dando a volta no carro junto com Draco – Tem certeza de que sabe dirigir esta coisa?

- Deixe de bobagens, Harry. Eu dirijo desde meus dezesseis anos e pra falar a verdade prefiro o carro que qualquer outro transporte seja muggle ou bruxo.

- Está bem. Volte logo – sussurrou, ao beijar o loiro nos lábios.

- Não vamos demorar mais do que uma hora.

Draco ia buscar alguns ingredientes que faltaram, e algumas guloseimas para manter Alicia entretida durante as próximas chuvas. A mercearia não podia entregar nada naquele dia, e estava ansioso para sair um pouco. Não que se cansasse de estar com Harry, dormir com ele, fazer amor.

A cada manhã, ia para o próprio quarto, antes de Alicia acordar, e embora o moreno tivesse protestado, não queria ver a menina fazendo perguntas que não poderia responder. Além disso, Harry nunca dissera que desejava que o relacionamento fosse duradouro. Nem ele poderia insistir, perguntando se ele queria se casar. Ou mesmo perguntar se o amava ou se via nele apenas um amante, que também cuidava bem de Alicia. Era melhor parar de pensar naquilo, ou ficaria maluco.

Harry deu um passo para trás e Draco fechou o vidro, dando a partida. Da primeira vez o motor falhou, mas logo em seguida pegou e ele afastou-se me direção dos portões. Parecia que estava saindo de um mundo e entrando em outro. Saindo do castelo e entrando na terra dos súditos, pensou, sorrindo sozinho.

Olhando pelo retrovisor, viu que Harry acenava e fez o mesmo. Então ligou o radio.

Nos últimos dias, draco aprendera muito sobre Harry. Além de um amante fantástico, pai carinhoso e atento, era um homem de negócios muito bem-sucedido. Embora soubesse que ele era um escritor muito famoso para o mundo muggle que vivia recluso, Draco não imaginava que Harry também era um gênio na informática e que tinha algumas empresas neste ramo. Ele as dirigia de casa mesmo e, para total surpresa do loiro, criava também softwares, jogos, antivírus e programas de segurança, além das suas histórias. Aparentemente não havia nada que não pudesse criar, Draco decidiu, depois de vê-lo trabalhar num notebook em seus aposentos. Tinha ganhado uma verdadeira fortuna sem sair de casa.

Estavam entrando no estacionamento do supermercado quando a música no rádio parou. Draco franziu a testa quando ouviu a interrupção para uma notícia urgente. A tempestade tropical na costa da Escócia tinha se transformado num furacão e vinha na direção da ilha.

* * *

Harry afastou a cortina, olhando a escuridão que cobria a ilha. O vento soprava furiosamente, mas havia pouca chuva. Mas ela viria, e forte, pensou, imaginando por que Draco ainda não chegara. Já fazia muito tempo que tinham saído.

Tentara ligar para o celular dele, mas estava na caixa postal. Como sempre acontecia, pensou, decidindo que realmente os celulares eram a invenção muggle mais inútil que já tinha visto. Nunca funcionavam quando precisava-se deles.

Estava impaciente para ver a ambos em casa, seguros, e já tentara contatar a policia da ilha, sem resultado. Com um furacão a caminho não iriam procurar por um homem e uma criança perdidas. Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry pegou um casaco e saiu, pedindo a Hagrid seu cão farejador emprestado, o Canino. Era um enorme cão de caçar javalis e o ajudaria a achar o rastro de Draco e sua filha. Entregando-lhe a correia do cão Hagrid ofereceu-se para acompanha-lo, mas harry recusou, pedindo-lhe que cuidasse da proteção da casa.

Minutos depois corria pelo caminho lamacento com canino ao seu lado farejando tudo ao redor, a chuva caia pesada agora, mas ele havia posto um feitiço impermeabilizante nele e no cachorro. Mantendo sua varinha em mãos com um _lumus _maximizado, ele tentava enxergar a escuridão. Areia e lama já tinham atolados alguns veículos, e ele imaginou se aquilo teria acontecido com Draco.

Então canino começou a latir e a tentar esticá-lo em uma direção. Foi então que ele os viu. Aliviado correu em direção ao carro logo mais a frente. Acima do ruído da chuva ele ouviu alguém cantando e aproximou-se da janela.

Draco abaixou o vidro, surpresa.

- Harry!

O choque no rosto dele revelava que nunca imaginara que saísse da mansão para resgatá-los. Inclinando-se, Harry o beijou.

- Graças a Merlin!

- Olá, papai.

- Vocês estão bem? – Harry abriu a porta do carro e fechou o vidro. Indicando que ele devia passar para o outro banco junto com Alicia Harry deixou que canino entrasse na parte traseira do carro e logo depois ocupou o lugar do motorista.

- Sim. O motor morreu e parou de vez. - Draco explicou acomodando-se com Alicia no colo do banco do passageiro. – Deixei o celular em casa por que estava descarregado e só agora a pouco me dei conta de que tinha esquecido também minha varinha.

Depois de avaliar a situação ao seu redor Harry olhou para o banco traseiro e viu Canino observando curioso uma verdadeira montanha de sacolas no banco de trás.

- Puxa, Draco – resmungou, lançando um feitiço que impedia que Canino se aproximasse dos pacotes ao lado dele. – Precisava de tudo isso?

- Ouvi a noticia sobre o furacão e achei melhor nós estarmos preparados.

_Nós, _pensou Harry. Será que o loiro também pensava neles como uma família?

- Além disso, aproveitei a ida ao centro para fazer algo que tinha que fazer a um tempo. – Draco falou com inocência e antes que Harry perguntasse o que ele havia feito Alicia resmungou que estava com fome e queria ir logo pra casa.

Com um movimento da varinha e um feitiço murmurado Harry fez o carro levitar a alguns centímetros do chão e leva-los para casa. Olhando para Draco sentado com sua filha nos braços Harry sorriu aliviado. Não queria nem pensar no que faria se algo acontecesse a eles. De repente, Alicia atirou-se nos braços dele e disse:

- Eu sabia que viria nos buscar, papai.

Harry abraçou-a, olhando para Draco. O sorriso dele era cheio de ternura.

- Você saiu de casa por nossa causa. – Draco ainda estava surpreso.

- Não podia deixar vocês enfrentarem a tempestade sozinhos.

Draco estendeu a mão, acariciando os cabelos do outro. Estava orgulhoso dele, mas não precisava dizer. Harry sabia. Tinha dado mais um passo na direção do mundo exterior. Draco só esperava não arruinar tudo quando Harry descobrisse o motivo dele ter se demorado no centro.

Alheio aos pensamentos do loiro, Harry segurou sua mão e beijou-a carinhosamente.

- Snuffles está bem, papai?

Harry soltou a mão de Draco e sorriu para a filha. Só mesmo uma criança ficaria tão alheia ao perigo.

- estava dormindo perto do fogo quando saí – respondeu.

- Acho que vamos ter uma noite de chocolate quente, pipocas e desenhos animados – disse Draco, enquanto Alicia batia palmas, sentada entre os dois adultos.

* * *

Mas a conversa daquela noite não aconteceu. A tempestade foi ficando cada vez pior e havia muito que fazer. Draco foi ajudar Hagrid e Harry a proteger o pátio e os estábulos. Hagrid já rebocara o carro para a garagem, insistindo que iria consertá-lo, já que era responsável por sua manutenção.

Harry alimentou os cavalos e abrigou-os nas cocheiras, reforçando as portas. Tinham sorte, já que a casa e as demais construções ficavam no alto da colina,e a enchente não poderia alcança-las. Ma quando Harry disse a Draco para arrumar uma valise, já que ele e Alicia partiriam na próxima balsa, ele fingiu ao ouvir. Não partiria sem ele, de jeito nenhum.

E Harry não iria.

Assim, Draco se preparou para enfrentar a tempestade. Dentro e fora da mansão.

Ele já tinha colocado velas flutuantes em locais estratégicos da casa e bastaria um simples feitiço para acendê-las. Embora Harry tivesse um gerador muggle, no caso de a luz acabar, achava melhor estar prevenido.

O furacão ainda não chegara, mas já podiam sentir seus efeitos. Ao voltarem para dentro de casa, Alicia assistia a um vídeo, com snuffles no colo, e nem prestou atenção neles. Draco foi para cozinha preparar um bule de café.

- Quero que pegue a próxima balsa e saia da ilha. Fiquem num hotel.

- Não há mais quartos de hotéis disponíveis. Todos estão saindo da ilha. – E virando-se para ele, Draco perguntou: - Você irá conosco?

- É claro que não.

- Então, esqueça.

- Draco, você precisa sair daqui.

- Não vou deixá-lo sozinho, Harry.

- Sou bem crescido.

O olhar do loiro percorreu-o dos pés a cabeça.

- Eu sei. Mas não vou assim mesmo.

- Vai.

- Harry não quero deixá-lo sozinho. Além do mais se algo acontecer, o que eu não acredito, podemos todos aparatar para o continente, ou usar uma chave de portal.

- Não podemos, não.

- Como assim?

- Quando a guerra estourou, a Ordem da Fênix precisava de um lugar seguro para me esconder por um tempo. Escolheram esta casa para isso. Não se pode usar chaves de portal aqui nem aparatar para fora da ilha. Nem mesmo podemos viajar através do flú, só podemos usar a conexão para falar através dela como se fosse um telefone, não dá pra utilizar a lareira para entrar ou sair da mansão. Por isso, tenho tantos recursos muggles nesta casa. É impossível utilizar muita magia aqui.

- Eu não tinha idéia, Harry. Estava tão acostumado a maneira muggle que quase não estranhei a falta de recursos mágicos daqui.

- Entende agora por que quero que pegue a balsa? É o único jeito de sair da ilha.

- Entendo. Mas não pretendo ir assim mesmo.

- Mas que droga, Draco! Você vai, sim! Eu já disse.

O loiro cruzou os braços e o enfrentou.

- Então me obrigue.

- Maldição, Draco. Será que não vê o perigo?

- Não grite comigo, Potter. Se Alicia e eu formos, você e Hagrid terão que ir conosco.

- De jeito nenhum. – Harry pegou o telefone e discou. – Nem que eu tenha de amarrá-los e colocá-los no barco, irão para um lugar seguro.

- Estamos seguros aqui. Muito mais do que perambulando nessa chuva para encontrar um hotel. E com certeza muito mais seguros do que o resto da ilha.

Harry falava com as autoridades responsáveis pela balsa, perguntando quando partiria a próxima, e quase gritou com o homem, pedindo desculpas em seguida.

- Conseguiu o que queria. Não há mais balsas.

- Não me admira. Olhe a água.

Harry olhou pela janela. As ondas enormes batiam no cais, e o vento soprava cada vez mais forte.

- Você fez de propósito. Discutiu comigo, inventou coisas para fazer, até que fosse tarde demais.

Draco deu de ombros, disfarçando um sorriso. Harry franziu a testa, muito sério.

O loiro foi até ele e abraçou-o pela cintura.

- Estou exatamente onde quero estar, Harry. Se estivéssemos separados, você passaria o tempo todo sem saber se Alicia e eu estaríamos a salvo.

- Acho que tem razão – admitiu, sem sorrir.

- E além disso – continuou Draco, sorrindo ao ver que continuava sério -, ainda temos muitos quartos para percorrer.

Harry sorriu.

- E eu adoro tempestades.

- É mesmo?

- Os trovões abafam meus gritos quando você faz... você sabe o quê...

- Oh, Draco – o outro gemeu, beijando-o e deslizando as mãos sob a camiseta.

O loiro puxou-o para mais perto.

- Já é hora de ir para a cama? – sussurrou o moreno.

- Falta pouco.

- Que droga!

Draco riu, e quando Alicia chamou, os dois se separaram. Harry deu um passo para trás, encostando-se no balcão.

- É melhor ir ver o que está acontecendo.

- Já estou vendo – respondeu Draco, com um sorriso malicioso, saindo para atender à menina.

Harry também sorriu, imaginando como tinha conseguido viver sem o outro até então e totalmente esquecido da curiosidade sobre o que Draco fez toda a tarde no centro.

* * *

Na enorme cama da torre, Harry o penetrava, cada investida levando o loiro para mais perto do clímax. Ele fitava o rosto perfeito, observando cada reação do dono daqueles olhos prateados que naquele momento brilhavam num misto de luxúria, amor e desejo.

Lá fora a tempestade rugia. Dentro do quarto, a paixão era avassaladora.

Draco forçou os calcanhares contra o colchão, erguendo-se para recebe-lo, num ritmo intenso, perfeito. Logo o êxtase refletia-se no rosto dele, e Harry também atingiu o clímax, abraçando-o, os músculos anais do loiro contraindo-se ao redor do seu membro triplicando o prazer que ambos sentiam naquele momento. Nunca havia se sentido tão vulnerável. Nem tão poderoso, admitiu Harry a si mesmo.

Draco estremeceu de prazer, entregue às sensações deliciosas e à felicidade que inundava sua alma.

- Oh, Harry – gemeu, passando as pernas à volta do moreno, encerrando-o numa doce prisão.

Ele beijou o pescoço suado do moreno, o rosto marcado, enquanto a paixão lentamente se acalmava, trazendo-os de volta à terra e Harry retirava lentamente seu membro do seu interior, sem deixar de abraçá-lo. Nenhum deles falou. Nem saberiam que palavras usar.

Mas Draco admitiu, em silêncio, que estava loucamente apaixonado por Harry. A fera terna e gentil, o príncipe ferido. E tinha medo de sofrer de novo. Porque se isso acontecesse, sabia que, dessa vez, nunca mais se recuperaria. Ainda mais depois que Harry se desse conta do que ele havia feito hoje a tarde. Só esperava que sua amada fera o perdoasse.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, será que ainda tem alguém esperando pra ler este capítulo ( Belly atrás de um enorme escudo pergunta hesitante)? Sei que muito esperaram por este capítulo a um tempão atrás, mas finalmente aqui está ele. A fic está quase no fim eu sei, mas tinha que terminar meus estudos pra finalmente conseguir me concentrar nas minhas fics. Agradeço a todos aqueles que esperaram com paciência e até me mandaram reviews incentivando-me a continuar. Beijos a todos.

Deixarei os agradecimentos especiais para o próximo capítulo que prometo que sairá ainda este mês. Beijos e mais beijos, desculpem a demora e espero que continuem lendo e me mandando reviews sobre o que estão achando.

Até mais.

BM.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

A passagem do furacão foi devastadora. As ondas erguiam-se a mais de cinco metros de altura, arrebentando na praia e subindo para o vilarejo. Era como se a natureza punisse aqueles que ousavam viver tão perto do oceano.

Draco admirava aquela força, mas sabia que seria diferente se não estivesse seguro ali na mansão. A chuva estava cada vez mais forte e a previsão era de que iria piorar. Assim, Draco carregava consigo para todos os cantos um rádio encantado sintonizado numa famosa estação de rádio bruxa que transmitia previsões e a situação do vilarejo naquele momento.

Harry havia reforçado as portas e janelas com feitiços de proteção fortíssimos que junto com a magia da própria mansão garantia a segurança deles.

Alicia via tevê e brincava com suas bonecas, enquanto Harry percorria a casa, checando tudo, verificando se os feitiços continuavam ativos.

Draco entrou no quarto amarelo, sem acender as luzes, e como a energia já tinha ameaçado acabar várias vezes, acendeu as velas que flutuavam pelo aposento com um aceno de sua varinha. Olhando pela janela, observou a cidade deserta. A última balsa partira no dia anterior, levando todos, exceto os integrantes da milícia local.

Um relâmpago clareou o céu, iluminando a cidadezinha abaixo. _Meu Merlin, _pensou Draco.

- Harry! – chamou. – Venha depressa.

Ele entrou correndo no quarto.

- Não devia ficar perto da janela – disse, aproximando-se. – Se um dos feitiços falhar...

Draco não prestava atenção ao que o outro dizia. Ele ainda olhava atentamente para a vila.

- O vento vem do outro lado – observou, olhando-o por cima do ombro. – Mas ainda há gente lá embaixo.

- O quê? – Harry correu para a janela.

- A cidade está inundada. Quando o relâmpago clareou tudo, vi os policiais tentando coloca-los em segurança. – Draco apontou, mas não era possível ver nada no escuro, por isso Harry apontou sua varinha na direção que o outro indicou e com um _lumus _pôde constatar que o que o outro dizia era verdade – Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

- Pensei que todos tivessem ido para o continente.

A cada furacão, durante os últimos cinco anos, a ilha era completamente evacuada, com exceção dos policiais. E dele próprio, claro.

Harry não podia ficar de braços cruzados, na segurança da mansão, vendo-os lutar contra a tormenta. Ele jamais foi capaz de deixar de ajudar a aqueles que precisavam e diversas vezes ouviu que tinha um complexo de herói. Talvez fosse verdade, ele pensou tirando do bolso um rádio que usava para se comunicar com Hagrid, explicou-lhe a situação.

- Atrele os testrálios à carruagem. Você ainda tem aquele rádio para se comunicar com a policia?

- Sim. – respondeu Hagrid do outro lado. – E acabei de ouvir que a rua principal já está debaixo d'água. E ainda há pessoas lá embaixo. Bruxos, ao que parece.

- Então precisamos ser rápidos. Chame os policias.

- Certo. Vou buscar os testrálios e avisar os policiais.

Harry guardou o rádio e virou-se para Draco que ainda tentava olhar pela janela.

- Venha. Precisamos de travesseiros e cobertores. Ele saiu do quarto, caminhando para a escada sendo seguido pelo loiro. – E algumas poções. Vai encontrar um estoque na despensa da cozinha. E faça café também. – Harry parou, virando-se para fitar o outro. – Ainda temos comida para mais uns dias?

- Sim, e posso fazer com que dure bastante.

- Que bom. Não tenho idéia de quantas pessoas estão lá. – ele continuou a descer a escada. – eu me sinto um tolo por não ter pensado nisso antes.

- Nem poderia. Pensávamos que todos tivessem partido.

- Isto aqui vai ficar uma confusão por uns dois dias.

- Querido, você nunca teve que manter o bode de estimação do seu irmão na sua cozinha, tentando evitar que comesse as melhores toalhas de mesa de sua mãe.

Draco passou por ele, dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

Harry riu baixinho.

- Um bode, draco? O que o pessoal dos concursos diria, se soubessem?

- Acho que pegariam de volta as minhas coroas. – o loiro parou, virando-se e beijando-o na boca. – E acha que eu me importaria?

Harry sorriu, dando um tapinha nas nádegas firmes. Draco olhou-o intensamente antes de entrar na cozinha, acendendo as luzes.

- Há cobertores e travesseiros no armário lá em cima. E se precisar de mais pode duplicá-los com um feitiço.

- Talvez precisemos de mais velas, pode pega-las pra mim? – disse Draco, enfeitiçando uma faca para cortar os pães que havia separado para fazer sanduíche, enquanto retirava alguns ingredientes da geladeira sem olhar para Harry parado na porta da cozinha.

- É claro. – Harry foi buscar as velas. Não tinha coragem de dizer ao loiro que quando as pessoas chegassem cuidaria delas sozinho.

* * *

Draco serviu o café olhando para Hermione Weasley, uma jovem adorável que chegara à ilha com o marido, para passar o aniversário de casamento deles. Não tinha sido uma boa escolha, pensou. Mas pelo menos teriam algo diferente para contar aos filhos. Hermione logo começou a ajudar, assim como o marido, Ronald, que era um auror recém saído da academia, servindo café e bebidas, controlando o fogo na lareira e acalmando a todos. No chão, Alicia brincava com Christopher Weasley, um garotinho de cabelos ruivos que era filho de Hermione e Ronald.

No sofá um outro casal que estava em lua de mel vigiava os pequenos no tapete. Havia mais três pessoas, incluindo os dois policiais, Andrew e Kingsley, que saiam periodicamente para checar em volta da casa, embora não houvesse de fato necessidade, já que os feitiços de proteção realizados por Harry ainda encontravam-se ativados, e uma vez que a ilha estava deserta e os poucos que haviam restado se encontravam na mansão.

As pessoas se dividiam entre o salão, a sala de jantar e a cozinha.

Com exceção de Harry.

Era a oportunidade que ele precisava. Tinha aberto a casa para eles, e por certo não zombariam dele. Não na frente de Alicia. Ninguém seria tão insensível.

Mas Draco estava tenso, imaginando por que ele demorava tanto.

- Onde está o Sr. Potter? – Perguntou Kingsley Shacklebolt, o policial.

Draco deu de ombros.

- Em algum lugar da casa.

- Você já o viu?

- É claro.

- E como ele é?

Alicia ergueu o olhar, fitando os dois.

- Bonito, muito alto – respondeu Draco, aproximando-se e enchendo de café a xícara de Kingsley. – Tente não ser rude, policial Shacklebolt. Ele é um homem como outro. Aliás, um homem que abriu a própria casa para acolhê-los.

O policial corou, tomando um gole de café. Então Alicia largou os lápis de cor e levantou-se, indo até o corredor e depois para a escada. Draco ouviu a voz dela e o sussurro de Harry. Alicia entrou correndo e parou.

- Aqui está ele – disse, olhando por sobre o ombro.

Mas Harry não apareceu.

Alicia voltou para as sombras e poucos minutos depois retornava, puxando Harry pela mão e trazendo-o para a claridade. Harry olhava para a garotinha, tão emocionado com esse gesto que não conseguia falar. Respirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça, deixando que todos vissem o rosto da fera.

Draco deixou a garrafa na mesa e foi até ele, ficando a seu lado e segurando a mão forte. Juntos esperavam a demonstração de horror ou de piedade. Mas nada disso aconteceu.

- Olá Sr. Potter – disse Kingsley, aproximando-se devagar. – É um prazer conhece-lo finalmente. – Os dois apertaram-se as mãos e Kingsley apresentou o parceiro e todos os outros. Harry sorriu, imaginando quando começaria. Mas nada aconteceu.

- Ronald e Hermione Weasley. – disse a jovem de cabelos castanhos. – E este é nosso filho, Christopher. Estamos comemorando nosso aniversário de casamento.

- Que belo presente – brincou harry, e o casal sorriu.

De repente, um grande carvalho que ficava próximo a janela do grande salão foi atingido por um raio fazendo com que este caísse e atingisse os fios de energia, o que cortou a energia e tudo escureceu de repente.

Harry correu para a porta de varinha em punho acompanhado de perto por Kingsley. Ambos saíram depois de lançarem neles mesmos feitiços impermeabilizantes.

Draco acendeu as velas que havia espalhado pela casa mais cedo, enquanto os outros tratavam de acalmar os pequenos. Quando a situação se normalizou, Harry aproximou-se do loiro, mas Draco recolheu as xícaras sujas e levou-as para a cozinha, sem fita-lo.

* * *

Havia algo errado, pensou Harry, apreensivo. Mas não tinha como ficar sozinho com o loiro naquele momento. Havia muitas pessoas ali. E não estava sendo fácil para Harry ficar no meio delas depois de tanto tempo. Disfarçadamente, escapou para a biblioteca, encontrando Hermione Weasley no sofá, lendo um livro.

A jovem levantou-se, com o rosto muito corado.

- Sinto muito ter entrado sem pedir licença. Mas sua biblioteca é incrível. – Ela fez um gesto na direção das prateleiras.

- Pegue emprestado o que quiser, Hermione. De que adianta ter tantos livros, se ninguém aproveita?

Harry foi até o pequeno bar, serviu uma dose de conhaque e ofereceu a jovem. Ela agradeceu, mas recusou.

Sentando-se na poltrona de couro, atrás da escrivaninha, Harry lembrou-se da noite em que encontrara Draco ali. Queria que a tempestade acabasse logo, para poder levá-lo para a cama.

Ao pensar nisso, mexeu-se na cadeira, desconfortável.

- As pessoas tinham medo de você.

- Eu sei.

- E sem motivo.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada.

De repente, Hermione levantou-se e virando-se de costas para Harry levantou a parte de trás da blusa que usava, mostrando as costas cheias de terríveis cicatrizes de queimadura que pelo que parecia continuavam abaixo da cintura que a calça que ela usava cobria.

Harry largou o copo sobre a mesa.

- Estava curiosa para saber se eram piores do que as minhas – disse Hermione.

- Acho que são iguais – disse Harry, apontando com um gesto a cadeira a sua frente. – Se não se importa de me dizer, como aconteceu?

A jovem ajeitou de novo a blusa e sentando-se no local indicado começou a falar.

- Eu estava lá também, Harry. Posso chamá-lo assim, não é verdade? – depois de um gesto de consentimento ela continuou. – Em Hogwarts. Estive na última batalha assim como você.

- Mas... – Harry estava boquiaberto. Não lembrava de jamais ter visto esta jovem enquanto estudava em Hogwarts.

- Não me admira que não se lembre de mim, apesar de termos sido do mesmo ano. Você sempre teve muito no que pensar para prestar atenção aos demais estudantes, ainda mais de outras casas. – ela sorria levemente. – Além do mais, meu sobrenome era outro. Eu me chamava Hermione Granger naquela época.

- É claro! – de repente Harry exclamou, lembrando-se do nome. – A melhor aluna que Hogwarts já teve. Lembro-me de você agora. Ravenclaw, não era?

- Sim. Eu e meu marido, que era de Hunfflepuff estivemos na última batalha entre você e o Lord das Trevas. Dois dos meus cunhados, irmãos de Ronny morreram neste dia. – ela falou tristemente. - Estávamos ajudando a transportar os feridos para o grande salão quando... – Ela continuou a contar e ambos passaram bastante tempo na biblioteca falando sobre o fatídico dia.

* * *

O furacão continuou por mais dois dias, antes de deslocar-se para o norte, deixando um rastro de destruição. Na manhã ensolarada e fria, os hóspedes despediram-se. Draco tinha feito novas amizades e Harry parecia ter criado um forte laço com Hermione Weasley e seu marido. Draco estava contente por isso. Isso o fazia lembrar que precisava contar para Harry o que havia feito antes que fosse tarde demais.

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte e encontrar Harry preparando o café de Alicia, sentiu uma onda de tristeza invadi-lo. Harry não precisava mais dele. Nem Alicia. Ainda mais agora. Com a melhora no tempo, as coisas haviam começado a andar como sempre, e naquela manhã ele recebeu uma coruja que o fez se dar cota de que não podia mais adiar sua conversa com Harry.

Alicia estava sentada em sua cadeira habitual, já vestida e penteada, e parecia muito feliz.

- Bom dia – disse Harry, e sua expressão mudou ao fitar os olhos do loiro.

Draco forçou um sorriso.

- Bom dia para os dois.

Alicia virou-se na cadeira, com um pedaço de bacon na mão. Draco roubou-o com um gesto rápido, beijando o rosto da menina.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou Harry, enquanto o outro se servia de café.

Draco adormecera assim que tinham se deitado e, pela manhã como sempre fazia, tinha voltado ao próprio quarto. Harry gostaria de poder acordar com ele nos braços.

- Sim. Não percebi que estava tão cansado.

- Você foi incrível – disse Harry tentando puxar conversa.

Draco fitou-o por cima da borda da xícara.

- Obrigada, você também. – e voltou a dar atenção total a sua xícara.

_Por que os olhos dele estavam tão triste?_, imaginou o moreno, ao colocar as torradas na frente de Alicia.

Draco forçou-se a terminar o café, sem olhar diretamente para Harry. Tentava reunir coragem para contar o que havia feito ao moreno. Sua bagagem já estava arrumada desde cedo. Não queria ir, não queria dizer adeus. Mas sabia que seu tempo naquela casa estava acabado.

Agora Harry poderia cuidar de tudo. Em breve ele não precisaria mais se preocupar com o que os outros pensassem de sua aparência e ele e Alicia poderiam ter uma vida normal.

O trabalho de Draco terminara. Minerva lhe enviara uma coruja esta manhã, avisando que tinha conseguido um novo trabalho para ele.

Era hora de partir. E Draco estava arrasado. Mas antes tinha algo a fazer.

- Harry, podemos conversar? – ele havia reunido cada migalha de coragem para enfrentar o moreno.

- Claro. Vamos até a biblioteca. - Eles deixaram Alicia brincando com Hagrid e canino em sua cabana nos fundos da propriedade e foram para a biblioteca. Depois de instalados no sofá o moreno convidou. – Pode falar.

- Lembra-se do dia em que a tempestade começou? – um gesto de assentimento do moreno o fez prosseguir. – Então. Naquele dia eu demorei na vila mais do que o esperado. Eu estava mandando uma carta para uma pessoa.

- Uma carta? – Harry estranhou. – Para quem?

- Meu padrinho, Severus Snape.

- E por que levou todo este tempo para me dizer que enviou uma carta ao seu padrinho? – Harry questionou aliviado. Tinha pensado que fosse algo mais grave.

- Eu... o convidei para vir até aqui. – Draco fez uma pausa. – Ele é medimago.

Um alerta acendeu-se na cabeça de Harry.

- E posso perguntar para quê você o convidou? – perguntou o moreno desconfiado.

- Ele especializou-se em magia curativa, trata de pessoas com seqüelas de feitiços das trevas. – o loiro soltou de vez.

Num rompante Harry levantou-se do sofá irado, entendendo de uma vez o que o loiro havia feito, fazendo com que este se encolhesse ao olhar para seu rosto torcido em fúria.

- Você não tinha este direito!

- Harry, me escute... – Draco levantou-se do sofá cauteloso e foi atrás dele.

- Eu não pedi pra você fazer nada disso, Draco! Não preciso de mais um maldito medimago me estudando como se fosse uma cobaia de laboratório!

- Por favor, Harry... Ele pode te ajudar...

- EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA MALDITA PENA!

Draco retrocedeu um passo, tamanha era a fúria estampada na face do moreno. Jamais imaginou que Harry fosse interpretar sua ação daquela maneira.

- Todo o tempo era isso o que você sentia, não era? – Harry estava possesso. Andava de um lado para o outro transtornado, sem dar chance do outro falar. – Suas palavras, seus gestos, suas ações, tudo pena não era? Seus sentimentos eram frutos da sua pena também, não é?

- Harry...

- EU CONFIEI EM VOCÊ! E VOCÊ ME TRAIU!

- NÃO! Harry eu jamais trairia você. Só fiz isso por que acho que você merece uma chance de viver sua vida ao lado da sua filha. – _e_ _ao meu lado, _pensou Draco tristemente.

- Hipócrita! No fundo você é exatamente igual à Cho! Não perdeu tempo em tentar achar uma cura para a fera aqui! – ele falou o termo cura fazendo um sinal de aspas com os dedos. – Alguém como você jamais se contentaria em ficar com uma pessoa deformada como eu!

- Isso não é verdade! – as palavras do moreno feriam Draco mais do que ele imaginara. – Eu não sou como ela. Só estava pensando em você e em Alicia! A beleza física não me importa!

- Há! Claro. Que altruísmo da sua parte, não é? – Harry riu um riso sem graça e amargo. – Poupe-me do seu discurso abnegado, Rei da Beleza. Guarde-o para os juizes dos seus concursinhos. – E ele saiu batendo a porta da biblioteca deixando um Draco completamente arrasado para trás.

* * *

A campainha da porta soava insistentemente. Harry desceu as escadas de má vontade, reclamando e maldizendo quem era o inoportuno que estava com o dedo pregado em sua campainha. Depois de minutos ouvindo-a tocar sem que ninguém atendesse, ele mesmo desceu para abrir a porta e despachar quem quer que estivesse ali.

Abrindo a porta com um gesto brusco, ele deu de cara com dois homens obviamente bruxos, pelas vestimentas que usavam. Um tinha o cabelo perto liso na altura dos ombros, pele pálida e nariz adunco; enquanto o outro trazia uma cabeleira castanha, com mechas prateadas, olhos dourados e expressão afável.

- Bom dia. – o de cabelos pretos falou. – o senhor é Harry Potter. – era uma afirmativa e não uma pergunta.

- E quem quer saber? – perguntou de mau humor.

- Meu nome é Severus Snape e este é Remus Lupin. Fomos convidados por Draco Malfoy.

- Hunpf! – Harry deu um muxoxo e entrou deixando a porta aberta, dando a entender aos homens que entrassem também.

Harry caminhou até a sala de estar fingindo não perceber a mirada fixa que o castanho lhe lançava. Depois de mostrar aos visitantes que deviam se acomodar no sofá, Harry sentou-se na poltrona e procurou falar da maneira mais cortês e fria possível.

- Escute, Senhor Snape. Os senhores perderam seu tempo vindo aqui.

- Por quê? – Questionou Severus. – Draco não trabalha mais aqui?

- Não. – o moreno foi taxativo.

- Mas sua carta chegou há dois dias atrás, e ele não mencionou nada sobre...

- Olhe, senhor. – Harry o interrompeu. – A questão é a seguinte: Draco Malfoy se precipitou ao chamar o senhor aqui. Eu não pedi pra ele fazer isso, nem preciso da pena dele nem de ninguém.

- Não acho que Draco sinta pena do senhor, Sr. Potter. – Severus respondeu calmamente. – Pelo que me descreveu em sua carta, ele estava pensando no senhor e em sua filha. E eu realmente posso ajudá-lo, se quiser.

- Já disse que não preciso da piedade de ninguém! – Harry levantou-se do sofá raivosamente. A traição de Draco o havia ferido mais fundo do que ele supunha. E saber que ele estivera contando da relação de ambos para terceiros o enfurecia mais ainda. – E agora se já acabou, pode se retirar. – E fez um gesto para a porta.

Uma risada baixa e macia foi ouvida na sala e o desconcertou. Olhando para o homem que acompanhava o padrinho de Draco pôde constatar que ele era o responsável pela risada.

- Posso saber o que viu de tão engraçado, Senhor...

- Remus. Eu me chamo Remus Lupin.

- Pois então, senhor Lupin. O que viu de tão engraçado em mim? – perguntou Harry carrancudo.

- Você é igualzinho ao seu pai. – o castanho respondeu sorrindo suavemente.

- Desculpe?

- Sua atitude de menino brigão. – o castanho esclareceu. – Me fez lembrar de James.

- Você conheceu meu pai? – o moreno agora estava boquiaberto e totalmente esquecido do mau humor anterior.

- Sim. Ele e a sua mãe. Estudamos juntos em Hogwarts. Éramos muito amigos.

- Amigos? Espere, você é Remus Lupin... – Harry pensou um pouco e sorriu de repente e exclamou: - Moony! Você é o Moony.

- Ao seu dispor! – o ex-maroto sorriu largamente e fez uma reverência cômica.

- Merlin! Você é o Moony que Sírius tanto me falou.

- Hunpf! – Agora foi a vez de Severus dar um muxoxo de desdém.

- Ora, Severus, não seja tão ranzinza. – Remus retrucou brincalhão. – Severus não consegue deixar para trás algumas coisas do passado. – ele falou conspirador para Harry. – Ele e Sírius eram inimigos mortais no colégio.

- Não me diga que você é o Snivellus?!

- Eu prefiro Severus, se não se importa senhor Potter. – Severus respondeu altivo.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse morto, Remus.

- E talvez eu estivesse mesmo, se não fosse por Severus aqui. – o castanho respondeu segurando a mão do outro com carinho que foi apertada da mesma forma pelo outro. – Ele salvou a minha vida.

- Como assim? – Harry já estava sentado de novo em frente a ambos, totalmente esquecido da sua fúria de horas atrás.

- Quando seus pais morreram e Sírius foi preso, eu perdi toda a razão da minha vida. – remus começou a contar tristemente. – Eu não tinha nenhuma família que não fosse os meus amigos queridos do colégio. Passei muito tempo vagando sem rumo pelas ruas, sem casa, sem emprego e sem uma razão pra viver.

Muitos ainda desconfiavam de mim, por conta da minha Licantropia – neste momento ele olhou diretamente para os olhos de Harry para ver se o tinha chocado com a confissão, mas encontrou apenas ânsia em saber o resto da sua história. E ele continuou. – Nem o alento de ver você mais uma vez eu tive. Dumbledore te enviou para viver com seus tios muggles e eu perdi totalmente o seu rastro. Numa manhã de inverno eu estava dormindo num beco quando um grupo de comensais me cercou. Eles riam de mim, me insultava e logo começaram a me surrar e a me lançar maldições _crucio_. E teriam me matado se Severus não os tivesse parado.

Ele me ajudou, me levou para sua casa e cuidou de mim. Depois quando foi embora para os Estados Unidos me levou com ele. Me fez querer viver mais uma vez – Remus sorriu amorosamente para Severus que lhe retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso e um aperto carinhoso nos dedos que tinha entre as mãos. – E esta é a história.

- Puxa! – Harry estava aturdido com a história de vida sofrida daquele homem tão gentil a sua frente. – Sírius não sabia que você estava vivo. Quando fugiu da cadeia no meu terceiro ano de Hogwarts ele me contou que você tinha sumido quando meus pais morreram e ele nunca mais ouvira falar de você.

- Eu sinto muito que ele tenha morrido. – Remus falou baixinho.

- Eu também. – Harry replicou triste. Muita coisa teria sido diferente se seu padrinho estivesse vivo.

- Muito comovente este momento nostalgia de vocês, Sr. Potter, mas voltando ao responsável pela minha presença aqui, me diga de uma vez: onde está Draco?

- Não sei e a verdade é que não quero saber.

- Mas Harry, o que houve? – Lupin aproximou-se do moreno que havia retornado a sua pose petulante de menino teimoso. – Quando Draco nos escreveu, vocês pareciam tão bem juntos. O que mudou?

- Ele me traiu.

- Draco jamais seria capaz de algo deste tipo, Sr. Potter.

- Pois foi exatamente o que ele fez. Eu não preciso da pena dele e de ninguém.

- O senhor está se tornando enfadonhamente repetitivo, devo dizer. – Severus falava daquela maneira arrastada e fria. – Eu conheço o Draco desde que nasceu. É incapaz de machucar alguém e faz de tudo para ajudar a quem precisa.

- Quem o nomeou Mártir eu não sei. – Harry seguia teimando em afirmar que Draco o havia traído. – No fundo ele é igualzinho a minha ex-mulher. Só pensa nele mesmo. Em como viraria motivo de chacota por estar com o monstro deformado, o que sobrou do Potter aqui. – o tom que o moreno usava estava repleto de rancor e amargura.

- Agora vejo que me enganei, Harry. – Remus falou e sua voz tinha um que de decepção, assim como seus olhos ao fitar ao moreno. – Você não é como seu pai. Nem como Lily. Eles jamais fariam o que você está fazendo com Draco.

- E quanto ao que ELE fez comigo?

- E o que ele fez? Hum? Vamos diga Sr. Potter. – Severus parecia ter perdido a paciência e foi pra cima do moreno que à medida que o moreno mais velho avançava, retrocedia um passo até cair sentado na poltrona atrás de si – O aceitou como você era? Tratou de aproximá-lo de sua filha? Deu-lhe uma nova chance de viver? O amou?

A última indagação parecia ter ficado ecoando no silêncio que pairou na sala quando os três ficaram em silêncio. Remus tinha os olhos tristes, Harry permanecia sentado como se seu cérebro estivesse absorvendo tudo o que o outro havia dito e Severus depois de uns segundos tratou de recompor-se e numa voz mais fria que o gelo disse.

- O senhor não o merece, Sr. Potter. Não merece todo o amor que ele dedicou a você e a sua filha. Blaise pelo menos não escondia que o queria para exibir como um troféu. O senhor o fez acreditar que podia confiar no seu amor.

Neste momento a porta da cozinha abriu dando passagem para Alicia que corria com Snuffles e Hagrid em seu encalço.

- Papai, Draco. Vamos brincar na praia!

- Desculpe Harry, mas Draco havia prometido que a levaria para a praia hoje e não pude segura-la mais por lá. – Hagrid se desculpou olhando de esguelha para os convidados que admiravam a beleza da criança.

Alicia por sua vez ficou olhando desconfiada para os dois homens estranhos em sua casa e instintivamente aconchegou-se a perna de Harry.

- Alicia filhinha, estes são Severus Snape e Remus Lupin. – Harry tratou de carregar a menina, ainda perturbado pelas palavras de Severus. Será que havia se enganado e em sua fúria havia cometido um tremendo erro? – Cumprimente-os.

- Muito prazer, senhores. – a menina cumprimentou obediente. E olhando para Severus disse: - Você é o padrinho do Draco, não é?

- Sim.

- O Draco é muito legal. Ele sempre brinca comigo, me conta histórias e me abraça quando eu estou triste. – Alicia tagarelou. E num tom mais baixo, como se contasse um segredo ela falou para os visitantes. – Eu acho que ele gosta do papai, sabe?

- E por que você acha isso, Alicia? – Remus perguntou sorrindo maravilhado ante aquela pequena cópia de Harry em versão feminina. O moreno em questão ficou apenas olhando estupefato pelas palavras da criança enquanto Hagrid sorria levemente e Severus arqueava uma sobrancelha e dava um meio sorriso.

- Por que ele sempre briga com o papai quando ele se esconde no escuro. E sempre conversa com ele quando ele também está triste. E ele diz também que papai é teimoso como uma mula, mas fala isso sorrindo. Por isso eu sei que ele gosta do meu papai.

- Interessante. – Severus tratou de falar isso um pouco mais suavemente do que falaria se a garotinha não estivesse ali. – Mas se não se importa, senhor Potter, poderia mandar chamar o meu afilhado? Preciso falar com ele, apesar das circunstâncias.

- Está bem, Snape. Alicia meu anjo, seja boazinha e vá chamar o Draco está bem?

- Tá! – e a menina saiu disparada para o andar superior enquanto Hagrid murmurava alguma desculpa para sair dali. Não queria presenciar o que estava por vir.

Alguns minutos depois a menina retornava para a sala com uma expressão confusa e um papel nas mãos.

- Papai, o Draco não estava no quarto dele e em lugar nenhum. E na cama dele tinha isso. O que é?

Temeroso e já ciente do que poderia ser Harry adiantou-se e pegando o papel das delicadas mãozinhas começou a ler para si mesmo:

_Harry_

_Quando ler isto com certeza já estarei longe daí. Talvez não seja o melhor a se dizer neste momento, mas eu sinto muito. Sei que errei e muito em contatar meu padrinho sem te consultar ou pedir permissão. Nem espero que me desculpe por isso. Mas gostaria de lhe dizer através desta carta os motivos que me levaram a fazer isso, já que não pude falar pessoalmente. Quando cheguei a esta casa você não passava de uma sombra, um mero expectador da sua própria vida. Alguém que resolvia os problemas do mundo, mas esquecia que também era humano e por isso também tinha problemas. Aos poucos pude perceber o quanto você tinha medo de dar uma chance ao mundo. Medo de SE dar uma chance. E mesmo com a chegada iminente da sua filha você estava abdicando do seu maior sonho, que era ter uma família, para não prejudicar o futuro dela. Em minha opinião, tudo besteira da sua parte. E não pense que estou menosprezando seu esforço. Só acho que não era necessário. Você já havia sofrido demais, se sacrificado pelo bem de outras pessoas demais. Estava na hora de pensar em sua felicidade. Achei que já que você não percebia isso por si mesmo eu teria que interferir. Por isso, briguei, provoquei, desafiei você muitas vezes, na intenção de fazê-lo sair à luz. E você saiu. Só que no processo eu me apaixonei por você, minha amada Fera. Percebo enquanto escrevo esta carta que era inevitável não me apaixonar por você à medida que fui conhecendo-o. Choramos juntos, rimos juntos, sofremos juntos. E posso até dizer que amamos juntos. Sim, eu sei que você me ama (e não pense que sou pretensioso). Mas sei que não se sente digno de amar ninguém. E por isso, mesmo amando-o tanto como eu faço eu optei por ir embora. Não quero que pense na minha partida como uma punição ou por ressentimento por conta das palavras cruéis que você me disse hoje. Não vou mentir e dizer que elas não me magoaram. Cada uma delas foi como adagas perfurando meu coração até esfacelá-lo completamente. Estou partindo porque percebi que você está pronto para uma nova chance de ser feliz junto com sua filha, mas não está pronto para se entregar a todo o amor que eu sei que você tem capacidade de dar. Só peço que não me faça me arrepender de todo este altruísmo voltando a se esconder por trás das muralhas que você conseguiu transpor. Te amo e amarei para sempre, mesmo estando longe. Por favor, faça com que Alicia entenda meus motivos para não me despedir e dê um abraço em Hagrid por mim. Siga em frente e esforce-se para achar alguém que possa amar. E um último pedido: tente pensar em mim com carinho. Já me estendi demais nesta carta. Deixo com vocês meu coração e todo o amor que possuo. _

_Perdoe-me se puder._

_Com amor,_

_Draco._

Quando terminou de ler, Harry ficou alguns segundos estático e olhando fixamente para o papel sem perceber que estava pálido como uma folha de papel e sinuosas lágrimas deslizavam por seu rosto.

- Papai, por que você tá chorando? – Alicia estranhou e perguntou aflita fazendo com que Harry despertasse do seu estado atônito.

- Ele... – sua voz falhou na primeira tentativa, como se um grande bolo estivesse preso em sua garganta. – Ele foi embora. – Conseguiu completar baixinho, o que não impediu que os outros dois homens na sala o entendessem.

- Ele se foi? – Remus perguntou.

- Quem, papai? O Draco? – Alicia já tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e apresentava um beicinho trêmulo. – Sem se despedir de mim?

- Oh, querida. Tenho certeza de que ele não queria ter ido sem falar com você, mas talvez tenha sido inevitável, não é Sev? – Remus abaixou-se e a tomou nos braços, olhando aflito para Severus que tinha o cenho franzido em direção ao moreno de olhos verdes que continuava parado rigidamente com o papel nas mãos, o rosto banhado em lágrimas silenciosas e um olhar perdido em algum ponto que ninguém mais via. - Sev?

Severus olhou para o castanho com a chorosa menina nos braços e sem responder foi até o moreno e tomando a carta dos seus dedos inertes ele leu-a rapidamente. Suas feições endureceram ao ler nas entrelinhas daquela carta todo o amor que seu afilhado ofereceu ao homem a sua frente e toda a dor que este lhe causou. Olhando para Harry e usando seu tom mais sarcástico, perguntou:

- Então? Satisfeito com o que fez senhor Potter? – Harry encolheu-se ao escutar o sarcasmo na voz do outro, mas não respondeu. – Você não o merece.

Alicia fez força para descer do colo de Remus e agarrando a calça do pai pediu soluçante:

- Por favor, papai, vai buscá-lo. Por favor!

- Alicia... – Harry não conseguia falar, tamanha era a impressão que a figura de sua pequena filha agarrada a sua calça soluçando e suplicando lhe causava.

- Eu preciso dele, nós precisamos dele aqui papai. Por favor.

- Acalme-se Alicia, senão você vai passar mal. – Finalmente Harry reagiu e abaixando-se pegou a menina no colo que agarrou-se ao seu pescoço chorando. – Eu vou buscá-lo, meu anjo. Não chore mais. Ele não vai nos deixar assim tão fácil.

- O que pretende fazer, harry? – Remus perguntou ao ver o mesmo brilho de determinação que vira muitas vezes nos olhos de sua amiga Lily.

- Eu irei buscá-lo. E se preciso for, eu o obrigarei a ficar.

* * *

Draco estava parado no cais, lutando contra as lágrimas. Estava dividido. Não queria deixar as duas pessoas que mais amava, mas não tinha escolha. Harry não o perdoaria pelo que fizera. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que desejava ficar e tentar convencer o moreno de suas boas intenções, seu coração lhe advertia que Harry nunca lhe pedira para ficar, nunca falara sobre o futuro. Depois da experiência com Blaise não queria se arriscar.

Harry sabia que era temporário. Seu trabalho terminara e não importava se deixava seu coração naquela mansão no alto da colina. Ele tinha que ir.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – disse uma voz atrás dele.

Draco endireitou-se, sem se virar.

- Para casa.

- Pensei que estivesse em casa.

A raiva era muita na voz dele.

- Não, Harry. Vim ajudá-lo com Alicia, para integrá-la em sua vida.

- Só isso? E vai me abandonar?

O coração de Draco se apertou ao perceber a dor na voz do outro.

- Tenho que ir.

Harry agarrou-o pelo braço, forçando-o a encará-lo.

- Por quê?

- Meu trabalho acabou.

Harry mal podia controlar a raiva que aquelas palavras lhe causavam.

- E o que Alicia e eu significamos? Apenas mais um emprego?

- Não!

- Então entra em nossas vidas e de repente vai embora? É o que pensa de mim? Um pobre-coitado que precisava de um pouco de ternura? – Harry baixou o tom de voz: - É isso que sentia quando eu o tocava?

- É claro que não. – uma lágrima escorreu-lhe do rosto.

- Então por que está indo assim?

- Porque nunca saberei se o que sente é apenas gratidão!

- Por Merlin, Draco! – Harry o soltou, dando um passo para trás. – Sou um homem adulto. Sei o que quero. E quero você.

Draco balançou a cabeça e fitou-o. O coração de Harry apertou-se ao ver as lágrimas nos olhos do loiro.

- Como vou saber se não está confundindo suas emoções? Estava sozinho, escondido. Agora está livre, tem sua filha e pode ser um pai de verdade. Como posso ter certeza?

- Porque não preciso mais da sua ajuda. Não preciso que seu padrinho me faça voltar a ser como era antes. E continuo a sentir a mesma coisa.

Draco piscou, afastando as lágrimas, confuso.

- E por que está agindo como se a nossa última discussão não existisse?

- Porque espero que você acredite que ela não existiu. Eu errei em falar tudo aquilo para você, em te tratar daquela forma rude. – Harry aproximou-se, mas Draco deu um passo para trás. – Sei que não mereço, mas gostaria de pedir que me perdoe, Draco. Por favor.

O loiro não disse nada e seu mutismo estava deixando o outro ainda mais nervoso.

- Você tem todo o direito de não querer me perdoar, mas eu sei que você me ama. E tenho fé que conseguirei fazer com que você volte a acreditar em meu amor por você.

- D-devo confessar que não estava tão certo dele. – Draco falou com voz trêmula.

De repente, Harry estava bem perto dele.

- Como pôde duvidar? Preciso de você no meu coração. – Ele acariciou os braços do outro, fitando os olhos prateados. – Sempre precisarei. Não posso respirar, não posso viver sem você. Por favor, me perdoe e fique.

Draco soluçava, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Eu te amo! Desde que o vi pela primeira vez. Desde que gritou comigo por me esconder, desde que acarinhou a minha filha. Eu estava aprisionado, Draco. Mas amá-lo é minha verdadeira liberdade. Por favor, não me mande de volta para a prisão.

Draco sussurrou o nome dele, procurando os olhos verdes e vendo o futuro descortinar-se diante deles.

- Eu te amo – disse, baixinho.

- Graças a Merlin. – Harry fechou os olhos e suspirou, e ao fitar o loiro de novo, pediu: - Case comigo, seja meu esposo, meu melhor amigo. Receba o meu nome, tenha uma porção de filhos comigo e me faça o homem mais feliz do mundo. Preciso de você, Belo.

Draco fitou-o nos olhos sem responder.

- Diga _sim._

- Está mandando ou pedindo?

- Suplicando.

- Ah, súplicas e esponja de lavar louça, é isso que gosto num homem!

Harry riu, e o som encheu o ar, livre de qualquer dor do passado.

- Eu te amo, Harry Potter – sussurrou, os lábios quase tocando os dele, e então se entregou ao beijo apaixonado.

- Ele disse _sim,_ papai?

Draco virou-se e viu Alicia sair da carruagem sendo seguida de perto de seu padrinho Severus e o esposo dele Remus e correr para eles, os cabelos escuros flutuando ao vento. Harry pegou a filha no colo, e os dois olharam para Draco.

- Agora vai ser meu papaizinho também?

Draco olhou para Harry e corou.

- Sim, querida, acho que vou.

- Alicia sorriu, feliz.

- Viu, papai, você não precisou ir ao fim do mundo para achá-lo.

Draco sorriu, lágrimas de alegria inundando-lhe os olhos, enquanto Harry o abraçava, encostando a testa na dele.

- Não, querida. Mas eu teria ido. Com toda certeza.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá amados e pacientes leitores! Estou muito feliz por dois imensos motivos: o primeiro é a quantidade de reviews que tenho recebido com esta história (tive que me amarrar na cadeira pra não flutuar de orgulho!) e o segundo motivo é que atrasei o capítulo uns dias por conta da minha formatura que foi neste fim de semana.

Mas como estou feliz tratei de postar logo o´capítulo que vc´s tanto estavam esperando. Quem se ligou no que eu já tinha dito sabe que este é o último capítulo desta fic que eu amo tanto. E antes que alguem infarte, informo que ainda tem o epílogo, que já está digitado e revisado, mas só vai ao ar em alguns dias(vai depender do numeros de reviews que eu receber!).

eu sei que estou adiando a resposta das reviews de vcs a um tempão, e ainda não será neste capitulo q vcs a terão, mas prometo que responderei uma a uma no epílogo.

Um grande beijo e espero que me escrevam pra contar o que acharam deste capitulo.

bjs e até mais.

BM.


	13. Chapter 13

Epílogo

_Um ano depois._

Draco estava fechando a Galeria Potter quando ouviu Harry chamar seu nome. Sorrindo, viu que ele descia do carro e caminhava até ele. Tirando a chave da fechadura, ergueu o olhar para o moreno.

- Olá, Belo. Parece cansado. – Harry beijou-o de leve.

- Ah, querido... – Draco ia responder quando de repente apertou o braço do moreno. – Está na hora.

- Na hora de quê?

Draco olhou-o diretamente, apontando para a barriga enorme que tinha.

Harry piscou, confuso.

- Agora?

- Bem, do jeito que tive contrações o dia todo, acho que temos uns trinta minutos.

O pânico dominou o moreno completamente.

- Draco, por que não me chamou?

- Para fazer o quê? Sentar em casa e ficar me olhando? Com minha mãe, meus irmãos e meu padrinho grudados em mim?

Era verdade, pensou Harry. Aquele bando de gente à volta não seria fácil de agüentar.

- Pode andar?

- E até dançar. Quer ver? – provocou o loiro, ensaiando uns passos.

- Cuidado! Pare com isso!

Draco riu ao vê-lo tão apavorado.

- Venha. Vamos buscar Alicia.

- Não. O medimago primeiro. Hagrid pode pegá-la na escola.

- Mas nós prometemos. É o primeiro dia de aula dela.

- Ela terá que entender. Vamos. – Harry pegou o outro pelo braço, mas Draco não se mexeu. – Não vai discutir comigo agora, vai?

- Nós prometemos.

- Por Merlin, Draco! Vai ter o meu... – o loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha e o moreno ratificou. - o nosso bebê. Temos que ir.

- Algum problema, senhor Potter? – perguntou o dono da loja vizinha.

Harry olhou-o e respondeu:

- Ele está em trabalho de parto e não quer ir ao medimago. – E apontando para Draco, concluiu: - Sua mãe, seus irmãos e seu padrinho vão me matar.

- Eu vou. Mas não precisa ter tanta pressa. – um segundo depois, dobrou-se de dor com mais uma contração. – Acho que é melhor ir. Pelo jeito, seu filho é tão impaciente quanto você.

Harry Não esperou mais e erguendo-o nos braços, colocou-o no carro. Do outro lado da rua, o policial Shacklebolt ligou a moto e se aproximou.

- Que tal uma escolta, Harry? – ofereceu.

Sentado atrás do volante e com as mãos trêmulas, Harry respondeu:

- Obrigado, Kingsley.

- Não seja ridículo! – disse Draco, sem saber se sentia vergonha ou achava engraçado o policial abrindo caminho para eles, com a sirene ligada. Muitos amigos acenavam da calçada, desejando boa sorte.

Menos de uma hora depois, na pequena clínica da ilha, Harry segurava o pequeno Kristian nos braços. Draco praticamente dera à luz na porta do hospital, e agora se sentava na cama, com Alicia ao lado. Colocando o bebê nos braços dela, Harry acomodou-se também na cama, beijando a testa do loiro. Alicia contava os dedinhos do bebê.

- Eu te amo – sussurrou Harry, beijando o loiro apaixonadamente. – Obrigado. – Ele colocou um anel na mão direita de Draco, com diamantes, e em seguida um outro igual, com pedras verdes.

- Por que outro anel?

- É por Alicia.

As lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Draco, e ao beijá-lo, repetiu quanto o amava, e como jamais poderia ser tão feliz.

Os sonhos dele haviam se tornado realidade, e a prova estava ali, no colo de sua irmãzinha.

Harry abraçou sua família, os longos momentos de escuridão afastados para sempre. Tinha sido um homem amargo, triste, isolado em sua torre. Draco entrara pela porta, forçando-o a viver novamente e a agradecer por todos os presentes que a vida podia dar. Olhando para o esposo e os filhos, ele reconheceu como o amor podia ser maravilhoso e agradeceu pelo dia em que ele entrara em sua jaula e o resgatara. Ao amá-lo, Harry ficara livre... A fera tinha sido salva pelo Belo e recompensada com seu amor.

Fim.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pessoal, chegamos por fim ao final desta fic que eu amei escrever e espero que vocês tenham adorado ler.

Estou chorando de saudades já desta história, mas feliz porque agora virão novas histórias.

Tem uma página depois desta só com os agradecimentos dos últimos capítulos. Beijos e espero que tenham gostado.

Me mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam tá?

Até mais,

BM!


	14. Chapter 14

Resposta as reviews

Escrever esta fic foi uma realização para mim. Terminar de escrevê-la deixa uma triste alegria em meu coração. Alegria por terminar um projeto que a muito tempo eu queria realizar e tristeza por que este é o último capítulo. Mas em breve vc´s estarão se divertindo com novas histórias que quero postar. Espero sempre muitas reviews e o carinho de todos os meus leitores.

Por fim vamos aos agradecimentos e respostas das reviews que ando devendo a vcs.

**Capítulo 10**

Meus agradecimentos para **Nex Potter: **Obrigada pelos elogios. Adorei saber sua opinião. Até mais;

**A Malu Chan: **Acho que neste cap. satisfiz sua curiosidade né.bjs e até mais;

**A Nick Evans: **Obrigada pelos elogios e tem razão: os dois juntos são fantásticos. Até mais;

**A Neko Lolita: **Acho que minha insegurança em escrever lemons foi erradicada. Parece que todos adoraram. Esperem pra ver mais. Bjs;

**A Sy. P**: Alicia não poderia decepcionar não é mesmo? Sendo filha do Potter e tudo mais ela só podia ser um anjinho né? Até mais;

A **Joy S. Lemon: **adorei sua review! Fico muito feliz por vc ter gostado tanto assim e espero que os últimos capítulos tenham sido do seu agrado. Até a próxima fic;

A **Mah Jeevas:** confesso que estive receosa de escrever este lemon, mas acho que consegui algo realmente bom, de acordo com os reviews que estive recebendo. Espero que tenha gostado do último cap. E por sinal, adorei sua fic e posta logo, viu? Até a próxima;

A **Anne Shadows:** obrigada pelo carinho e espero sua review dizendo o que achou dos últimos caps;

A **Felt Morgan: **as pessoas fogem dele porque se decepcionaram por ele não ter derrotado o Voldy e ainda continuar sendo o garoto dourado e por são estúpidas mesmo. Quanto ao Draco, tentei fazer algo novo, mas sem deixar de lado os traços que fazem tantas de nós suspirarem pelo loirinho maravilha. Adorei sua review e espero que tenha gostado do final. Manda sua opinião tá? Bjs;

A **Ana Paula-Mitos: **Desejo atendido, Ana. Eles aparecem pouco, mas aparecem né? Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que tenha gostado do final, espero seu review, bjs.

**Capítulo 11**

A **Nick Evans: **Acho que é unânime: Alicia é realmente uma fofurinha, adorei escrever este personagem. Obrigada por deixar esta escritora feliz com seu comentário, até mais;

A **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy: **Não precisou esperar tanto assim, né? Espero que tenha gostado. Estou esperando sua opinião do final. Até mais;

A **Morg´s Malfoy: **Curiosidade satisfeita. Taí os últimos capítulos. Espero que tenha gostado e me manda um review com sua opinião tá? Bjs;

A **Anne Shadow: **Não sumi, viu! Agora tenho um pouco mais de tempo pra escrever agora que me formei e o resultado está aí: os últimos capítulos. Espero que goste! Bjs;

A **Malu Chan: **Vc tinha razão, algo sempre acontece pra tentar estragar as coisas. Mas procurei arrumar tudo rapidinho, né? Não demorou nem um capítulo todo. Espero que não tenha morrido de curiosidade, sua opinião é muito importante. Por isso, me mande sua review. Bjs;

A **Nex Potter: **curiosidade satisfeita né? E nem demorou tanto assim. Obrigada por deixar sua review e espero mais uma pra me dizer o que achou do final. Bjs;

A **Mah Jeevas: **Acho que satisfiz sua vontade né? O cap foi grandão e o Draco jamais deixaria que Harry ficasse bravo com ele por muito tempo. Obrigada pelos elogios e espero mais reviews viu? Bjs;

A **Blendee: **Obrigada pelos elogios e acho que satisfiz sua curiosidade né? Espero saber sua opinião sobre o final. Bjs.;

A **Sy. P: **E olha que eu tive que limar algumas coisas pra poder postar aqui viu? E quanto a Alicia, tem razão. Ela é a mais cabeça fresca da história. Bjs e to aguardando sua review;

A **St. Lu: **É verdade, muito tempo vc ao comenta ela, mas estou feliz de saber que vc está melhor. Bjs e até o próximo review, quero saber o que achou do final. Até mais;

A **Neko Lolita: **Obrigada e espero que tenha gostado. Espero sua opinião sobre o final. Até mais;

A **Felt Morgan: **Por favor, não surte! Senão como vai ler o final? Não foi uma questão de decepcionar e sim de tentar ajudar. Mas o Harry o ama demais pra estragar tudo. Espero sua review sobre o final. Até mais;

A **Gê Black-Masen: **Imagine uma mansão parecida com a Casa Branca. É grande assim, mas é uma pena que os demais cômodos ficarão a cargo da nossa fértil imaginação. E Alicia realmente merece todos os tapinhas na cabeça e puxõeszinhos nas bochechas que vcs conseguirem dar. Afinal, ela é filha do Potter, né? Espero sua opinião sobre o final. Bjs;

A **2 Dobbys: **Satisfiz sua curiosidade né? E sabe que vc tem razão? Esta história é viciante, tanto de ler quanto de escrever. Estou aguardando sua opinião do final. Bjs e até mais.

**Capítulo 12**

Meus agradecimentos a:

**2 Dobbys: **Como eu disse no começo da fic, vai ter q entrar na fila pra ter um Draco e um Harry assim. Obrigada pelo carinho e por ler minha fic. Aguarde novas histórias.

ATÉ MAIS;

A **Gê Black-Masen: **Obrigada elos elogios e Mara são todos vc´s que lêem e deixam seus comentários aqui me deixando flutuando de alegria. Espero que tenha gostado do epílogo e espero sua opinião.

Até mais;

A **Ana Paula - Mitos: **Pode deixar que estou com algumas fic quentinhas saído do forno logo logo. Espero ver seus comentários em cada uma delas também. Obrigada por ler.

Até mais;

A **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy: **Também adoro reler uma boa fic. Acredita que eu ainda não sentei pra ler a minha própria fic? Agora que terminei vou fazer isso. Espero seus comentários nas próximas histórias.

Até mais;

A **Neko Lolita: **Obrigada por ler minha fic e pelo cumprimento pela formatura. Adorei ler seus comentários. Até aproxima review.

Até mais;

A **Nex Potter: **Espero ter satisfeito suas expectativas com este epílogo. Me escreve pra dizer o que achou.

Até mais;

A **St. Lu: **Obrigada por ler e espero suas review nas próximas histórias.

Até mais;

A **Nick Evans: **Obrigada por ler e gostar da minha história; espero seus comentários no epílogo e nas próximas histórias;

A **Yiren: **Obrigada Yiren. Sua opinião é muito importante pra mim assim como a de todos os meus leitores. Espero sua opinião sobre o epílogo;

A **Mah Jeevas: **Mon Dieu, por favor, não tenha um ataque fulminante! Se vc morrer não poderá ler as próximas historias que pretendo postar e vai morrer de novo só de remorso! Além de deixar esta escritora muito triste por perder uma opinião tão valiosa quanto a sua. Espero que tenha gostado do final desta fic.

Bjs e até a próxima;

A **Nina-Anthony: **Que bom que vc seguiu sua sugestão e leu a minha fic. E pode esperar outras fic grandes, porque eu não sei escrever oneshot. Obrigada pelos elogios e espero sua opinião do epílogo e das próximas fics.

Até mais;

A **Sir Ezquisitoh: **Pronto! Seja feita a vontade de todos os meus leitores. Manda uma review sobre o que achou do epílogo.

Até mais;

A **Rafaella Potter Malfoy: **Vc achou que foi rápido? Devia ver a quantidade de reviews reclamando da demora. Mas enfim, aqui está a fic completinha. Obrigada por todos os elogios e as criticas, elas me ajudam a escrever melhor (Ainda estou sem beta, por isso os errinhos). Espero atualizar Estranhos Desejos em breve, mas confesso que ando sem inspiração para Cabo de Guerra. Mas com certeza não desistirei de nenhuma fic.

Obrigada e até mais.

**E vou deixando vc´s por aqui. Até a próxima história e a atualização das minhas demais fics.**

**Beijos e até mais!**

**BM.**


End file.
